Precious Melody
by dixorder
Summary: KivaxLuna Sea Bersetting sebelum cerita utama dimulai. Otoya Kurenai yang masih berusia 19 tahun bertemu dengan seorang pria misterius bernama Sugizo. Awalnya, Sugizo yang adalah fangire berniat membunuh Otoya. Namun, karena suatu alasan, ia malah menyelamatkan pemuda itu, dan mengajarkannya biola.
1. chapter 1

Jari-jari panjang menari-nari pada permukaan sebuah kayu bercat kecoklatan, menekan senar demi senar yang terderet rapi di atasnya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah bow, menggesek senar-senar itu dengan lembut. Kombinasi dari semuanya menciptakan sebuah lantunan lagu indah yang mengalun di tengah hiruk pikuknya jalanan perkotaan di malam hari.

Seorang laki-laki berpenampilan serba hitam itulah yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan salah satu lorong yang terbentuk dari celah-celah himpitan dua pertokoan di kiri kanannya, melantunkan untaian lagu-lagu klasik dengan biola kesayangannya. Keahliannya dalam memainkan biola memang sudah tak diragukan lagi. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia habiskan untuk bergelut dengan alat musik tersebut. Dan, tak terhitung pula lagu-lagu yang sudah ia mainkan dengan alat musik itu, lagu-lagu yang tidak disangkal keindahan dan kelembutannya.

Namun, sosoknya dan musik-musik yang ia mainkan itu seolah diacuhkan begitu saja oleh orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di depannya. Semua sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka, sehingga tak mengalihkan perhatian mereka sedikitpun pada sosok bermata dingin yang sudah berdiri sejak dua jam yang lalu. Beberapa dari mereka hanya melemparkan sekeping atau selembar uang Yen ke dekat kakinya, mengira pria berambut hitam panjang itu adalah pengamen jalanan yang membutuhkan uang, tanpa menggubris sedikitpun lagu yang ia mainkan itu. Mereka tak menyadari kalau ia sebenarnya sama sekali tak membutuhkan uang yang mereka lemparkan padanya. Ia hanya suka bermain biola, dan berniat melantunkan lagu-lagu indah dari alat musik klasik tersebut.

Tentu saja, apa yang ia harapkan itu tak akan bisa terwujud saat ini.

Jaman sudah banyak berubah. Sosok lelaki itu sudah mengikuti perjalanan panjang sang waktu. Dan, perubahan cukup signifikan dapat ia rasakan. Baru kurang dari satu abad berlalu, manusia sudah banyak yang melupakan keindahan simfoni yang dihasilkan oleh alat musik kuno ini. Keindahannya seolah sudah terkubur oleh alat musik canggih lainnya, yang mungkin terdengar lebih atraktif dan menarik. Jadi tidak heran kalau dari sekian banyak manusia yang lalu lalang itu, hanya sedikit saja yang benar-benar menikmati suara gesekan biolanya.

Tetapi, ia amat suka bermain biola, sehingga tak ada yang menikmati permainannya saat ini pun tak akan menjadi masalah baginya. Ia bermain untuk dirinya sendiri, seolah meleburkan diri dengan balutan nada biola tersebut, membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam rangkaian melodi indah yang bisa menyejukkan perasaannya.

Ia terus bermain, meneruskan waktu dua jam yang sudah ia habiskan dengan berdiri di depan pertokoan itu. Waktu terus berlalu, dan tidak terasa ia sudah menghabiskan dua jam berikutnya untuk terus memainkan lagu demi lagu. Ketika ia menyelesaikan bagian terakhir dari lagunya itu, ia menyadari kalau aktivitas perkotaan sudah mulai meredup seiring dengan malam yang semakin larut.

Kerumunan penuh sesak dari orang-orang di hadapannya kini sudah tak nampak lagi. Hanya ada beberapa sosok yang lewat begitu saja dengan langkah terburu-buru. Pertokoan di kiri-kanannya pun sudah banyak yang tutup. Kota yang tadinya mengacuhkan keberadaannya kini malah meninggalkannya sendirian dalam kesepian.

Ia menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk memainkan satu lagu terakhir sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menyudahi rutinitasnya malam ini. Suara gesekan pelan dan lembut kembali terdengar, kali ini bisa terlepas dengan lebih jelas karena tak terkubur oleh suara hiruk pikuk perkotaan. Angin dingin dan sang bulan-lah yang menemaninya bermain, menyambut kelembutan gesekan senarnya. Ia tersenyum sedikit, kembali menikmati lagu yang ia mainkan sendiri-bahkan lebih terasa damai di hatinya ketika ia memainkannya di tengah kesunyian lembut seperti ini.

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar menyambut akhir dari rangkaian lagu yang ia mainkan itu. Pria itu pun tertegun, langsung mengalihkan matanya pada sumber suara, menemukan seorang pria yang usianya nampak lebih muda darinya sedang melangkah gontai menghampirinya. Ia tertegun, memperhatikan pemuda itu mendekatinya. Kedua matanya menatap pemuda berpakaian necis itu dengan tajam, menemukan suatu kejanggalan dalam diri pemuda itu. Ia masih bertepuk tangan, tertawa lepas, dengan sorot mata yang sayu dan tak fokus. Langkahnya juga terseok-seok, seolah berusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu tidak tumbang.

Pria pemain biola itu pun sudah bisa menyimpulkan satu hal dari kondisi sang pemuda. Ia tidak benar-benar menikmati permainan biolanya sehingga memberikan tepukan tangan untuknya. Ia hanya pemuda yang tengah berada dalam pengaruh alkohol, mungkin masih setengah mabuk sehingga ia masih bisa melangkah walau agak terseok. Dan, sosoknya saat ini pasti datang untuk membuat masalah dengannya.

Menyadari masalah akan datang, pria berpakaian serba hitam itu langsung beralih meraih kap biolanya yang tersandar di salah satu dinding pertokoan. Ia berjongkok, dan dalam hitungan detik sudah mengamankan biolanya itu dalam tempatnya. Ia menyampirkan kap biola itu di pundaknya lalu bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mungkin malam ia memang harus mendapatkan kesialan. Ketika pria itu berpaling, ia sudah mendapati pemuda mabuk itu berada di dekatnya, dan malah menahan tubuh pria itu dengan memegang pundaknya.

"Ah, kau mau ke mana? Tuan pemain biola, sebentar dulu…" Ia meracau sambil tertawa lepas menghadapi sorot mata tajam pria misterius itu. Tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun, padahal pria itu sudah memberikan sebuah isyarat jangan-membuat-masalah-denganku melalui sorot mata tak bersahabatnya.

"Kau mau pergi? Tidak, tidak, temani aku dulu! Kita bersenang-senang! Kau tahu aku suka mendengar suara biolamu itu," Ia merangkul bahu pria itu, sedikit bersandar karena berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Pria itu pun semakin terusik.

"Ah! Kau mendapat banyak uang rupanya!" Pemuda itu beralih pandang pada tebaran uang logam dan kertas Yen yang memang sengaja pria itu tinggalkan. Itu bukan uangnya, jadi untuk apa pria itu membawanya. Ia melihat pemuda itu berjongkok, sedikit jatuh duduk saat ia berusaha mengambil satu per satu uang pecahan Yen ter-sebut. Pria itu nampak semakin terganggu. Saat ini ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang berkarakter buruk, jadi secepat mungkin ia harus menghindarinya.

Pria itu kembali melengos, sambil menyampirkan biola kesayangannya di punggungnya. Tetapi, pemuda itu malah merangkulnya lagi, untuk menahan kepergian-nya.

"Ayolah, kita bersenang-senang! Kau mau ke mana? Aku akan menemanimu!"

"Cukup!" Pria itu akhirnya mulai bersuara setelah dari tadi hanya memilih untuk diam. Ia melepas rangkulannya, menatap pemuda yang berpostur lebih pendek darinya dengan tajam. Sorot matanya berubah semakin mengerikan. Ia ingin memberikan pelajaran pada pemuda ini, sekedar untuk membuatnya ketakutan. Namun, mungkin karena sosok itu dalam kondisi mabuk, pria itu tak menemukan siluet rasa takut dalam wajahnya. Justru, ia tertawa menanggapi perlakuan kasarnya, menganggap kalau hal yang ia lakukan tadi adalah sebuah lelucon.

"Kita punya uang! Ini!" Ia beralih menunjukkan lembaran Yen yang tadi dipungutnya. "Kita bersenang-senang dengan ini! uangmu!"

"Itu bukan uangku!" Bantah pria itu. Kata-katanya tenang, namun menghentak.

"Jangan bercanda," Pemuda itu malah kembali tertawa lepas. Ia tertarik melihat kap biola yang tersampir di punggung pria itu. Tadi ia merasa kalau lagu yang dimainkan memang sangat indah, dan ia ingin mendengarnya lagi.

"Mainkan biolamu lagi!" Ia berusaha merebut paksa biola pria itu. Sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu mulai kehilangan kendali. Ia menendang tubuh sang pemuda, membiarkan tubuh gontainya terhempas lalu menabrak pembatas jalanan. Kali ini pemuda itu nampak ketakutan, apalagi melihat sorot mata sadis terpancar untuknya. Tangan kekar pria itu melilit lehernya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk membisikkan sebuah peringatan terakhir, berharap pemuda itu tak membuat masalah lebih jauh dengannya. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, ia bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih kejam padanya, termasuk menghabisi nyawa tak berharganya itu sekarang.

"Ambil uang itu, tapi jangan sentuh biolaku," Desis pria itu. Pemuda itu bergeming. Dalam kondisi mabuk pun ia bisa merasakan ketakutan merambati hatinya. Bibir pemuda itu bergetar, menahan rasa takut itu ketika menghadapi sorot mata kejam pria misterius itu. Ia mengangguk perlahan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Pria itu melepas cengkraman tangannya, menatap sebentar sosok pembuat masalah itu sebelum akhirnya beralih meninggalkannya sendirian.

Masalah selesai. Kini ia tinggal kembali ke rumah untuk beristirahat. Pria itu melangkah cepat melintasi jalanan kota lalu memasuki daerah yang sedikit terpencil untuk mencapai kediamannya. Kiri-kanannya gelap, karena hanya ada deretan pepohonan serta sebuah taman kecil. Lokasi itu amat sepi karena tak ada orang yang melintas di situ.

Ia mendengar sebuah suara dari kejauhan. Pria itu berusaha mengabaikannya, karena mengira kalau pemuda itu tengah mengejarnya untuk kembali membuat masalah dengannya. Namun, suara itu terdengar semakin jelas di telinganya sebagai suara teriakan minta tolong. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok pemuda itu berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah ketakutan.

Pemuda itu mendekati sosok beku sang pria. Ia menemukan tiga sosok lain yang tengah mengejar pemuda itu. Sepertinya ia membuat masalah dengan tiga pria berbadan kekar itu sehingga mereka beralih mengejarnya.

"Tolong aku," Pemuda itu memelas, menggenggam lengan pria itu erat-erat. Pria itu merasakan dinginnya tangan pemuda itu. Wajahnya juga terlihat pucat karena ketakutan.

"Hei!" Suara hentakan salah satu pria berbadan kekar itu. sang pemuda pun semakin ketakutan.

"Aku tak punya urusan denganmu," Pria pemain biola itu menolak permohonannya. Ia melepas cengkraman tangan pemuda itu, hendak berbalik meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan menolong sosok yang sudah pernah membuatnya marah sebelumnya.

"Kumohon, tolong aku! Mereka akan membunuhku!" Pemuda itu berkeras. Ia kembali mencengkram lengan pria itu lalu menariknya agar tidak beranjak sedikitpun "Tolong aku!"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, jadi aku tak bisa menolongmu begitu saja,"

"Aku tak ingin mati," Pemuda itu memelas. Ia hampir menangis.

"Hei!" Tiga sosok berbadan kekar itu sudah ada beberapa langkah di hadapan mereka. Pemuda itu pun semakin ketakutan. Salah satu pria berwajah sangar itu menarik paksa tubuh yang lebih kecil dari mereka itu.

"Kumohon tolong aku!" Pemuda itu menangis tersedu-sedu, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak tertarik oleh sosok kekar itu. "Dia! Dia yang akan membayar hutangnya!" Ia menunjuk sang pria pemain biola di hadapannya. Pria berpakaian hitam itu tertegun, langsung menghujaminya dengan amarah.

"Kau!" Desis pria itu lagi.

"Dia! Ayo lindungi aku!" Pemuda itu menarik tangan pria itu, membiarkannya berhadapan dengan tiga sosok kekar di dekat mereka. Tiga pria berwajah sangar itu langsung beralih menatap wajah pria misterius yang melibatkan diri dalam urusan mereka.

"Kau… siapa?!"

"Aku tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Ia berbohong," Pria itu menjelaskan tenang, namun ketiga bajingan itu memang ingin juga membuat masalah dengannya sehingga mereka tak membiarkan sosok itu pergi begitu saja.

"Ia bilang kau mau membayar semuanya,"

"Aku bahkan tak tahu masalah kalian," Pria itu menjelaskan lagi. Tiga orang itu memang berusaha mempermainkannya. "Sudah kubilang, ia hanya berbohong. Aku tak peduli jika kalian ingin menghajarnya atau malah membunuhnya, tapi jangan libatkan aku,"

"Sombong sekali," Salah satu dari mereka terkekeh menjijikan. Pria itu merasa kalau ia sudah dilibatkan terlalu jauh.

"Kau juga harus mati karena telah melihat semua ini!"

"Aku tak pernah mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapanku. Asal kalian jangan melibatkanku," Pria itu melengos, hendak meninggalkan tiga pria yang berbadan lebih tinggi darinya. Namun, siapa sangka kalau salah satu dari mereka malah menodongkan pistolnya pada kepala pria itu, menahannya untuk pergi.

"Kau ini memang sombong sekali. Aku jadi semakin ingin membunuhmu!" Pria itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Menghadapi hal itu justru pria berpakaian serba hitam itu masih nampak tenang.

"Kalian mau membunuhku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang merugikan kalian, bukan?" Pria itu melirik ketiga orang di balik punggungnya.

"Berisik! Matilah!" Suara senapan terdengar membaurkan kesenyapan selama beberapa detik, setelah itu kembali melingkupi mereka. Pemuda pembuat masalah itu tak bergeming melihat kepala pria itu berlumuran darah ketika sebuah peluru menancap cukup dalam di sana, namun ia semakin terkejut melihat tubuhnya tak tumbang. Ia memang masih hidup. Pria misterius itu menatap ketiga sosok di belakangnya dengan wajah tenang.

"Hari ini aku sudah dibuat kesal oleh kalian para bajingan," Pria misterius itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum penuh kekejian. Ia membalikkan badannya, menemukan wajah ketakutan dari tiga sosok yang tadi berani menantangnya. Bola mata ketiga sosok itu merekam wujud mengerikan sang pria misterius. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak merasakan apa-apa setelah hantaman peluru mendarat tepat di pelipisnya? Padahal manusia lazimnya akan langsung tewas di tempat.

"K-kau...?" Salah satu dari tiga pria itu mendesis ketakutan. Ia jatuh terduduk saat pria misterius itu mulai beralih menjadikannya sebagai korban pertama. Senyum keji tergambar di wajah tirus dan pucatnya. Cahaya bulan menyorot sosoknya, seolah menjadikannya sebagai bintang utama pertunjukan sadis malam ini.

Dua rekan lainnya membantu kawan malang mereka, berusaha menembakkan beberapa butir peluru ke arahnya. Namun hujaman demi hujaman besi panas itu hanya menancap begitu saja dalam tubuhnya, tanpa mampu melukai pria itu sedikitpun. Pria itu mengacuhkan mereka dulu, masih melangkah pelan tapi pasti, mendekati korban incarannya.

"Aku tak bisa mengabaikanmu sekarang," Pria misterius itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Lagipula aku sudah merasa lapar," Ia tertawa keji. Matanya berkilat mengerikan, menunjukkan perubahan yang terjadi. Warna kemerahan muncul menggantikan warna hitam pada kedua bola matanya. Sebuah gambar seperti pecahan kristal warna warni merambati dua sisi leher jenjangnya.

"M-monster! Monster!" Teriakan menggema, menjadi teriakan terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya dua buah taring tajam muncul dari atas kepala pria malang itu lalu menusuk sisi lehernya seketika. Pria bertubuh kekar itu berteriak. Matanya mendelik ke atas, menyambut ajal yang tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya. Tubuh pria itu berubah transparan setelah itu wujudnya tak berbekas begitu saja.

Pria misterius itu nampak gembira menikmati sari kehidupan milik korban pertamanya malam ini. Ia belum puas, ingin memakan lagi dua sosok yang tersisa, ah! tidak, tiga sosok termasuk pemuda pembuat onar yang sudah melibatkannya dalam masalah ini.

Ia melakukan cara yang sama pada dua makhluk malang berikutnya. Mereka berusaha memberikan perlawanan kecil, namun tetap tak sanggup menjatuhkannya. Pada akhirnya, wujud mereka kembali lenyap seperti halnya sang korban pertama.

"Manusia itu lemah, sehingga dengan mudah bisa kami mangsa. Rasanya seperti mematikan seekor semut," Pria misterius itu berkata dengan tenang. Ia beralih menghadapi sosok terakhir yang tersisa, sang pemuda sumber masalah.

"Tapi mereka amat angkuh," Pria itu tertawa sarkatis. Pemuda itu nampak amat ketakutan, tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, hanya dapat meringkuk sambil tersedu-sedu seperti seekor ayam yang akan disembelih.

"Kau yang sudah melibatkanku pada masalahmu... Tapi aku berterima kasih karena sudah memberikanku mangsa yang begitu lezat. Sebagai gantinya, kau bisa mati menyusul mereka,"

Pemuda itu hanya mampu berteriak-teriak. Ia memang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ketakutan yang dahsyat membebat tubuhnya. Kekuatan untuk melawan sudah menguap begitu saja setelah dihabiskannya untuk berteriak.

"Kumohon, ampuni aku..." Pemuda itu memelas. Pria itu meneliti baik-baik sosok ringkih itu, sebelum menghabisinya tanpa ampun. Dari perawakannya, ia memang masih amat muda, mungkin umurnya baru mencapai dua puluh tahun, bahkan mungkin kurang dari itu. Lagipula, wajahnya juga cukup tampan. Tapi, sayangnya ia hanya seorang pecundang yang membuatnya muak.

Sosok ketakutan itu nampak tak bergerak lagi. Monster berwujud pria berpostur tinggi kurus itu pun langsung tak bergeming. Ia mengulur waktu sebentar untuk membunuhnya. Sedikit ingin tahu, ia berjongkok untuk meneliti sosoknya dari dekat. Pemuda itu tak menunjukkan reaksi, hanya terkapar di hadapannya dengan mata yang terpejam. Apakah ia sudah tewas di tempat karena dicekik oleh rasa takutnya sendiri? Menyedihkan sekali.

Di luar dugaan, pemuda itu masih bernafas, walau desahannya terdengar amat lemah. Berarti ia hanya pingsan karena ketakutan. Baguslah, dalam keadaan seperti ini pria itu bisa membunuhnya tanpa membuatnya merasakan kesakitan sebelum kematian.

Mungkin saat ini sang monster sudah membunuhnya, kalau saja ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik terselip di balik jas abu-abu yang pemuda itu kenakan. Sebuah benda berbentuk kubus kecil tersembul dari saku dalam jas itu, hampir saja terjatuh ke tanah. Tanpa pikir panjang, pria itu segera meraih benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu, menelitinya di tengah keremangan.

Seperti sebuah kotak musik. Ia iseng membuka tutup kubus itu dan langsung mendengar dentingan lagu lembut yang dimainkan dengan orgel. Sebuah lagu klasik yang ia sadari sebagai lagu terakhir yang dimainkannya sebelum sosok menyebalkan ini memberi aplaus padanya. Jadi, sosok tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya mengenal lagu itu, dan kemungkinan tepukan tangan darinya memang sebagai apresiasi untuk pria itu.

Ia menutup kotak musik itu, menghentikan lagu lembut yang mengalun. Kesenyapan kembali merebak. Di tengah suasana seperti ini, amarahnya justru sirna. Entah apa alasannya, apakah karena pemuda itu benar-benar memuji permainannya, atau karena dentingan lembut lagu dari kotak musik itu? Apapun itu, yang jelas pria itu sudah memutuskan untuk tak membunuh pemuda itu. Hal lain yang membingungkan baginya adalah keputusannya untuk membawa pemuda tak sadarkan diri itu ke rumahnya, membiarkan ia beristirahat di sana, lalu mengusirnya setelah kondisi pemuda itu sudah membaik.

Ia memang tetap tak mengerti jalan pikirannya sendiri. Namun, ia tetap membawanya ke kediamannya yang terletak di sudut kota. Ia membopong tubuh kurus dan lebih pendek darinya itu, melintasi jalanan yang gelap dan sepi.


	2. chapter 2

Pagi hari pun menjelang, menggantikan malam yang mencekam bagi sang pemuda. Cahaya matahari yang hangat merembes dari jendela besar di samping tempat tidurnya, mengusik sosok yang terbaring di situ, menariknya keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, kelopak matanya yang masih menutup nampak menunjukkan sedikit pergerakan. Erangan kecil terdengar, sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sambil terus mengerang pelan, menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya sedikit. Ia mengaduh karena kepalanya terasa amat sakit. Mencoba mengacuhkan sakit kepalanya itu, ia pun meneliti sekitarnya.

Sorot mata sayunya menangkap pemandangan sebuah ruang kamar yang asing baginya. Warna putih lusuh mendominasi ruang kecil itu. Ruangan itu sempit dan sepertinya tak terawat dengan baik. Cat dinding sudah banyak yang mengelupas, mengeskpos susunan bata merah di dalamnya. Langit-langit ruangan itu juga nampak kotor, banyak terdapat debu dan sarang laba-laba di setiap sudutnya. Jumlah perabot dalam ruang itu juga bisa dihitung dengan jari. Hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur, meja kayu kecil di samping tempat tidur itu, lalu sebuah lemari kayu tua di sudut lain ruangan. Tempat tidurnya terletak di sudut ruangan dengan jendela besar di sampingnya. Dari balik jendela itu, ia bisa memantau aktivitas di lingkungan sekitar. Kamar yang ia tempati sepertinya berada di lantai atas, sehingga pemandangan jalanan yang dilalui beberapa orang itu nampak kecil dalam penglihatannya.

Ia sering menemukan dirinya tersadar dalam ruangan yang berbeda karena kehidupannya yang cenderung bebas. Jadi, ia tak terlalu panik ketika mendapati dirinya tengah terdampar di sebuah ruangan dominasi kayu itu. Yang membuatnya panik adalah ketika ia mengingat momen terakhir yang amat mengerikan sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. Dirinya sendiri yang nyawanya berada di tangan sesosok monster keji. Sang monster berpenampilan serba hitam itu tengah menghadapinya, bersiap untuk menghabisi pemuda itu seperti halnya tiga sosok preman yang mengejarnya. Ingatannya hanya bisa merekam momen tersebut, selebihnya ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya

Namun, saat ini ia bisa masih bisa membuka matanya. Dan, sepertinya tempat ini bukanlah dunia lain. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Jadi, apakah ia memang masih hidup? Lalu, kejadian semalam itu, mungkinkah ia hanya mengalami mimpi buruk?

Tapi semua terasa amat nyata! Ia yakin itu bukan mimpi!

Belum mampu menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, ia sudah keburu dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan sepatu. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan statis, namun entah kenapa menimbulkan sedikit rasa takut dalam hatinya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Gagang pintu itu bergerak, menandakan kalau seseorang di baliknya berusaha untuk masuk ke kamar. Sosok itu pastinya tahu kejadian demi kejadian sebelum ia tersadar di sini, dan mungkin bisa memberinya penjelasan.

Pintu terbuka, mengekspos sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi kurus, memakai baju serba hitam. Wajahnya tirus dan pucat. Helaian poni panjang menutupi matanya, namun sorotan dingin itu tetap terpancar dari bola mata kehitamannya. Penampilan yang mengerikan itu sontak membuat sang pemuda ketakutan, terlebih ketika ia mengenali pria itu sebagai si pemain biola misterius.

Jadi, apa yang ia alami semalam memang bukan mimpi. Dalam sekejap, ingatan akan kejadian semalam pun kembali menelisik pikirannya.

Ia pun berteriak-teriak ketakutan, karena ingatan itu ditambah lagi pria itu mulai mendekatinya. Ia yakin, saat ini sang monster akan langsung membunuhnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan bunuh aku! Pergi! Tolong! Tolong!" Ia merapat ke sudut ruangan, meringkuk sambil terus berteriak-teriak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

Di luar dugaan, sosok pria yang membawa sebuah gelas dalam genggaman tangannya itu tidak terlalu menanggapi rasa takutnya. Membiarkan pemuda berisik itu berteriak-teriak sambil meringkuk, ia hanya berjalan lurus ke meja lalu meletakkan segelas susu hangat di situ. Setelah itu, ia menghadapi sang tubuh menggigil yang terlipat di tempat tidur. Mendengar teriakan memohonnya itu mulai membuatnya terganggu.

"Kalau kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu," Nada ancaman pelan seketika membungkam segenap teriakan yang ia dengar. Pemuda itu bergeming, meneliti kesungguhan ucapan pria asing di hadapannya dari balik celah tangannya. Keduanya saling berpandangan, sampai sang pria yang merasa risih itu memalingkan wajahnya.

Keheningan menyeruak di antara mereka. Pemuda itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria tersebut dengan waspada. Pria itu nampak melangkah menuju ke lemari kayu di sudut lain ruangan, membukanya lalu mengambil satu stel pakaian yang ternyata milik pemuda itu. Kaki jenjang yang berbalut jeans hitam itu menapaki lantai kayu. Pria itu kembali mendekati sang pemuda lalu melemparkan stel baju berwarna abu-abu itu padanya.

"Kau sudah bisa berteriak-teriak seperti tadi, berarti kondisimu sudah pulih. Aku memberimu waktu sebentar untuk mengganti bajumu, setelah itu kau harus pergi dari sini," Pria itu memerintahkan sambil memunggunginya menuju pintu kamar "Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi," Ia membuka pintu kamar lalu keluar dari ruangan. Pintu itu berdebam keras saat menutup.

Pemuda yang masih meringkuk di sudut ruangan itu hanya bisa tertegun. Ia menatap pintu itu cukup lama. Ada hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan pada pria itu setelah ia memutuskan untuk tak membunuhnya, tetapi pria itu malah sudah keburu meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia pun menuruti perintah pria itu, Turun dari tempat tidurnya, ia langsung mengganti piyama dengan stelan baju miliknya. Segenap pertanyaan masih berputar di otaknya saat ia mengancing kemeja putihnya lalu melapisi kemeja itu dengan jas abu-abu.

Mengenai identitas pria itu sebenarnya, alasan kenapa pria itu tak membunuhnya, sampai kenapa pria itu membawanya kemari. Ia harus menemukan jawabannya sebelum ia pergi dari sini.

*

Pemandangan lain ia temukan setelah membuka pintu kamar itu. Sebuah jalanan kecil berlapis semen kasar, dibatasi dengan susunan pagar kayu. Bila ia melangkah mengikuti deretan pagar kayu itu, ia akan menemukan sebuah tangga kecil yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar. Ia pun menuruni tangga itu. Dalam kesamaran, ia mendengar suara biola mengalun, dan mungkin berasal dari salah satu tempat di lantai dasar tersebut. Mungkin pria tersebut ada di sana dan tengah memainkannya.

Tebakannya memang tepat. Ketika ia mencapai lantai dasar, ia langsung melangkah sesuai dengan sumber suara biola tersebut. Tak memakan waktu lama untuk menemukan seorang pria yang duduk di teras belakang dan tengah memainkan biolanya. Bahu tegap itu tengah memunggunginya. Sepertinya menyadari akan kehadiran sosok lain, ia pun langsung menghentikan permainannya.

Tepukan tangan kembali terdengar. Pria itu menoleh, menemukan sang pemuda yang tanpa canggung memberikan aplaus itu untuknya. Siluet ketakutan di wajahnya sudah sirna, berganti dengan siluet tenang khasnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum ramah menghadapi sorot mata sinis pria pemain biola itu. Sepertinya sosok dingin itu tak menyukai pujiannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan lagi? Pergilah!" Usir pemain biola itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Bahkan kau sudah membuatkan segelas susu untukku," Pemuda itu berkata ringan sambil tersenyum lebar. Entah bagaimana bisa sosok yang tadinya amat ketakutan kini bisa berubah amat tenang dan akrab, bahkan mau meminum susu yang disiapkan untuknya, tanpa curiga kalau-kalau mungkin pria itu menaruh sesuatu di dalamnya. Pria itu tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk merespon ungkapan terima kasihnya. Ia kembali bergelut dengan biolanya, berharap setelah menerima respon tak bersahabat itu akan membuat sang pemuda langsung meninggalkannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun pemuda itu masih setia berdiri di belakangnya. Merasa risih, pria itu kembali menoleh, menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Sudah kubilang, pergilah. Urusanku denganmu sudah selesai. Aku tak akan membunuhmu!"

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" Pemuda itu memberanikan diri menanyakan salah satu hal yang sejak tadi mengendap di otaknya. Mata dingin pria itu sedikit membesar, alisnya saling bertaut, menunjukkan satu keterkejutan dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Apa aku harus membunuhmu?" Ia balas bertanya. Pemuda itu tanpa ragu langsung duduk di samping sosok mengerikan itu, seolah tak takut dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini, aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untukmu," Ungkap pemuda itu menjelaskan maksud yang sebenarnya. "Mengenai siapa kau sebenarnya, dan kenapa kau yang saat itu ingin membunuhku malah menyelamatkanku,"

"Aku tak perlu menjawabnya," Pria itu terdengar tidak suka dengan pertanyaannya. Ia berdiri, menghindari pemuda itu, menuju ke tempat lain di mana ia bisa bermain biola dengan tenang.

"Pergilah! Lupakanlah kejadian semalam," Pria itu mengeluarkan perintah yang sama sambil berlalu. Pemuda itu mengejar sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu, bersikeras meminta penjelasan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kau pasti bukan manusia biasa, ya 'kan?" Pemuda itu mengikuti langkah sang pria, menghujaminya dengan pertanyaan baru.

"Kau bisa membunuh ketiga orang sialan yang mengejarku! Dengan amat mudah! Pasti kau adalah manusia super!" Pemuda itu semakin antusias, tak menyadari kalau sosok yang ia ikuti mulai kesal dengan ucapannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik, menatap tajam wajah menyebalkan di hadapannya, seolah memberikan isyarat keras untuk diam.

"Mungkin aku memang harus membunuhmu! Kau sudah cukup menggangguku," Ancamnya. Sorot mata kemerahan itu seketika membekukan tubuh sang pemuda dengan ketakutan. Ia menahan nafas, balas menatap sorot mata mengerikan itu, berusaha terlihat kuat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada sinis setelah membaca gerak gerik pemuda itu.

"Aku berurusan dengan kelompok yakuza yang amat kuat! Mereka mengejarku dan berniat membunuhku kalau aku tak membayar lunas hutangku pada kelompok itu. Yang kau bunuh kemarin itu salah satu dari sekian banyak anak buah mereka," Pemuda itu menjelaskan. Mata kemerahan sang pria menyipit. Ia mulai bisa membaca tujuan pemuda itu sebenarnya. Apakah artinya pemuda itu memintanya untuk menghabisi mereka?

"Kumohon bantulah aku dengan menghabisi kelompok yakuza itu," Seperti yang diduga sebelumnya, sang pemuda pada akhirnya meminta bantuan pada pria itu. Ia langsung merespon negatif keinginan pemuda itu. Ia tak mau dilibatkan oleh urusan yang belum jelas asal usulnya, lagipula dari awal memang ia sudah tak menyukai pemuda itu, sehingga ia tak akan sudi menolongnya.

"Dari awal aku tak pernah berniat membantumu!" Nada bicara pria itu meninggi. Ia sudah mencapai batas toleransinya menghadapi sifat lancang dan menyebalkan pemuda itu. Kalau dipikir, pemuda itu beruntung tak menjadi salah satu mangsanya. Tetapi, sekarang ia justru meminta hal lain padanya.

"Kumohon!"

"Itu bukan urusanku! Jadi, sekarang pergi dari sini!" Pria itu menekankan rangkaian kata demi kata yang ia ucapkan, berharap kalau itu menjadi ultimatum terakhir untuk pemuda itu. Ia sudah bosan berulang kali mengusir sosok menyebalkan di hadapannya.

"Kumohon," Pemuda itu meminta lagi dengan sangat. Ia langsung menggenggam erat kedua tangan pria itu "Aku berada dalam situasi gawat saat ini,"

"Aku bukan seorang pembela kebenaran! Kau lihat sendiri kalau aku hanyalah monster. Jangan pernah berharap kalau aku akan luluh begitu saja lalu membantumu,"

"Tapi kau amat kuat! Kau pasti bisa membantuku. Lagipula, kau pasti membutuhkan banyak mangsa seperti kemarin. Di kelompok yakuza itu ada banyak mangsa yang..."

Belum sempat ia mengakhiri kalimatnya, sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras menghantam rahang kanannya. Pemuda itu langsung tersungkur menyentuh lantai. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Ujung bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah setelah mendapatkan serangan mendadak itu. Kepalanya sedikit pusing menghantam kerasnya lantai kayu. Di tengah pandangannya yang tak fokus karena kepalanya masih sakit, ia melihat sosok pria itu mendekatinya. Bola mata pria itu masih berwarna merah, memancarkan siluet kekejaman dan amarah. Ada sejenis tato berbentuk seperti pecahan kristal warna warni yang perlahan muncul di dua sisi lehernya. Pemuda itu pun berteriak-teriak ketakutan. Pasti perkataannya tadi yang memancing amarah monster itu sehingga ia menunjukkan wujud mengerikan di hadapannya.

"Aku bisa membantumu. Kalau kau mati, mereka pasti akan berhenti mencarimu," Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah sosok ketakutan itu. Dalam sekejap, dua taring panjang muncul dan melayang di atas kepala sang pemuda. Pemuda itu melihat benda putih bak pisau tajam yang siap mengeksekusinya. Ia pun berteriak semakin kencang.

"Aku memang bukan manusia, melainkan seekor monster. Dan, monster seperti kami tak akan pernah sudi diperintah oleh manusia-manusia angkuh yang akan jadi mangsa kami, terutama oleh kau!" Pria itu berbisik sinis, masih mengarahkan telunjuknya ke leher pemuda itu. Kalau ia mengibaskan telunjuknya ke bawah, taring setajam pisau itu akan langsung turun dan menghabisi pemuda itu tanpa ampun.

Kondisi saat ini bagi pemuda itu bagai telur yang berada di ujung tanduk. Sedikit banyak ia sudah pasrah menerima takdirnya. Ia sudah hidup menanggung terlalu banyak aib dan penyesalan. Kesalahan demi kesalahan sudah ia lakukan, dan sampai saat ini ia hanya bisa lari menghindari konsekuensi yang ditanggung dari rentetan kesalahan itu. Ia hanya seorang pecundang, jadi memang untuk apa dia hidup?

Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat. Ia bergerak, merapatkan dirinya ke dinding. Pergerakan tubuh ringkih itu ternyata membuat sesuatu dari dalam mantelnya tersembul, lalu jatuh begitu saja menyentuh bumi.

Kotak kubus kayu berukuran segenggam tangan itu kembali terlihat dalam riak mata kemerahannya. Sesuatu seperti menghentikan amarahnya. Mengenai ingatan akan denting orgel yang mengalunkan sebuah lagu klasik. Sentuhan kelembutan itu seolah mampu menghentikan derasnya aliran amarah dalam hatinya.

Pemuda itu menyadari perubahan sikap sang monster. Tulang pipi dan jari telunjuk yang tadinya tampak menegang itu kini melembut. Sorot mata liar berwarna semerah darah beralih ke arah lain, memperhatikannya. Dalam sekejap, warna mata pria itu berganti jadi hitam kelam. Pemuda itu semakin merasa lega ketika mendapati dua taring yang melayang di atas kepalanya kini lenyap. Ia kembali menatap wajah sang monster, menemukan sorot mata hitam kelamnya menatap ke arah lain. Mengikuti sorot dingin itu, ia melihat kotak musik yang selalu ia bawa itu tergeletak di lantai. Ia langsung meraih kotak kayu itu lalu menyimpannya kembali.

Mata sang monster masih terpaku pada kotak musik itu sehingga saat sang pemuda itu mengambil lalu menyimpan kotak musik itu, gerak matanya tetap mengikutinya. Pemuda itu menyadari sorotan kelam milik pemuda itu mengarah padanya. Ia memberanikan diri balas menatap mata pria itu. Ada sesuatu yang menghentikan eksekusinya saat itu, dan pastinya berhubungan dengan kotak musik yang selalu disimpannya.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menghela nafas, berusaha mengunci sisa keliaran dan amarah di hatinya. Setelah tenang, pria itu mengucapkan sebuah pesan untuknya, dengan nada yang amat tenang dan berwibawa.

"Aku tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini. Kau sendirilah yang harus menyelesaikannya. Kaulah yang bertanggung jawab," Ungkapnya. "Kuminta sekali lagi agar kau menjauh dariku. Aku sudah melepaskan mangsaku untuk yang kedua kali. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang sama untuk yang ketiga kalinya,"

Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut kedua sosok itu. Mereka hanya saling membeku, berpandangan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya pria misterius itulah yang duluan membuat pergerakan. Ia membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan pemuda itu. Sembari melangkah, salah satu tangannya menggapai biola dan penggeseknya yang tergeletak aman di atas meja. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga sambil membawa biola dan bow masing-masing di tangan kiri dan kanannya. Kaki kanannya menapaki anak tangga untuk pertama kali. Langkah berikutnya tertahan di anak tangga ketiga dari lantai dasar. Sepatah kata dari pemuda itu menarik lehernya untuk menoleh pelan.

"Pernahkah kau merasakan ketika hidupmu ini sudah tak ada artinya lagi?" Suara pemuda itu terdengar lemah dan lirih, mencerminkan sisa ketakutan setelah kejadian tadi. "Di satu sisi kau masih ingin hidup, namun di sisi lain kau merasa kalau hidupmu itu sama sekali tak berharga?" Bibir pucatnya bergetar.

Pria itu tertarik dengan ucapannya, terlebih ketika menatap wajah sang pemuda saat mengatakan hal itu. Ada kesedihan terlukis di balik wajah pucatnya itu. Sorot matanya berubah kelam, seperti sorot mata seekor anak anjing yang dibuang. Ia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, walau ia sendiri bisa memahami apa yang tengah dialami oleh pemuda itu.

Kehidupan yang amat panjang seolah membuatnya jenuh menjalaninya. Ia bukan makhluk yang baru puluhan dekade menempati bumi ini. Entahlah, mungkin sudah lebih dari lima abad ia mengikuti alur sang waktu, dan banyak hal yang ia alami selama roda sang waktu membawanya mengarungi perjalanan panjang itu. Keabadian yang ia dapat di satu sisi membuatnya senang, namun di sisi lain ia seperti sesosok boneka pembunuh yang menjalani hari-harinya tanpa sebuah kebahagiaan. Kejenuhan seketika merambati hatinya, namun keinginannya untuk hidup masih tetap berakar kuat di tempat yang sama. Pemuda itu menanyakan satu hal yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya, seolah sosok pengecut dan lemah itu mengetahui isi hatinya dan pergolakan batin yang ia alami sepanjang sisa kehidupannya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?" Pria itu akhirnya merespon setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Pemuda itu hanya membungkam mulutnya. Wajahnya masih pucat dan seluruh badannya masih bergetar, seolah momen hampir matinya tersebut meninggalkan trauma yang cukup dalam baginya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dan di luar dugaan, sang pemuda memilih untuk berlari pelan meninggalkan sosok pria itu, tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata lagi. Pria itu memang heran mendapati perubahan sikap pemuda itu. Namun, ia membiarkan pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Selebihnya, ia mencoba melupakan ingatannya tentang pemuda itu, walaupun ia sendiri mulai menemukan hal menarik dalam diri pemuda itu. Mengenai pertanyaan terakhir yang pemuda itu ajukan, semua mengganggu pikirannya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memainkan biola di kamar lantai dua, tempat di mana pemuda itu beristirahat selama ia tak sadarkan diri. Dalam sekejap, ingatan itu mulai terkikis perlahan oleh alunan lagu lembut yang ia hasilkan dengan biolanya itu.

*

Hujan deras telah menghujami bumi sejak dua jam yang lalu. Gumpalan tebal awan mendung berarak. Suara gemuruh keras terus terdengar dari langit, disusul oleh sambaran petir. Malam itu pun nampak mengerikan. Jalanan kota yang biasanya ramai, mendadak berubah lengang. Tak ada manusia yang mau melintas di tengah guyuran hujan lebat seperti ini, terlebih diiringi oleh suara petir yang terus meneror mereka.

Jam kota berdentang, menggema di tengah nyanyian dari tetesan hujan. Jarum panjang dan jarum pendeknya menyatu, menunjuk pada angka dua belas. Tiga kali dentangan kencangnya mengiringi perjalanan sebuah mobil sedan yang kebetulan melintas melewatinya. Hujaman air hujan yang menyerang benda besi itu serta gumpalan kabut yang memperkecil sudut pandang tak membuat sang supir memperlambat laju mobilnya. Decitan rodanya mengoyak keheningan saat sang mobil berbelok ke sebuah tikungan, menandakan kalau mobil itu tengah melaju kencang, seolah terburu-buru mencapai ke suatu tempat.

Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah bangunan tua di salah satu sudut kota. Mobil itu terparkir di depan sebuah pagar tua yang terdapat onggokan besi-besi berkarat di sampingnya. Dinding lapuk mengurung bangunan bertingkat tiga itu. Tak ada penerangan di dalamnya sehingga kegelapanlah yang menjadi penghuni lama dari bangunan itu.

Hal itulah yang membuat ketiga penghuni mobil itu menjadikan bangunan tua tersebut sebagai tempat yang tepat bagi mereka untuk melaksanakan aksinya. Dengan memakai jas hujan hitam, mereka berdua turun dari mobil . Mereka melawan derasnya hujaman titik-titik air dari langit itu, melangkah ke bagasi belakang mobil. Sesuatu tersembunyi di dalamnya, merupakan misi yang harus mereka selesaikan malam ini juga. Perintah untuk mereka itu amat rahasia dan tentu saja beresiko sehingga mereka melaksanakannya tengah malam di tempat terpencil seperti bangunan ini.

Salah satu dari mereka membuka kap bagasi. Sebuah benda panjang dan besar yang terbungkus kantong plastik hitam seketika terefleksi di dalam bola mata liar mereka. Dua orang menarik kantong itu lalu menggotongnya sedangkan satu orang lagi membuka gerbang berkarat di hadapan mereka. Suara derit berat terdengar, seperti penyambutan bagi tiga orang itu sebelum mereka memasuki halaman gersang dari bangunan itu.

"Kita lakukan di sini," Salah seorang dari mereka mengisyaratkan pada teman lainnya yang membopong kantong besar itu untuk meletakkan benda tersebut di halaman gersang ini. Kedua temannya menuruti perintah itu. Mereka meletakkan benda besar dan berat tersebut lalu beralih membuka tali yang menyembunyikan isi di dalamnya.

Ketika tali itu berhasil dilepas, salah satu dari tiga sosok itu merobek plastik pembungkus tersebut, seketika mengekspos isi di dalamnya yang membuat orang awam bergidik.

Sosok tubuh berpakaian serba abu-abu terbujur kaku menghadapi mereka. Matanya terpejam, namun ia masih bernafas. Luka lebam dan goresan senjata tajam menghiasi sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya. Darah segar yang mengalir itu langsung menyatu dengan air hujan, menimbulkan kubangan-kubangan kecil cairan kemerahan.

Amat mengerikan. Sosok itu nampak habis dihajar sampai babak belur dan tak sadarkan diri. Ketiga orang yang membawanya diminta untuk melakukan eksekusi terakhir padanya. Terserah pada mereka mau melakukan apa, yang penting sosok itu harus benar-benar lenyap sehingga tak ada yang mampu melacak keberadaannya.

"Kita harus membuatnya merasakan akibatnya telah mencoba berhutang banyak pada organisasi tetapi malah kabur dan membunuh tiga teman kita," Salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol. Ia mengarahkan lubang peluru itu pada mulut pemuda malang tersebut. Pemuda itu yang masih tak sadarkan diri sebentar lagi akan merasakan kematian mendekapnya.

"Selamat tinggal Otoya! Kau hanya seorang pecundang tak berguna!" Salah satu mencemooh sambil tertawa keji, disambut oleh suara terkekeh dari dua teman lainnya.

Taring panjang menusuk leher salah satu dari mereka, sepersekian detik sebelum senapan itu mengeluarkan pelurunya. Teriakan pun menggema, mengalihkan dua sosok lainnya pada rekannya itu. Taring yang menancap di leher telah menghisap sari kehidupan dari tubuh itu dan dalam sekejap membuat sosok itu berubah transparan sebelum akhirnya tak berbekas lagi.

Dua rekannya berteriak ketakutan, namun sebelum mereka mencari sang pelaku di tengah kegelapan malam, keduanya sudah keburu menemui ajal dengan cara yang sama dalam tempo yang amat singkat.

Yang tersisa di tengah kegelapan itu hanya sosok pemuda bernama otoya yang masih tak sadarkan diri serta satu sosok lain yang berdiri memandangi kondisinya dari kejauhan.

Mata kemerahan bersinar di tengah kegelapan. Tato bergambar pecahan kristal yang muncul di lehernya. Semua itu ada pada seorang pria bermantel hitam yang tengah berdiri sambil memegang payung hitamnya. Bootsnya melawan jalanan berlumpur, berdecit saat ia melangkah untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Tiba di dekatnya, ia menatap tubuh babak belur dan berlumuran darah tersebut. Ia tak menyangka kalau akan bertemu pemuda itu lagi dan kembali menyelamatkannya.

"Kau lagi," Keluh pria itu pada sosok kaku tersebut. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, mengeluarkan embun tipis dari mulutnya.

"Apa boleh buat,"


	3. chapter 3

"Otoya!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Suara itu terdengar amat familiar untuknya. Sebuah suara lirih dan serak khas orang tua yang memang selalu mengisi hari-harinya dengan kelembutannya.

Ia seperti tersadar dari mimpi mendengar suara itu. Bola matanya langsung meneliti sekitarnya, merekam tempat familiar yang pernah jadi bagian masa lalunya. Ya! Ia sepertinya pernah mengalami kejadian ini. Seperti momen yang terjadi sekitar 5 tahun lalu saat ia baru masuk SMA.

Suasana yang terasa familiar untuknya. Ruangan tamu dengan desain ala jepang kuno. Lantai yang beralas tatami, meja kecil di tengah ruangan, serta pintu geser kayu. Ia tahu ia berada di mana. Apakah ia mengalami mimpi? Terlempar kembali ke masa lalunya? Atau malah justru semua kejadian yang ia alami selama 5 tahun tersebut ternyata merupakan mimpi singkatnya?

Semua pemikiran itu sirna ketika sosok tubuh renta yang berbalut yukata biru itu datang menghampirinya, muncul dari balik pintu geser kayu di hadapan Otoya. Sosok yang amat ia kenal dan sayangi, bahkan selalu ia ingat sebagai satu-satunya sosok yang menyayanginya dengan tulus.

"Kenapa tak menjawab panggilanku?" Sang nenek menghampiri Otoya, menemukan sorot mata menerawang. Wanita berambut dominan putih yang disanggul sederhana itu pun nampak heran. Apa yang terjadi pada cucunya itu? Padahal tadi saat berkunjung ke rumahnya, kondisinya nampak baik-baik saja.

"Otoya," Bibir pucat dan keriputnya menggemakan panggilan itu, dalam sekejap membuat sosok di hadapannya tersentak kaget.

"Ya, o-ba-chan?" Responnya seperti orang linglung.

"Kau habis melamun? Ada apa?" Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah saat ia menyirit.

"Ah! Tidak! Aku hanya ketiduran tadi, dan sekarang masih agak mengantuk," Pemuda berpakaian gakuran itu berusaha tersenyum agar sang nenek tak mencurigainya lagi.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku mengganggu istirahatmu," Tukas neneknya. "Aku sudah membuatkan makan siang. Segeralah ke ruang makan," Ujar neneknya. Ia berdiri, melangkah pelan memunggungi Otoya. Sampai di ambang pintu ia kembali menatap sosok kurus yang sedang mencoba berdiri untuk mengikutinya.

"Otoya, sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah. Orang tuamu pasti mencarimu,"

Wajah Otoya nampak muram mendengar sang nenek menyebut orang tuanya. Merasa tak suka, ia hanya tertunduk. Sang nenek menyadari perubahan sikapnya. Mungkinkah tadi pagi kembali terjadi pertengkaran antara sang anak dan orang tuanya.

"Mereka tak akan mencariku. Mereka sudah mengusirku, menganggap aku anak yang tidak berguna," Balas Otoya

"Mungkin terjadi kesalahpahaman antara kau dengan mereka..."

"Tidak! Mereka memang selalu menganggapku payah dan tak berguna!" Nada bicara Otoya mulai meninggi. "Aku membenci mereka!"

"Otoya!" Suara tegas namun lembut itu langsung menghentikan segenap umpatan Otoya untuk kedua orang tuanya. Ia menatap sang nenek, melihat wajah lembut yang berusaha untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Mereka selalu menyayangimu," Neneknya berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu. Jari-jarinya mengelus lembut rambut hitam pendeknya, menguraikan jalinan demi jalinan. Otoya hanya tertunduk, namun sorot matanya masih kelam.

"Ambillah ini," sang nenek mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam lengan yukatanya. Sebuah kotak kayu segenggam tangan terlihat menarik di mata Otoya. Tangan sang nenek yang lain memegang pergelangan tangannya, membalikkannya. Ia pun meletakkan kotak itu di atas telapak tangannya.

"Ini?" Otoya sudah mulai menebak fungsi benda itu. Ia membuka tutupnya perlahan lalu mendengar dentingan orgel mengalunkan sebuah lagu lembut.

"Kalau kau merasa sedih, dengarkanlah lagu ini. Mungkin akan membuatmu kembali tenang," Sang nenek tersenyum lembut. Senyuman itu seketika membuat Otoya menarik bibirnya, ikut membentuk simpul manis tersebut pada bibirnya. ia mengangguk pelan, merespon senang hadiah kecil itu.

"Terima kasih, oba-chan,"

*

Sebuah ruangan yang familiar kembali menyambut pandangannya ketika ia membuka perlahan kedua matanya itu. Tetapi, hantaman rasa sakit seketika menyerangnya, bahkan sebelum sosok itu mencoba menggali memori terakhirnya tentang ruangan ini. Ia seketika mengaduh, mengeluhkan segenap rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Lilitan perban membungkus beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

Dalam sekejap ia langsung bisa mengingat kejadian terakhir sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. Cukup mengerikan. Ia pergi ke suatu tempat dan beberapa anggota yakuza mulai meringkusnya. Urusan dengan mereka memang belum selesai, malah semakin meruncing saja saat tiga anggota pertama yang diperintahkan untuk mengejarnya kini menghilang tanpa jejak. Ia pun langsung mendapat hujaman pertanyaan sekaligus pukulan di sekujur tubuhnya. Mereka menghajarnya tanpa ampun, terlebih karena sosok itu tetap menolak untuk menjelaskan perihal tiga anggota mereka yang menghilang dan tidak mau membayar semua hutangnya.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya menjadi seorang pecundang. Dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh sosok-sosok keji, dipermalukan, bahkan hampir saja dibunuh oleh mereka.

Ya. Harusnya ia memang sudah mati, tapi lagi-lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia berhasil lolos dari maut.

Ia sudah bisa menebak sang penolong yang menariknya lepas dari cengkraman maut. Pintu ruangan membuka perlahan, menimbulkan derit berat yang menyayat gendang telinga. Sosok di tempat tidur itu tak bergeming melihat pria misterius yang berpakaian serba hitam tengah berjalan mendekat. Wajahnya tenang. Tatapan dingin menyorot dari kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau monster sepertimu memiliki hati yang mulia," Otoya mencoba terkekeh meledek pria dingin itu, walau setelah itu ia langsung mengaduh kesakitan karena mencoba menggerakkan badannya yang terluka.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya kebetulan menemukanmu yang sedang sekarat di tengah hujan," Ujar pria itu berbohong. Ia tak mau pemuda itu mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Lukamu cukup parah. Kau dipukuli oleh mereka?" Pria itu memeriksa sekujur tubuh Otoya yang terbalut perban. Saat mencoba mengobati lukanya, pria itu memang menemukan banyak luka dan memar.

"Ya, mereka berniat membunuhku," Otoya mengalihkan wajahnya, menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna putih lusuh karena terlapis debu.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan mereka. Kupikir masalah ini akan semakin rumit," Tukas pria itu memberi nasihat. Otoya hanya tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

"Aku tak memiliki apapun sekarang untuk melunasi hutangku pada mereka. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan adalah terus menghindar," Ia memalingkan kepalanya membelakangi pria itu, seolah menganggap kalau hal tersebut cukup memalukan untuk ia ungkapkan. Pria itu tengah menghadapi sosok yang tak berguna seperti dirinya.

"Kalau aku tertangkap lagi, mungkin aku akan mati,"

"Kau tidak mencoba berunding dengan mereka?"

"Apakah mereka tipikal orang yang suka dengan perundingan? Mereka tidak pernah menghargai nyawa korbannya. Jika kau tidak bisa melunasinya, pilihanmu hanya kematian,"

Pria itu menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sedikit banyak mulai merasa prihatin, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan pemuda itu tinggal sebentar di sini, sementara memikirkan cara lain yang mungkin bisa terlintas di pikiran mereka.

"Semua memang kesalahanku," Ungkap pemuda itu dengan wajah masih berpaling, menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari sang pria. "Terjebak dalam perjudian. Awalnya begitu menyenangkan, namun akhirnya aku terpaksa harus meminjam uang untuk membayar kekalahanku. Memalukan sekali,"

"Sudahlah, cukup," Pria itu memotong kata-kata berikutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir pucat Otoya itu. "Aku tidak mau mendengar keluhanmu. Beristirahatlah. Untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal di sini," Pria itu memberikan keputusan. Otoya langsung memalingkan wajahnya menatap pria itu. Cukup membingungkan memang mendengar ucapannya. Padahal, dulunya pria itu amat membencinya dan menganggapnya sebagai biang masalah.

Otoya kembali tertawa pelan mendengarnya, seketika membuat pria itu heran. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Pria itu melihat pemuda di hadapannya mengguretkan senyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau malah melakukan ini semua untukku?" Otoya bertanya, ingin mendengar alasan yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Pria di hadapannya nampak sedikit salah tingkah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, seolah tak ingin Otoya melihat perubahan sikapnya. Namun, Otoya terus menatapnya, memaksa untuk sebuah alasan yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau mati," Ungkap pria itu, membuat Otoya heran. Sebegitu cepatkah perubahan pikiran dari pria itu sehingga sosok yang tadinya sempat ingin membunuhnya dua kali pada akhirnya menyelamatkannya dan malah tak ingin membiarkan Otoya mati.

"Kau manusia yang menarik. Hanya itu yang aku pikirkan sehingga aku tak ingin kau mati sia-sia,"

Otoya masih tak bergeming. Namun pada akhirnya ia kembali tersenyum tipis. Sesosok monster yang notabene-nya adalah makhluk yang kejam bisa mengatakan hal itu sungguh-sungguh padanya. Amat kontradiksi bila dibandingkan dengan manusia yang sama sekali tak memiliki rasa kasihan padanya.

"Terima kasih," Ungkap Otoya sebagai respon untuk sang pria yang mau menyelamatkannya. Pria itu tak membalas ungkapan itu, mungkin karena merasa canggung. Otoya melihat pria itu melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu? Hmm... Apa kau memiliki panggilan tersendiri?" Otoya bertanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja," Ujarnya kesal. "Sugizo," Ia menyebutkan nama itu sedikit enggan.

"Aku Otoya. Kurenai Otoya," Otoya tersenyum saat memperkenalkan dirinya. Pria misterius bernama Sugizo hanya manggut-manggut sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu kamar lalu melengos begitu saja untuk keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan sosok pemuda bernama Otoya itu seorang diri.

*

Beberapa jejak langkah yang cukup dalam tercipta ketika segerombolan pemuda melangkah di sebuah tanah lapang berlumpur tersebut. Hujan semalam memang amat deras sehingga mengubah tanah di sekitar tempat itu menjadi kubangan berlumpur. Sisa genangan air hujan memantulkan sosok tubuh yang berdiri di dekatnya. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi memakai kaos dan jeans lusuh. Ia nampak dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang pria. Badan mereka kekar dan wajah mereka sangar. Tato berbagai bentuk menghias sekujur lengan mereka.

Ada satu hal menarik yang tengah mereka amati. Di tengah kubangan lumpur itu, mata mereka terfokus pada beberapa helai pakaian yang tergeletak begitu saja. Salah seorang mengambil helai pakaian itu, menelitinya sebentar. Yang lain mengalihkan pandangan ke sobekan kantong hitam di dekat pakaian-pakaian tersebut. Semuanya terdiam dalam keheningan, berusaha memecahkan satu misteri dari seluruh pengamatan itu.

Pemuda yang memakai jeans lusuh itu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku celananya. Ia menyalakan menggunakan pematik. Dalam sekejap asap tebal pun mengembus dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Aku yakin ini pakaian mereka. Dan ini plastik yang membungkus tubuh Otoya. Tetapi kenapa mereka semua justru menghilang?" Salah seorang anggota yakuza itu memberikan pertanyaan pada beberapa rekan lainnya.

"Pasti Otoya yang membunuhnya," Dugaan dari sosok lain menimbulkan pro dan kontra di antara mereka.

"Kita sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan! Mana mungkin ia masih bisa melawan, bahkan membunuh ketiga orang ini?!" Salah satu memberi pendapat.

"Kita cari mayatnya, mungkin salah satu dari mereka dikubur di sini. Otoya atau tiga orang itu!"

Beberapa anggota melakukan pencarian. Ada yang menelusuri halaman luas itu. Ada yang memasuki bangunan tua untuk menggeledah isi di dalamnya. Bahkan ada yang kembali ke mobil milik tiga rekan mereka yang masih terparkir di dekat gerbang. Tinggal empat orang yang masih tinggal di tempat kejadian untuk terus mengamati benda-benda tersebut lalu mendiskusikannya

"Apa polisi yang terlibat dalam kejadian ini?" Salah satu menduga dengan wajah takut.

"Kalau polisi sampai bertindak, bisa gawat," Yang lain menambahkan, seolah menyetujui dugaan itu.

Pemuda berambut model spike yang tengah merokok itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, seolah mengejek dugaan tolol mereka. Ia masih menghisap rokoknya dengan tenang. Berjongkok, ia menghadapi pakaian-pakaian penuh lumpur di hadapannya. Ia menggapai salah satu dari pakaian itu dengan sedikit jijik, seolah memiliki dugaan lain.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Inoran?! Menertawakan dugaanku?!" Sosok berbadan lebih tinggi darinya itu nampak tersinggung dengan tindakannya. Di luar dugaan, pemuda yang dipanggil Inoran itu mengacuhkannya. Bola mata kehitaman yang memancarkan siluet keliaran masih meneliti benda yang dipegangnya.

"Kau ini tolol ya?" Inoran menggumam.

"Kau bicara apa?!" Amarah pemuda itu meledak, namun tak bisa memberikan pemuda sombong itu sebuah pukulan. Ia hanya mampu menggertak, tertahan oleh sikap Inoran yang masih tenang.

"Tak ada tanda perkelahian di sini. Lihat! Tak ada bekas peluru atau senjata tajam. Lagipula, tempat ini masih nampak sepi. Kalau polisi ikut campur pasti banyak wartawan yang meliput. Mereka itu kan hanya anjing pemerintah yang haus pujian," Sahut Inoran sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Lalu, apa yang dapat kau duga?!" Yang lain bertanya. Inoran hanya menghela nafas sambil mengempaskan pakaian kotor yang ia pegang begitu saja. Ia berdiri, mengibaskan tangan kanannya dari sisa lumpur, sementara tangan kirinya mengapit batang rokok pada jari-jarinya.

"Urusan ini biar serahkan padaku. Kalian tak akan bisa menghadapinya begitu saja. Sosok yang membunuh mereka ini sosok yang kuat,"

"Apa kau menduga sosok itu adalah Otoya sendiri?"

Inoran mengangkat bahunya "Entahlah" Bisiknya sambil memgembuskan asap rokok di mulutnya. "Kalau Otoya ternyata adalah makhluk itu,"

"Makhluk apa memangnya yang kau maksud?! Katakan pada kami dengan jelas! Atau kau sebenarnya hanya mengarang kebohongan pada kami!" inoran menghadapi desakan dan ejekan sosok yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan wajah tenang. Satu isapan rokoknya mengepul di udara, menjadi isapan terakhir sebelum puntung rokok yang sudah memendek itu dicampakkan begitu saja ke tanah berlumpur.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya. Lagipula, kalau aku menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian pun, kalian tetap tak akan mengerti," Jelas Inoran. Kakinya sibuk menghancurkan puntung rokok itu dengan satu kali hentakan pelan.

"Kau meremehkan kami!" Ia kembali menerima bentakan. "Kau ini sombong sekali, padahal kau baru bergabung beberapa bulan dalam organisasi!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan," Inoran mencoba menjelaskan. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jeans. Gerak geriknya tak sedikitpun menyiluetkan rasa takut.

"Kau--!" Sebuah cengkraman kuat mendarat di leher kaosnya. Kedua rekan lainnya mencoba melerai perselisihan yang timbul di antara mereka.

Sorot mata liar Inoran masih tetap tenang. Ia menatap wajah sosok yang berani menantangnya. Perlahan, tangan Inoran memegang pergelangan tangan itu untuk menyingkirkan dari leher kaosnya. Pria di hadapannya mempererat cengkramannya. Saat itulah jari-jari Inoran yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan itu mulai meremasnya kuat-kuat. Dalam beberapa detik, teriakan kesakitan terlepas dari mulut pria berbadan besar itu.

Dengan mudah, Inoran berhasil melepaskan tangan pemuda yang mencengkram leher bajunya itu. Ia mengibaskan tangannya pada bajunya seperti membersihkan debu yang menempel, sementara sosok di hadapannya masih mengaduh sambil memegang lengannya yang terasa nyeri.

"Ka-kau!" Sosok itu hanya bisa merutuk, sementara dua rekan lainnya mengerubungi sosok itu.

Inoran tertawa kecil untuk mengejek sosok itu. Pria itu masih beruntung karena Inoran bisa saja mematahkan tangannya dalam sekejap.

Beberapa anggota yakuza yang datang berhasil mengalihkan mereka dari pertengkaran yang lebih sengit. Mereka semua kembali mengerubung untuk mendengarkan laporan yang didapat.

"Tak ada petunjuk. Tak ada mayat siapapun di sini," Jelas salah seorang anggota.

"Mereka seperti lenyap," Sahut yang lain.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, kalian tak akan mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya," Inoran angkat bicara. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lain, menyalakannya lalu mulai mengisapnya.

"Serahkan padaku!" Ucapan Inoran dalam sekejap membuat mereka saling pandang. Tak ada yang mempercayai seorang junior seperti Inoran untuk mengemban tugas ini sendirian.

"Kau mau menyelesaikannya sendirian?!" Respon negatif langsung ia terima. Nampaknya mereka semua memang masih belum mempercayainya.

"Kalau kalian mencoba mencari Otoya dengan cara yang sama, aku jamin kalian akan kembali menemui kegagalan," Inoran meyakinkan mereka. "Aku yang akan menyelidikinya,"

Semua hanya diam, saling berpandangan. Tak ada yang bisa membantah ucapan pemuda urakan itu, walau sebenarnya mereka masih belum bisa menerima keputusan Inoran. Pada akhirnya, respon diam dari mereka memberi isyarat bagi Inoran untuk melakukan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Inoran tersenyum lebar, nampak sangat senang menerima tugas membahayakan itu. Memang, ia sebenarnya sudah menantikan pertemuannya dengan ras jahanam yang telah membantai ras-nya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia ingin menghadapi monster itu langsung--siapapun itu baik Otoya, maupun mungkin orang lain yang berada di belakangnya--untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Bootsnya menapaki jalanan berlumpur, mencetak jejak yang cukup dalam saat sosok itu meninggalkan kerumunan pria berwajah sangar yang sudah dua bulan ini menjadi partnernya. Mereka semua memperhatikan punggung tegap itu, tanpa berani menghentikan langkahnya.

*


	4. chapter 4

Kesunyian menemaninya sejak tadi, membuat Otoya merasa bosan. Sejak pagi, ia hanya bisa terbaring di tempat tidurnya untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah mulai pulih dan bisa bergerak dengan leluasa, namun Sugizo itu ternyata cukup cerewet dalam menjaganya. Ia mengurung Otoya di sini agar ia beristirahat, memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemah.

Di tengah rasa bosannya itu, Otoya selalu menatap ke luar jendela. Kebetulan tempat tidurnya berada di samping jendela kamar sehingga ia bisa memperhatikan aktivitas di luar sana pada siang hari itu. Jalanan terlihat lengang, hanya ada beberapa orang yang lewat. Ia selalu menemukan suasana sepi di lingkungan sekitar rumah ini. Mungkin saja karena lokasi rumah ini ada di daerah terpencil.

Suara gesekan biola terdengar dari luar ruangan kamar, dalam sekejap memecah lamunan Otoya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah pintu lalu kembali menerawang. Lagu dari permainan biola itu mengalun di telinganya. Ia menikmati alunan lagu tersebut, merasa kagum pada sosok yang tengah memainkannya.

Alunan lagu itu menariknya untuk bangun. Ia ingin keluar dan menyaksikan langsung bagaimana lagu lembut itu dijalin.

Derit berat terdengar, sedikit memekakkan telinga saat Otoya berhasil membuka pintu kamar. Otoya menjejakkan kakinya pada lantai berlapis semen kasar dan dingin. Kakinya sedikit diseret karena ia memang melangkah sambil berpegangan pada teralis kayu. Sembari melangkah, Otoya melihat pemandangan lantai dasar dari atas, mencari keberadaan sang pemain biola. Mungkin saja bayangan sosok itu bisa terpantul di bola mata Otoya.

Pencarian Otoya akan sosok itu belum berhasil, bahkan sampai tanpa disadari ia sudah mencapai tangga. Kaki Otoya menapak pelan pada anak tangga itu. Satu per satu kakinya menyentuh anak tangga tersebut sampai akhirnya ia tiba di lantai dasar.

Suara itu makin terdengar jelas. Ia menemukan pria itu duduk di kursi ruang tamu sambil memainkan biola itu. Ia langsung menghentikan permainannya saat menangkap sosok berpiyama putih itu dari sudut matanya. Sugizo nampak sedikit khawatir menemukan Otoya yang seharusnya masih beristirahat di tempat tidur justru malah berjalan-jalan keluar ruangan.

"Kenapa kau malah keluar ruangan?" Sugizo bertanya sambil menatapnya heran. Otoya mencoba tersenyum untuk menyapa sosok itu.

"Aku tertarik dengan lagu yang kau mainkan," Jawab Otoya ringan. Sugizo tak bergeming menerima pujian itu. Ini memang sudah yang ketiga kalinya ia mendengar pemuda itu mengungkapkan pujian padanya, namun Sugizo tetap tak ingin menanggapinya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau monster sepertimu ternyata sangat suka bermain biola," Tukas Otoya kembali, mengajak pria yang memakai kemeja hitam itu untuk bicara. Otoya duduk di dekat Sugizo, secara tak langsung berniat menemaninya bermain. Namun, Sugizo sepertinya jadi merasa risih.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar. Lukamu tidak akan cepat sembuh kalau kau tidak beristirahat," Sugizo menggosok bow-nya dengan rosin. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan kembali melanjutkan permainan biolanya.

Otoya tak menuruti saran Sugizo. Ia masih duduk di sampingnya, menghadapi pria itu yang tengah bersiap dengan biola serta penggeseknya. Sugizo tidak bisa mengusirnya melihat pancaran bola mata Otoya yang nampak serius, seolah memang benar-benar ingin menyaksikan permainan biola dari monster di hadapannya. Dalam sekejap, suara mendayu dihasilkan dari gesekan pertama bow-nya pada salah satu senar. Partikel-partikel kecil dari Rosin yang menempel pada bow pun berterbangan. Setelah itu, Otoya mendengar rangkaian melodi indah yang dihasilkan dari permainan mengagumkan Sugizo. Alunan lagu itu terdengar sempurna di telinganya, membuat Otoya seolah terbuai. Ia memperhatikan pergerakan lincah jari-jari panjang dari satu senar ke senar lain serta keanggunan tangan kanan Sugizo dalam memainkan bow di tangannya. Semua itu dalam sekejap membuat Otoya kagum. Timbul keinginan dalam hatinya untuk bisa memainkan alat musik itu.

"Pasti kau merasa senang saat tengah memainkan biola itu," Ujar Otoya tepat setelah Sugizo menghentikan permainannya. Sugizo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, menemukan senyum antusias tercetak di bibir pemuda itu.

"Pertama kali aku melihat seseorang memainkan biola dengan penuh perasaan sepertimu, dan lagu yang kau mainkan itulah yang menunjukkannya padaku,"

Sugizo hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Sosok di hadapannya itu berkomentar seperti seorang kritikus, terdengar sedikit berlebihan untuknya. Tapi ia mengakui kalau beberapa hal yang ia katakan memang benar.

"Ya, aku memang suka bermain biola," Hanya itu respon yang bisa Sugizo ungkapkan. Namun, kata-katanya itu memberikan makna lebih dalam bagi seorang Otoya.

"Kau bisa bermain biola?" Sugizo bertanya langsung sambil menatap matanya, membuat Otoya salah tingkah seketika.

"A-aku? Ya..." Otoya tertawa canggung. "Eh! Maksudku aku memang pernah berlatih, tapi sekarang sudah menyerah," Ia menjelaskan dengan perasaan malu. Pasti sang maestro di hadapannya itu akan menertawakannya. "Aku memang payah," Otoya menyambung lagi sebelum Sugizo memberikan komentar yang mungkin berupa ledekan untuknya. Otoya menundukkan wajahnya, merasa minder.

Di luar dugaan, biola dan bow malah tersodor pada sosok tertunduk itu. Otoya sontak heran. Ia melihat Sugizo memberikan biola dan bow padanya dengan wajah datar, seolah tak menanggapi komentar negatif Otoya barusan.

"Mainkan! Aku ingin mendengarnya," Pinta Sugizo dengan wajah serius. Otoya seketika salah tingkah.

"Eh!? Apa kau bercanda?" Ujar Otoya terkejut. Wajahnya terlihat memerah karena gugup. Nyalinya tak cukup besar untuk memainkan biola di hadapan seorang maestro seperti Sugizo. Yang ada, pasti Sugizo akan menertawakannya jika menemukan kesalahan dari permainan Otoya.

"T-tidak," Tolak Otoya seketika. Ia mendorong pelan bow dan biola yang disodorkan. "Aku tidak bisa," Ia tertawa getir.

"Tadi kau bilang, kau pernah berlatih bukan, berarti sedikit banyak kau bisa memainkannya," Sugizo membujuk pemuda itu. Wajahnya tetap tenang.

"T-tapi,"

"Mainkan saja!" Sugizo kembali menyodorkan biolanya. Otoya menerima ragu bow dan biola di tangannya. Dagunya sudah bersandar pada shoulder rest biola tersebut. Tangan kirinya menopang leher biola, sementara tangan kanannya memegang penggesek panjang.

"Aku takut merusak biolamu. Bagaimana kalau kau tidak suka dengan lagu yang kumainkan," Sugizo mulai gerah menerima banyak alasan dari pemuda itu.

"Mainkan saja!" Nada bicara Sugizo meninggi. Otoya mengangguk pelan, takut membuat monster di hadapannya kembali murka mendengar alasan-alasan itu.

"Aku...harus memainkan lagu apa?" Otoya bertanya canggung setelah beberapa menit mereka terjebak dalam keheningan. Sugizo melipat tangannya.

"Apapun yang kau bisa,"

Otoya mengangguk pelan. Jari-jari tangan kirinya sudah bersiap untuk berpindah dari satu senar ke senar lain.

Sebuah lagu mengalun. Hanya berupa harmoni delapan nada dasar yang terdengar. Suara yang dihasilkan tidak bisa dikatakan indah, sumbang dan kebanyakan diisi derit kasar dari gesekan yang kurang baik antara bow dengan senarnya. Otoya merasa malu dengan permainannya sendiri. Dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, ia sudah menghentikan permainannya.

"Hanya...itu," Otoya menunduk, tetapi matanya mencuri pandang terhadap sosok Sugizo, ingin tahu reaksi pria dingin itu melihat permainannya tadi.

Wajah Sugizo masih tenang. Tak ada umpatan atau kritik tajam yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Sugizo menghela nafas. Otoya tak bisa menebak apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

"Kau pasti shock mendengar permainan biolaku bukan?" Otoya berkata pelan. Sugizo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak juga," Jawabnya.

"Aku hanya baru berlatih satu bulan. Lagipula itu sudah lama sekali," Jelas Otoya sambil mengembalikan biola dan penggeseknya pada Sugizo. Sugizo memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Ia masih tertunduk dengan wajah pesimis. Ada sesuatu yang tersirat dalam riak kehitaman pada bola mata Otoya, sesuatu seperti keinginan terpendam yang muncul kembali saat ini. Otoya memang mencoba menguburnya kembali, tapi Sugizo sudah lebih dulu mengetahuinya.

"Memangnya kau ingin berlatih lagi?" Pertanyaan itu seketika membuat Otoya kembali gugup. Pemuda itu langsung terkejut. Ia salah tingkah sehingga mengeluarkan respon yang berlebihan. Otoya tertawa lepas namun getir. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku mungkin tidak berbakat biola. Dulu saja pernah berlatih, namun akhirnya hanya bisa menghasilkan nada sumbang seperti tadi," Ungkap Otoya pada Sugizo. Sosok misterius di hadapannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum sinis, seolah ada hal aneh yang ia temukan dari kata-kata Otoya.

"Ada apa? Aku memang benar 'kan? Aku tidak berbakat," Tukas Otoya sewot mendapati sorot mata sinis Sugizo menatapnya.

"Baru berlatih satu bulan kau sudah bilang tidak berbakat lalu menyerah," Sugizo hanya menggumam, tapi kata-katanya menusuk Otoya seketika.

"Kalau kau memang mau berlatih, berlatih terus. Saat kau menyerah itulah berarti kau sudah gagal," Ucapan berikutnya membuat pemuda di hadapannya hanya tertunduk sambil tersenyum getir. Menjadi hal yang aneh baginya kalau sosok monster kejam ini bisa menasihatinya, dan kata-kata kerasnya tadi seolah membangun keinginan yang sudah dikuburnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku--" Otoya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya ia masih canggung. Sugizo tidak ingin terjebak keheningan dengan pemuda itu. ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi permainannya. Ia menyimpan biola dan bow-nya ke dalam kap biola, lalu menutup kap itu. Sugizo hendak berpaling lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Namun, panggilan pelan pemuda itu menghentikan niatnya sejenak.

"Aku mau berlatih lagi," Otoya nampak gugup mengatakannya. "Tapi, maukah kau yang mengajariku?" Ia menengadah, menghadapi wajah tak bergeming Sugizo, lalu tersenyum lebar. Sugizo mengguretkan senyum tipis di bibirnya, merespon permintaan pemuda itu dengan anggukan pelan.

*

Cahaya rembulan memancarkan sinarnya ke bumi, menyorot satu sosok yang terabaikan di tengah kerumunan manusia itu. Sugizo nampak berdiri menepi di pinggir jalan sambil memainkan biolanya. Suara lembut dari gesekan demi gesekan itu mengalun, namun terkubur dalam suara hiruk pikuk manusia yang melintas di hadapannya.

Hari semakin larut, kepadatan manusia di hadapannya pun mulai berkurang. Suasana lengang tercipta. Sugizo memainkan lagu terakhir dengan biolanya untuk mengusir kesepian. Jari-jari tangannya dengan lincah berpindah dari satu senar ke senar lainnya. Nada yang dihasilkan memang terdengar indah, tetapi Otoya sendiri merasa kalau permainannya malam ini amat berantakan. Ia tak menikmati permainannya, merasa sangat gelisah. Ia memang sangat lapar sehingga tak bisa sepenuhnya fokus dalam bermain.

Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencari mangsa. Ia membereskan seluruh peralatan bermain biolanya. Setelah semua rapi, Sugizo mulai melangkah sambil menenteng biolanya. Wajahnya nampak tenang, walau saat ini sebenarnya tempramennya sedang buruk. Rasa lapar itu semakin mengganggunya, padahal saat ini ia sebenarnya tidak mood untuk makan. Tapi, ia memang tak ingin tubuhnya melemah, sehingga mau tidak mau ia memang harus mendapatkan minimal seseorang.

Dari kejauhan, ia melihat seorang pemuda melangkah berlawanan arah dengannya. Ia sendirian, lagipula di jalanan ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Sebuah rencana kejam tersusun rapi dalam otaknya, mengenai pemuda itu yang saat ini sudah ia targetkan sebagai mangsa. Senyuman keji terguret di bibirnya, menyambut kesempurnaan rencana itu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, seketika langsung ia sembunyikan, menggantinya dengan ekspresi beku.

Pemuda berpakain gakuran itu melangkah dengan tenang sambil menyampirkan tas sekolah di bahunya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari akan bahaya yang mengintainya. Sugizo merasa seperti seekor singa yang tengah mengintai seekor rusa muda yang tengah makan dengan tenang. Rusa itu nampaknya sedang lengah, sehingga sang singa bisa langsung memangsanya.

Mereka berpapasan. Waktu semenit sepertinya masih terlalu banyak bagi Sugizo untuk menyerang pemuda itu. Semua berlangsung amat cepat. Sisi liarnya seolah membutakannya, membuatnya tak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan pada pemuda malang itu sehingga ia sampai tersungkur. Sugizo menatap mata pemuda itu, menemukan siluet ketakutan yang amat dalam, terlebih saat melihat mata kemerahan dan gambar pecahan kristal yang muncul di dua sisi leher Sugizo.

Pemuda itu ketakutan melihat sosok asing di hadapannya. Wajah beku itu amat mengerikan. Siluet mata seorang pembunuh, yang amat tenang saat ingin melaksanakan eksekusinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan kenapa sosok itu justru mengincarnya. Yang jelas ia harus melawan lalu berlari menghindar sejauh mungkin.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, pemuda itu menabrakkan diri pada tubuh sekeras tembok tersebut untuk melawannya. Tak siap menerima serangan mendadak itu, sosok jangkung tersebut sedikit goyah. Kesempatan itu diambil oleh sang pemuda untuk berlari kencang. Dalam hitungan detik, sang pemuda berpakaian gakuran hitam itu sudah memunggungi Sugizo beberapa meter dari hadapannya.

"Bodoh," Gumam Sugizo sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada punggung rapuh yang semakin mengecil dari pandangannya. Dua taring besar muncul lalu mengejarpemuda itu. Sudah berada di atas kepala sang mangsa, taring itu pun seketika mengoyak lehernya. Teriakan keras menggema, menjadi teriakan terakhir sang pemuda sebelum tubuhnya lenyap tak berbekas.

Eksekusi selesai. Sugizo menjatuhkan tangannya, membiar-kannya menggantung lemas. Ia menghela nafas, beralih menatap benda terakhir yang ditinggalkan sang korban, sebuah tas sekolah berwarna hitam. Sedikit banyak, ia jadi menyesal menghabisi sosok tak bersalah ini. Pemuda itu tak melakukan hal buruk padanya, tetapi dengan kejam ia malah menghabisi nyawanya.

Sebenarnya, hal itu wajar-wajar saja karena ia memang monster yang hidup dari sari kehidupan manusia di sekitarnya. Jadi, kalau ia ingin terus hidup, ia harus membunuh mereka. Lagipula, Sugizo sudah berulang kali melakukan hal itu, bahkan pernah memangsa mereka dengan lebih kejam, jadi saat ini kenapa ia malah menyesal sendiri setelah menghabisi nyawa hanya seekor manusia lemah itu?

Tapi, perasaan hatinya masih bergejolak. Ia pun menghela nafas mengusir perasaan itu. Ia beralih mengambil kap biola yang tergeletak dekat kakinya, hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah, tanpa dihantui lagi oleh rasa lapar.

Sebuah ketukan teratur dan berdecit mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Sugizo melihat sosok pemuda berpenampilan urakan tengah melangkah mendekatinya. Dari jauh, Sugizo melihat bola mata berwarna keunguan bersinar dan menyorot ke arahnya. Sebuah tatapan mengerikan penuh amarah yang menusuknya. Ia tak bergeming, merasakan bahaya mengintainya. Pemuda itu sepertinya bukan manusia, ataupun monster yang satu ras dengannya.

Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah sejenak ketika sepatu ketsnya menginjak satu stel gakuran milik pemuda malang tadi. Ia menatap gakuran itu, tersenyum sinis lalu beralih menatap Sugizo.

"Jadi ini makan malam-mu?" Ia terkekeh pelan sambil menyingkirkan pakaian itu menggunakan kakinya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya, lurus, mendekati sosok Sugizo yang menghadapinya dengan waspada.

"Aku sendiri belum makan malam," Ujar sosok itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, memberikan jarak sekitar satu meter untuknya dan Sugizo yang saling berhadapan. Kedua alis Sugizo bertaut.

"Apa maumu?" Ia bertanya pada sosok berambut model spike itu. Sang pemuda hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya kebetulan lewat, tuan fangire," Sosok itu mengejek Sugizo, namun Sugizo sepertinya tidak termakan ejekannya. Reaksi pria berpakaian serba hitam itu masih tenang.

"Sebenarnya aku juga mengincar dia, tapi kau sudah merebutnya duluan," Pemuda itu mengusap belakang kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas sambil bertolak pinggang, melihat sekitarnya dengan wajah canggung, lalu kembali memandang pria bermantel hitam panjang tersebut.

"Apa boleh buat, di sini tak ada lagi yang lewat. Aku akan mencarinya ke tempat lain,"

Sugizo mencoba untuk tak menanggapinya. Ia memang tidak suka mencari masalah dengan orang lain, terlebih dengan pemuda yang tak jelas juntrungannya ini. Sugizo berbalik, hendak meninggalkan pemuda itu. Masalah di antara mereka mungkin cuma mereka kebetulan bertemu dan mengincar mangsa yang sama. Lagipula, apalagi yang bisa didebatkan jika mangsa itu memang sudah menjadi milik Sugizo? Tetapi, pemuda itu ternyata memiliki tujuan lain dari yang Sugizo duga. Terbukti, saat Sugizo hendak berpaling darinya, pemuda itu malah menahan kepergiannya.

"Mau ke mana, tuan fangire?" Ujar pemuda itu sok akrab. Sugizo menatap mata pemuda itu, masih menemukan sorot ejekan untuknya. Panggilan itu memang membuat Sugizo gerah, walau ia sendiri memang berasal dari jenis ras yang disebutkan pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"Kita belum berkenalan lebih dekat," Pemuda itu mengambil tiga langkah untuk lebih mendekati Sugizo. Pria berambut lurus menutupi leher itu mundur selangkah memberinya penolakan. Reaksi Sugizo sontak membuat pemuda ber-sweater abu-abu itu tertawa lepas.

"Ada apa?" Ungkapnya di tengah tawa ejekan itu "Kau takut?"

"Kalau hanya soal berebut mangsa, sebaiknya kau tak usah memperpanjangnya lagi. Aku sedang tak minat membuat masalah dengan siapapun,"

Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana jeansnya. "Sombong sekali," Gumamnya. "Aku hanya ingin berkenalan, tidak bermaksud membuat masalah," Jelasnya lagi. Meskipun ia sudah mengatakan tujuan itu beberapa kali, pria dingin di hadapannya nampak masih belum percaya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tertarik mengenal siapapun," Respon Sugizo dingin. "Pergilah! Urusan kita sudah selesai, bukan!" Ia mengusir pemuda itu. Pemuda itu nampak kesal dengan reaksi tak bersahabat dari Sugizo, namun ia tetap mengguretkan senyum. Tanpa mendengar perintahnya, ia malah mengambil satu langkah lagi untuk mendekati Sugizo. Sugizo semakin kesal. Ia meninggalkan pemuda itu begitu saja, melangkah dengan tergesa.

"Pemuda yang aku cari ada padamu bukan? Kau yang membunuh tiga orang rekanku di rumah kosong kemarin malam," Kata-kata itu membuat jantung Sugizo berdegup kencang. Ia menghentikan langkah tergesanya, kembali menghadapi sang pemuda dengan wajah kaget. Pemuda itu kembali terkikik geli, seperti amat senang berhasil membuat kaget sosok minim ekspresi itu.

"Bau tubuhmu masih tersisa di sana. Kau memang bisa mengecoh manusia-manusia tolol itu, tapi tidak denganku,"

"Kau bagian dari mereka?" Sugizo memelankan kalimatnya, nampak tak percaya ada sosok monster yang mau bergabung dengan manusia dalam suatu organisasi, walaupun itu adalah organisasi kriminal.

"Ya," Jawab pemuda itu "Hanya ingin bersenang-senang," Ia menjelaskan tujuan yang kembali sulit untuk dipercaya. Namun Sugizo tak terlalu menggubris tujuan tak masuk akal tersebut. Pikirannya terfokus pada rencana pemuda itu untuknya. Berbahaya sekali jika sosok sepertinya ada di dalam kelompok yakuza tersebut. Ia pasti mengincar Sugizo juga.

"Kau menyelamatkannya? Atau sudah memangsanya?" Pemuda itu menginterogasi Sugizo. Keheningan mengisi mereka sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau aku sudah memangsanya?" sugizo menjebaknya dengan pertanyaan, berharap kalau pemuda itu mengira Sugizo sudah membunuhnya. Pemuda itu tertawa sebentar mendengarnya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya sambil memandang sekelilingnya. Setelah itu tatapan liarnya kembali menusuk Sugizo.

"Berarti permainan selesai? Tidak! Tidak!" Pemuda itu menggumam. Sugizo menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat gelagat aneh itu.

"Kau tetap berurusan denganku," Jawab pemuda itu ringan.

"Aku tak mau berurusan denganmu!" Sugizo menolak tegas. "Kalau aku memangsanya, berarti masalah organisasi itu sudah beres,"

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa pelan. Bunyi detak sepatu ketsnya terdengar, menimbulkan melodi yang membuat jantung Sugizo berdegup amat cepat. Sugizo ingin mundur lalu bergegas meninggalkannya, tapi tubuhnya serasa kaku. Apakah saat ini ia merasa...takut?

Pemuda itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya, hanya terpisahkan oleh jarak beberapa inci saja. Dari dekat, Sugizo semakin bisa merasakan kengerian yang menusuknya melalui tatapan bola mata keunguan itu. Pancaran amarah yang terpendam membuat Sugizo tak mampu bergeming.

"Tapi aku tak yakin kau sudah membunuhnya," Pemuda itu berbisik "Ia masih hidup dan berada bersamamu,"

Sugizo tak menjawab.

"Sepertinya kau mulai semakin lemah, tuan fangire," Ungkap pemuda itu "Saat memangsa manusia tadi juga kau seperti tidak tega," Ia tersenyum mengejek "Mungkin kau sudah berubah menjadi monster yang baik hati,"

Sugizo tetap tak membalas ejekan itu. Ia berusaha tenang,mendaratkan pandangan tajam pada pemuda itu untuk menggertaknya. Ia berharap pemuda itu takut lalu berhenti mengganggunya, tapi tetap saja perlawanan kecil Sugizo tak memberi arti apa-apa untuknya. Justru, pemuda itu semakin tertarik melihat pancaran keliaran dari sepasang bola mata kehitaman tersebut.

"Keliaran yang semakin meredup. Jangan menyesal kalau suatu saat nanti keberadaanmu akan lenyap," Raut wajah Sugizo berubah ketakutan, jelas sekali terefleksi dalam bola mata keunguan pemuda itu. Bola mata semerah garnet dan warna kristal yang muncul di dua sisi lehernya jelas menunjukkan kalau Sugizo ingin sekali menyerangnya. Namun, pemuda itu segera mundur beberapa langkah, memunggunginya lalu meninggalkan Sugizo, seolah tak ingin menerima tantangannya. Sugizo sendiri juga tak menahan pemuda itu lagi. Dalam sekejap, sosok berbadan kurus itu sudah mengecil lalu menghilang disamarkan oleh kabut malam.

Sugizo menghela nafas, ia merasa lega karena setidaknya, sedikit gertakan darinya bisa membuat pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Ia masih menenangkan dirinya. Rasa takut masih terasa. Ancaman pemuda itu membekas dalam pikirannya. Setelah ini, kemungkinan besar pemuda itu akan kembali menerornya. Ia tahu bahaya yang besar tengah mengintainya, sehingga ia harus berhati-hati.

*


	5. chapter 5

Alunan dari satu kali gesekan pelan pada salah satu senarnya membaurkan sementara keheningan di ruang tamu. Hanya sekejap, tak sampai sepuluh detik, suara itu sudah menghilang. Penggesek biola masih melekat pada senarnya, berada di posisi paling ujung, terhenti begitu saja atas komando dari seseorang.

Otoya masih mematung pada posisinya: duduk di atas sebuah kursi putar tanpa lengan dengan biola yang terapit pada siku lehernya, serta penggesek di tangan kanannya. Di hadapan pemuda itu, sang pelatih mengajarnya dengan tegas, membetulkan beberapa posisi yang salah dari caranya memainkan biola.

"Pegang bow ini kuat-kuat sehingga gesekan yang ditimbulkan tidak berderit seperti tadi," Sugizo mengarahkan. Ia mengambil biola kesayangannya lalu mencontohkan pada Otoya dengan menggesek salah satu senar. Gesekan cepat dan kuat itu menghasilkan bunyi sempurna yang membuat Otoya tercenung.

Atas instruksi Sugizo, Otoya mencobanya kembali. Ia memegang bow-nya kuat-kuat lalu menggeseknya sekuat tenaga. Bunyi yang dihasilkan malah membuat Sugizo menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk memegang bow ini kuat-kuat, bukan menggeseknya terlalu keras seperti tadi!" Ungkap Sugizo kesal. Otoya hanya tertunduk dengan wajah muram.

"Aku tahu! Jangan terus marah-marah seperti itu!" Protes sosok yang lebih muda itu. Ia pun langsung menggesek pelan senar biolanya, menimbulkan bunyi yang sedikit lebih sempurna. Sugizo tak langsung memberinya pujian. Ia hanya manggut-manggut pelan, seolah mengakui kalau suara gesekan barusan sedikit sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

Otoya sudah berlatih bersama Sugizo sebanyak dua kali. Karena tinggal bersama untuk sementara, Sugizo jadi melatih Otoya setiap hari. Dalam dua hari dilatih oleh pria itu, Otoya sudah banyak mengeluh. Pemuda angin-anginan seperti dirinya memang seharusnya tak dilatih bersama sosok keras dan perfeksionis seperti Sugizo. Latihan selama berjam-jam, pengulangan yang terus menerus sampai sempurna, serta ungkapan sinis dari pria itu saat melatihnya membuat Otoya tak tahan.

"Bahuku pegal," Otoya kembali mengutarakan keluhannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat sejenak," Pintanya sambil menatap mata Sugizo. Pria itu mendaratkan pandangan sinis sebelum akhirnya menyanggupi permintaan pemuda itu. Ia meninggalkan Otoya, pergi ke suatu tempat. Entah apa yang saat itu ia ingin lakukan, Otoya tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Yang jelas, waktu luangnya saat ini benar-benar ia manfaatkan untuk beristirahat.

Satu jam sudah dihabiskan untuk berlatih biola. Otoya memandangi jari-jari tangannya yang memerah. Ujung jarinya terasa sakit bersentuhan dengan senar-senar biola. Ia mengaduh, mengistirahatkan bahu dan lengannya yang terasa kaku. Sang pelatih ternyata bisa setega itu menyiksanya dengan satu jam latihan tanpa jeda. Otoya menggerutu dalam hatinya, merasa kalau latihan yang ia jalankan terasa amat berat. Ini baru permulaan, mungkin untuk selanjutnya level kesulitan yang dialaminya akan meningkat. Ia sepertinya ingin menyerah. Namun, apakah ia harus segampang itu menyerah setelah baru menjalankan dua kali latihan?

Suara ketukan sepatu terdengar teratur di telinga Otoya. Pemuda berkemeja putih lengan pendek itu menengok ke belakang, menemukan sosok Sugizo mendatanginya, seolah menyuruh Otoya untuk bersiap karena latihan akan kembali dimulai. Otoya mengeluh. Ia baru istirahat sebentar, tetapi sudah harus digembleng lagi oleh sang pelatih. Sungguh kejam.

"Kita mulai," Ucapan tenang Sugizo menimbulkan protes dari pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Sepertinya belum sampai lima menit. Apa itu yang dinamakan istirahat?"

Sugizo hanya menatap wajahnya dengan sorot mata yang tenang namun tegas "Memang kau butuh berapa lama? Yang penting hanya mengistirahatkan sementara bahumu itu bukan?"

"Argh! Baiklah," Respon Otoya kesal. Tak terlalu menanggapi keluhan murid kurang ajar di hadapannya, Sugizo langsung meraih biolanya. Alunan demi alunan terdengar, saling bergantian. Ada alunan yang terdengar lembut, ada alunan yang memekakkan telinga. Semua mengisi keheningan yang biasa terjadi dalam rumah tua ini. Rasanya memang jadi lebih ramai dengan hadirnya seorang pemuda berisik yang meminta Sugizo untuk mengajarinya biola. Dan, hal itu tidak membuat Sugizo merasa risih dengan perubahan suasana itu.

Latihan terus berlanjut. Cukup banyak hal yang Sugizo ajarkan pada pemuda yang usianya belum menginjak dua puluh tahun itu. Sosok angin-anginan itu nampaknya sudah mulai bersemangat dalam latihan. Hal itu terbukti dari tekniknya yang sudah mulai mengalami peningkatan. Alunan yang terdengar sudah mulai lembut. Sontak saja, hal itu membuat sang maestro mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis, sepertinya puas dengan hasil yang sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

Mungkin cukup untuk hari ini. Sugizo menyimpan biolanya, menandakan kalau ia sudah mengakhiri latihan pada hari ini. Otoya yang masih mencoba menggesek beberapa senar nampak tertegun.

"Aku rasa cukup untuk hari ini," Ungkap Sugizo. Hanya kata 'eh' pelan terdengar sebagai respon heran dari Otoya. Ia melihat ke arah jam antik di sudut ruangan, menemukan kalau jarum pendek jam sudah bergeser dua angka dari awal ia memulai latihan. Berarti, hari ini ia sudah berlatih selama dua jam? Sulit dipercaya.

"Istirahatkan bahu dan jari-jarimu. Pasti terasa sakit," Saran Sugizo. Otoya mengangguk. Tanpa banyak bicara ia menyimpan biola pemberian Sugizo itu. Mereka berdua tak saling pergi meninggalkan satu sama lain. Tampaknya mereka masih betah duduk berhadapan.

"Aku tak tahu apakah situasi sudah cukup aman," Otoya memulai pembicaraan. "Kondisi tubuhku sudah pulih. Lagipula, aku tak mau terlalu merepotkanmu dengan tinggal di sini lebih lama,"

Sugizo terdiam, sebenarnya heran dengan sebuah kalimat bernada sungkan mengalir dari bibir seorang pemuda kurang ajar seperti Otoya. Ia langsung ingat dengan kejadian semalam. Sosok yang lebih berbahaya tengah mengincar pemuda itu, jadi Otoya memang tak seharusnya meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Sebaiknya jangan pergi sebelum situasi benar-benar aman," Sugizo menyarankan. Ia ingin memberitahu kalau ada monster dalam kelompok yakuza itu yang tengah mengincar dirinya dan Otoya. Namun, ia tak ingin membuat pemuda itu menjadi kalut.

Otoya terdiam cukup lama "Baiklah," Ia menyanggupi saran Sugizo. "Ah! Aku lapar sekali!" Otoya melakukan beberapa peregangan ringan pada tubuhnya. Ia beralih meninggalkan sosok yang tak terlalu menanggapi ujaran ringannya. Sugizo memang masih diam dengan wajah serius, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

'Sepertinya kau mulai semakin lemah, tuan fangire,'

Sugizo mencuri pandang pada punggung Otoya yang menghilang saat pemuda itu menyelinap masuk dapur. Ia menopang dagunya. Ejekan yang terngiang di telinganya tadi membuat Sugizo kembali memikirkan alasannya menyelamatkan Otoya lalu menyembunyikan sosok itu di tempat ini. Alasan yang sama sekali tak ia lakukan untuk menguntungkan dirinya. Sebaliknya, justru Sugizo malah terlibat dalam bahaya juga. Dari situ, Sugizo terus mempertanyakan apakah keputusan yang ia ambil memang tepat? Bukankah itu melanggar aturannya sebagai fangire, yaitu tidak bergaul dengan manusia--walau saat ini ia sudah tak peduli dengan rasnya sendiri.

'Keliaran yang semakin meredup. Jangan menyesal kalau suatu saat nanti keberadaanmu akan lenyap,'

Tangan Sugizo terkepal kuat. Kemarahan menguasai hatinya. Deretan kalimat itu membawa satu kekhawatiran yang masih belum bisa ia terima. Pemuda itu sudah membawa kegelisahan padanya, mengingatkan sesuatu yang selalu menjadi titik ketakutannya saat ini. Berulang kali ia memungkiri kalimat itu. Ia sudah hidup sebagai fangire selama ratusan tahun. Ia tak akan pernah mati. Tak akan pernah.

*

Ruang dapur jadi terasa lebih hidup dengan adanya aktivitas di sana. Seorang pemuda nampak mengolah beberapa bahan baku menjadi sebuah makan malam lezat. Bahan baku tersebut baru saja ia beli di pertokoan sekitar karena memang dalam dapur milik sosok yang bukan manusia itu tak banyak bahan makanan yang ia bisa temukan. Otoya sendiri hanya bisa maklum. Mungkin makhluk seperti Sugizo tak membutuhkan banyak makan seperti lazimnya manusia sehingga tak banyak tersedia bahan makanan dalam rumah ini.

Sejak hadirnya Otoya, rumah ini jadi terkesan lebih hidup, terutama ruangan dapur yang memang jarang sekali dijamah oleh Sugizo. Saat pertama kali Otoya menapaki ruangan ini pun ia sudah dikejutkan dengan kondisi dapur yang tak terawat. Debu bertebaran menutupi seluruh perabot yang tertata di sana. Tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik rumah, Otoya pun langsung membersihkan ruangan itu. Saat ini kondisi ruangan sudah rapi dan bersih sehingga ia bisa melakukan aktivitas memasak di sana beberapa kali.

Alunan biola terdengar mengisi keheningan, menghentikan sejenak aktivitas Otoya yang tengah memotong sayuran. Ia tertegun, menoleh sebentar ke belakang. Sosok Sugizo memang tak bisa ia lihat, mungkin bersembunyi di ruangan lain. Tetapi Otoya menyimpulkan kalau Sugizo hari ini sedang tidak pergi ke luar rumah. Padahal kemarin-kemarin sosok itu suka pergi keluar begitu saja sambil membawa biolanya, bahkan tanpa pamitan padanya terlebih dahulu.

Otoya memikirkan sesuatu sembari kedua tangannya dengan telaten memotong beberapa jenis sayuran. Mungkin ia bisa memasak lebih banyak untuk malam ini, karena pastinya akan sangat canggung kalau Otoya menghabiskan makan malam sendirian. Tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut apakah Sugizo terbiasa dengan masakan manusia atau tidak, Otoya langsung mengambil beberapa jenis sayuran lagi, mencucinya lalu bersiap memotongnya. Ia nampak sangat telaten. Potongan-potongan sayurnya juga terlihat rapi. Setelah langkah awal sudah ia selesaikan, Otoya kemudian merebus semua sayuran, mencampurkan tofu dan bumbu-bumbu dalam rebusan tersebut. Setelah itu hanya tinggal menunggu sampai menu pertamanya matang.

Dua menu terhidang untuk makan malam ini, dan ia-lah yang mengerjakan semua sendirian. Meskipun terlihat seenaknya, Otoya sebenarnya pandai memasak. Ia belajar sedikit dari neneknya lalu menerapkan semuanya saat ia tinggal sendiri di sebuah apatermen sebelum ia terdampar di tempat ini.

Otoya membawa makanan itu satu per satu ke meja makan. Wajahnya nampak ceria setelah berhasil memasak menu-menu tersebut. Ia bersenandung kecil sambil melakukan pekerjaan kecilnya itu. Tepat saat itu, ia menemukan Sugizo yang melewati ruang makan. Sosok misterius itu memperhatikan kesibukannya sejenak dengan wajah heran. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi ceria pemuda itu ketika menata piring dan gelas serta makanan di atas meja makan tersebut. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian dengan aktivitasnya.

"Ah! Kebetulan sekali!" Memergoki pria itu, Otoya langsung saja menahan kepergiannya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Bagaimana kalau kita makan sejenak," Tawarnya tanpa mempedulikan kalau pria itu sebenarnya bukan manusia seperti dia yang mungkin tidak suka makanan-makanan ini. Terbukti, Sugizo langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, nampak heran dengan tawaran tersebut.

"Aku?"

"Ya!" Otoya menjawab ringan. Senyum lebarnya membuat Sugizo tidak bisa menolak tawarannya. Masih berwajah serius, pria itu mendekati meja makan lalu melihat-lihat jenis makanan yang tersaji di sana. Cukup sederhana, apalagi Sugizo tak mengenal nama makanan itu.

"Tenang saja. Manusia bisa memakan ini, pasti monster sepertimu juga akan menyukainya," Otoya setengah meledek. Sugizo sedikit kesal, namun ia tak menanggapinya.

"Aku tahu," Respon Sugizo tenang. Ia hanya terdiam di depan meja makan, masih segan mencoba makanan-makanan itu.

"Ayolah, ini buatanku. Jadi kau harus mencobanya," Otoya sudah menyantap makanan itu duluan dengan lahap.

"Aku tidak mau," Sugizo akhirnya menolak. Otoya sepertinya tersinggung, namun ia tak memaksa Sugizo lagi.

"Ya sudah," Otoya melahap makanannya sambil merengut, nampak sekali kecewa karena Sugizo menolak tawarannya. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau memang tidak suka," Sugizo memperhatikan gerak-geriknya saat makan. Ia makan sangat lahap, entah karena kelaparan atau memang cara makannya yang seperti itu. Melihatnya yang seperti itu entah kenapa tak membuat Sugizo merasa risih. Sungguh aneh pada akhirnya sosok tertutup dan dingin seperti Sugizo bisa berteman dengan pemuda bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan dan cenderung kurang ajar seperti Otoya. Otoya dengan semua sifat yang apa adanya itu memang membuat sang monster terkesan. Ia yakin, Otoya sebenarnya bukan orang jahat. Mungkin ia hanya pernah salah langkah, dan saat ini ia tengah mencoba memperbaiki alur kehidupannya.

Otoya nyaris tersedak saat melihat pria minim ekspresi itu mengguretkan sebuah senyum tulus sambil menatapnya. Senyum itu terbentuk amat singkat, pada akhirnya menghilang dan berganti dengan wajah dinginnya. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Sugizo tersenyum selembut itu. Padahal ia biasanya hanya mendapatkan senyuman sinis dan ejekan darinya setelah Otoya melakukan kesalahan atau membuat sang monster kesal.

"Ada apa? Kau menertawakanku?" Ungkap Otoya sambil merapikan peralatan makannya. Sugizo langsung salah tingkah karena mungkin saja pemuda itu melihatnya tersenyum.

"Tertawa?" Sugizo heran "untuk apa menertawakanmu?"

"Kau tersenyum saat melihatku makan. Pasti kau tengah menertawakanku!" Hanya suara Otoya yang terdengar. Tubuh pemuda itu tengah berada di dapur untuk mencuci peralatan makan dan memasaknya.

"Hanya tersenyum. Aku tak tertawa," Jelas Sugizo "Kau sudah terlalu banyak membuat hal bodoh, jadi aku tak perlu menertawakanmu lagi," Sugizo menyindir pemuda itu, sontak membuat Otoya kesal.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu!" Ia langsung ke meja makan. Sampai di sana, ia hanya tercenung karena tak melihat Sugizo berada di sana lagi. Ia sudah menghilang? Tapi secepat itukah?

"Dasar aneh!" Otoya beralih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Saat memasukkan piring ke dalam raknya, Otoya kembali mendengar suara alunan biola yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Otoya menikmati melodi demi melodi yang tercipta. Setelah membereskan dapur dan ruang makan, ia ingin menghampiri Sugizo, sekedar untuk mendengarkan permainannya dari dekat.

Otoya menemukan Sugizo tengah memainkan biolanya di teras belakang. Suasana di sana amat remang dan sepi. Lampu halaman yang mulai meredup karena sudah lama tidak diganti serta cahaya bulan yang menyorot mereka dari langit menjadi alat penerang yang membuat Otoya bisa melihat sekitarnya. Walau masih tidak terlalu jelas, setidaknya ia bisa melihat wujud pria itu yang tengah memunggunginya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Otoya langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah sosok itu. Sugizo sedikit kaget. Ia menghentikan permainannya sejenak.

"Ada apa? Aku hanya mau melihat permainanmu," Ungkap Otoya ringan. Sugizo hanya diam, namun ia akhirnya kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

"Kau hebat sekali! Berapa lama kau belajar alat musik ini?" Sugizo kembali menghentikan permainannya saat pertanyaan dari Otoya mengganggu konsentrasi bermainnya. Sedikit kesal, ia menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu," Otoya tercenung mendengar jawaban itu.

"T--tunggu, maksudmu tidak tahu?" Sugizo meletakkan biolanya. Kalau ia bermain lagi, pasti Otoya akan kembali mengganggunya.

"Tidak tahu, karena sampai saat ini aku juga masih belajar," Ujar Sugizo. Otoya kembali tertegun, mengagumi sosok itu. Sugizo seperti mendedikasikan hidupnya pada sebuah alat musik klasik tersebut. Pastinya ia sudah lama sekali mempelajarinya.

"Kau sepertinya amat suka bermain biola," Sugizo mendengar simpulan yang sama dari bibir pemuda itu. Ia hanya memberi anggukan pelan untuk meresponnya.

"Kenapa?" Otoya bertanya antusias. "Aku hanya masih belum mempercayai kalau..." Otoya terdiam, berusaha memberi ungkapan yang tepat "kau ini 'kan bukan manusia..."

"Selama ratusan tahun berada di sini, musik adalah satu-satunya karya manusia yang kusukai," Ungkap Sugizo. Otoya hanya terdiam memperhatikan cerita pria itu. Sedikit-banyak ia terkejut karena Sugizo adalah monster yang memiliki kehidupan panjang.

"Lalu bagaimana kau mengenal alat musik ini?" Otoya kembali bertanya penasaran. Mungkin ia bisa mendengar hal yang menarik dari kehidupan panjang sosok monster itu.

"Seseorang mengajariku," Jawab Sugizo pelan. "Ia satu-satunya manusia yang berani mendekatiku saat itu, walau ia tahu kalau aku adalah monster yang bisa membunuhnya," Bola mata kehitaman Sugizo merefleksikan bayangan sang bulan. Otoya sendiri mengalihkan pandangannya pada biola Sugizo yang tergeletak dekat tubuh sang monster.

"Lalu?" Otoya berbisik. Wajahnya berubah serius mendengarnya.

"Saat hendak memangsanya, aku sudah lebih dahulu tertarik pada benda yang tengah ia mainkan. Alunan lagu yang membuat rasa laparku menghilang. Aku menyembunyikan wujud monsterku lalu mulai mendekatinya. Seorang pemain biola jalanan itu pada akhirnya menjadi teman manusia pertamaku," Sugizo menundukkan wajahnya. Berhelai-helai benang hitam itu jatuh dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Seolah, Sugizo ingin menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat menceritakan hal tersebut.

"Dari situ aku terus belajar padanya. Ia bahkan memberikan padaku biola buatannya sebagai hadiah pertemanan kami," Sugizo meraih biola yang sudah lusuh itu. Warna catnya sudah menghitam dimakan usia dan pernis yang melapisinya sudah memudar. Siapa sangka kalau benda tua itu adalah benda yang paling berharga bagi sang monster. Entah sudah berapa waktu berlalu sejak pertemuan mereka, Sugizo masih tetap menggunakan biola itu.

"Lalu..." Otoya berhenti bicara sebentar. Ia tampak ragu melontarkan pertanyaan lagi pada Sugizo. Namun, rasa penasaran di otaknya segera mengikis keraguan itu.

"Temanmu... Apa kau masih suka bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Sugizo tak menjawab. Ia mengunci rapat-rapat bibirnya. Keheningan bermain di antara mereka cukup lama, sampai Otoya menyadari kalau Sugizo tak akan menjawab pertanyaan darinya itu.

Ia baik-baik saja.

*

Malam ini terasa amat panjang bagi Otoya dan Sugizo. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Bahkan setelah makan malam dan bermain biola di teras belakang, jarum pendek jam dinding tua di ruang tamu masih menujuk ke angka tujuh.

Otoya menopang dagunya sambil memperhatikan perputaran jarum detik pada jam antik itu, sementara Sugizo di sudut lain dalam ruangan yang sama, nampak membersihkan biolanya dari endapan debu rosin. Ia juga mengganti beberapa senar yang menurutnya sudah cukup lama sehingga menimbulkan suara yang kurang enak didengar. Monster berwajah dingin itu memasang senar demi senar dengan telaten. Pekerjaan yang membutuhkan keterampilan khusus itu dapat ia selesaikan dengan mudah.

"Bosan!" Sugizo yang tengah menyetem senar pertama langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemilik keluhan itu. Ia memperhatikan Otoya, si pemuda yang sepertinya sedang dirundung penat itu. Otoya merenggangkan tubuhnya, beralih menghampiri Sugizo karena tertarik dengan kegiatan pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Otoya yang penuh rasa ingin tahu itu kini sudah berada di dekat Sugizo. Pria itu langsung menujukkan isyarat kalau ia merasa terusik dengan kehadiran Otoya di dekatnya. Sugizo sedang menyetem empat senar biolanya, dan ia amat membutuhkan konsentrasi. Besar kemungkinan, Otoya pasti akan mengganggunya dengan menanyai Sugizo macam-macam hal.

"Pergilah! Aku sedang menyetem senar!" Sugizo mengusir Otoya, karena ia merasa kalau isyaratnya barusan tentu tak akan membuat tipikal orang seperti Otoya menyadarinya.

"Wah! Kau harus menunjukkan padaku caranya! Suatu saat aku pasti harus menyetem biolaku sendiri, bukan?" Otoya tidak mendengarkan perintah Sugizo, bahkan ia semakin antusias untuk memperhatikan pria itu saat menyetem biolanya. Sugizo hanya menghela nafas kesal lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ajarkan aku, bagaimana cara kau menyetem keempat senar ini?" Pemuda enerjik itu merajuk pada monster di hadapannya. Sugizo mencoba mengacuhkannya, namun pemuda itu sepertinya masih penasaran, sehingga berulangkali ia menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Sugizo.

"Diamlah!" Kesabaran Sugizo mulai habis. Ia memelototi pemuda itu untuk menyuruhnya diam. Tindakannya memang berhasil karena pada akhirnya pemuda bawel itu mengatupkan bibirnya. Sugizo kini bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tenang.

"Aku belum bisa mengajarimu dulu," Sugizo menjawab pelan setelah ia berhasil menyetem senar-senar biolanya. Ia menerawang sejenak wujud biola tua kesayangannya itu lalu beralih menatap wajah cemberut Otoya.

"Setelah kau sudah cukup menguasai alat musik ini, aku pasti akan mengajarimu," Sugizo membujuk pemuda itu untuk meredakan kekesalannya. Mungkin hentakannya tadi terlampau kasar bagi sosok seperti Otoya sehingga pemuda itu nampak sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah," Otoya menghela nafas sambil mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan. Otoya memperhatikan Sugizo yang kembali memainkan biolanya. Sebuah melodi singkat teralun, mengisi keheningan di ruangan yang sepi ini. Otoya menopang dagunya sambil mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan, sampai akhirnya sebuah rencana pun terbesit dalam pikirannya.

"Sugizo-san," panggilan Otoya menghentikan alunan melodi dari alat musik yang tengah dimainkan pria ber-sweater hitam itu. Sugizo mengarahkan pandangannya pada wajah Otoya yang kini mulai diwarnai antusiasme. Alis pria itu pun bertaut, mempertanyakan hal apa yang tengah dipikirkan Otoya sehingga mampu menghilangkan ekspresi bosan dari wajahnya.

"Kita menghabiskan malam di luar. Aku ingin melihat pertunjukkanmu yang biasa kau lakukan tiap malam," Bujukan Otoya langsung mendapat respon negatif dari sang pemain biola. Beberapa pertimbangan terlintas di pikiran Sugizo mengenai ajakan Otoya. Keberadaan mereka sedang diincar oleh pihak yakuza yang memiliki anggota seorang monster kuat. Lagipula ini sudah larut malam, dan Sugizo sendiri merasa risih kalau pemuda itu menemaninya bermain di jalanan sepanjang malam. Hal-hal itulah yang akhirnya membuat Sugizo menolak ajakan pemuda itu.

"Tidak," Sebuah jawaban yang singkat dan sangat mengecewakan bagi Otoya. Ia pun seperti biasa langsung merespon dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan bujukan agar pria dingin itu mau menuruti ajakannya.

"Kenapa? Aku tak akan mengganggumu bermain! Aku hanya ingin menyaksikan-,"

"Kau sudah sering melihatku bermain, bukan? Apa bedanya antara melihatku bermain di sini dengan di luar?" Sugizo yang mulai sewot langsung memotong ucapan Otoya.

"Berbeda," Kata-kata itu terlepas dari mulut Otoya begitu saja. Ia memikirkan alasan untuk memperkuat bantahan itu. Sugizo memandang pemuda itu kaku seolah menunggu argumen Otoya berikutnya.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi orang-orang yang memperhatikan maestro sepertimu saat memainkan lagu indah dengan biola ini,"

"Untuk apa kau ambil pusing dengan memperhatikan orang lain?" Sugizo meringis sinis, antara lucu dan kesal mendengar ungkapan tak masuk akal dan berlebihan itu. Ia hendak menyimpan biolanya dalam kap lalu bersitirahat di ruang kamarnya, daripada harus menanggapi ucapan Otoya itu.

"Ayolah! Aku hanya bosan berada di sini hampir sepanjang hari. Keluar hanya membeli keperluan makanku di daerah dekat sini," Otoya mulai jujur mengatakan alasan sebenarnya. Sugizo menghela nafas. Ia menatap Otoya lekat-lekat dengan wajah serius.

"Terlalu berbahaya kalau kau pergi terlalu jauh. Kau harus ingat kalau mereka masih mengincarmu," Peringatan Sugizo setengah diacuhkan oleh pemuda itu. Otoya sepertinya masih bersikeras untuk menghabiskan waktunya di luar sehingga ia kembali memikirkan argumen lain untuk membantah peringatan itu.

"Mereka pasti sudah jera. Ini sudah beberapa hari dan mereka tidak menampakkan diri,"

"Kau harus waspada,"

"Ayolah, kau ini lebih kuat dari mereka. Tapi kenapa kau yang malah takut pada mereka?" Sugizo langsung terkesiap mendengarnya. Ia menatap Otoya tajam, merasa sangat tersinggung mendengar celoteh tersebut. Otoya langsung menyadarinya. Ia menutup mulutnya lalu tertunduk karena merasa sangat bersalah dan takut.

"Maaf," Otoya berbisik singkat dan pelan dengan nada bergetar. Entah kenapa amarah Sugizo langsung mencair mendengar permohonan maaf yang sungguh-sungguh itu. Ia pun menghela nafas. Sugizo meraih kap biolanya. Otoya mengira kalau pria itu akan pergi ke ruang kamar dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Namun, tidak disangka kalau Sugizo justru melangkah menuju ke pintu rumah. Ia membuka pintu rumah itu lalu berdiri di ambang pintu. Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu berbalik, memperhatikan Otoya dari sana. Ia tak bicara apapun, hanya memberi isyarat menggunakan ibu jari yang menunjuk keluar pintu. Wajah Otoya pun berubah cerah. Ia mengangguk antusias sambil mendekati pria dingin itu.

Keduanya pergi keluar bersama-sama. Sugizo menenteng kap biolanya, sementara Otoya berusaha menyamakan langkah cepat pria itu. Sugizo memperhatikan Otoya sejenak, yang langsung disambut dengan senyum lebar dari pemuda itu. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi untuk menghindari senyum bodoh itu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berjalan bersama seorang manusia. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia sudah pernah mengalami hal tersebut. Sugizo bersama seorang kawan baiknya selalu berjalan bersama menuju ke taman kota untuk memainkan biola di sana. Kawannya mengajari Sugizo banyak hal mengenai alat musik gesek tersebut. Kenangan itu terasa amat indah sekaligus memilukan bagi Sugizo. Ia pun menghela nafas, tersenyum getir ketika pikirannya mencoba untuk menetralisir kesedihan yang timbul dalam hatinya kala mengingat memori terakhir kalinya ia berjalan bersama seorang manusia.


	6. chapter 6

Taman kota menjadi tempat perhentian bagi mereka berdua setelah berjalan tak tentu arah selama sekitar setengah jam. Sugizo yang melangkah di depan secara tak langsung memutuskan ke mana tujuan mereka dan memilih taman kota sebagai tempat yang cocok. Kondisi taman kota memang tak terlalu ramai, apalagi pada jam-jam malam seperti saat ini. Lagipula, Sugizo sendiri sepertinya ingin sedikit bernostalgia dengan kejadian demi kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu yang ia alami di taman kota ini bersama kawannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kota saja," Celetukan dari Otoya membuat Sugizo mengarahkan pandangan heran padanya. Dari sorot matanya, Otoya menebak kalau gagasannya itu lagi-lagi tak ditanggap positif oleh pria penyendiri itu.

"Di sana pasti lebih ramai. Kenapa kau suka sekali berada di tempat sepi?" Tukas Otoya ringan. Sugizo pun mulai kesal.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sana? Kau hanya ingin melihatku bermain di luar bukan?" Otoya langsung meringis dengan alis yang saling bertaut. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar taman sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak ingin orang banyak melihat pertunjukan spektakulermu?" Otoya setengah berbisik sambil mencoba tersenyum lebar. Sugizo menatapnya heran, merasa janggal dengan ucapan itu.

"Tidak," Jawab Sugizo pasti, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Otoya mulai gelisah dan bingung mendengar jawaban itu. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kembali putar otak untuk membujuk pria itu. Gerak-gerik Otoya pun membuat Sugizo curiga. Ia yakin Otoya memiliki niat terselubung dalam mengajaknya keluar malam-malam begini. Apakah pemuda itu ingin menjebaknya?

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu? Ayo katakan padaku!" Sugizo berkata tegas sambil bertolak pinggang. Otoya memang tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi niatnya tersebut karena yang bersangkutan sepertinya sudah mulai menaruh curiga padanya. Otoya mulai gugup. Ia mengacak-acak rambut kecokelatannya lalu meringis.

"Maafkan aku!" Otoya merapatkan telapak tangannya sambil membungkuk dalam seolah menghaturkan sebuah permintaan pada sang monster. Dahi Sugizo berkerut. Dengan mata melotot serta raut wajah kesal, Sugizo mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut dari pemuda itu.

"Begini," Otoya menelan ludah, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara di hadapan sosok monster yang sudah dua kali hampir membunuhnya itu. "Kau tahu kalau kau tinggal dengan manusia," Suara Otoya mengecil ketika menjelaskan begitu detil latar belakang permasalahannya agar amarah Sugizo bisa sedikit mencair. Sang monster nampak heran. Ia menatap Otoya bolak balik seraya mencari benang merah dari perkataan Otoya barusan.

"Jadi, berbeda dengan anda, tuan Sugizo yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun dan tak memerlukan bahan makanan seperti yang manusia lazimnya butuhkan,"

"Aku membutuhkannya. Kalau kau masih menyampaikannya dengan bertele-tele seperti itu, aku akan menjadikanmu bahan makanan untukku," Sugizo memotong penjelasan Otoya dengan sebuah ancaman. Otoya langsung membeku mendengarnya. Ia tahu kalau Sugizo sedang bercanda dan tidak mungkin akan memangsanya, namun tetap saja ancaman itu terdengar cukup mengerikan bagi Otoya. Ia pun mengangguk cepat. Otoya memainkan jarinya, setelah itu kembali membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan Sugizo.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan karena uang simpananku sudah habis. Jadi kumohon bantulah aku mendapatkan uang malam ini," Otoya berkata lirih sambil tetap membungkuk agar pria dingin itu merasa iba. Di luar dugaannya, Sugizo masih terus memperhatikannya dengan wajah serius. Pengakuan Otoya tadi secara tak langsung menimbulkan sebuah praduga dalam pikiran Sugizo mengenai bentuk bantuan yang harus ia lakukan bagi pemuda itu.

"Kau ini 'kan pemain biola berbakat. Kau bisa membuat orang-orang kagum dengan permainanmu," Rayuan gombal Otoya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya. Tetap saja ia tak setuju dengan cara yang ingin Otoya lakukan agar pemuda itu bisa mendapatkan uang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau!" Sugizo menolak tegas. Seperti biasa, Otoya langsung mencoba untuk membujuknya.

"Hanya malam ini," Pinta Otoya padanya. Sugizo memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan bujukan tersebut. Ia hendak berbalik meninggalkan Otoya sendirian di taman kota, merasa kecewa karena ternyata pemuda itu sudah berani memanfaatkannya. Sugizo memilih untuk kembali ke rumah ketimbang menghabiskan waktu bersama pemuda picik itu.

"Kumohon,"

"Aku tidak pernah mau menjual musikku," Tukas Sugizo. "Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang pemusik kalau tujuanmu hanyalah uang semata," Sugizo pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Otoya mengejar sosok Sugizo yang mulai menjauh. Ia menarik lengan pria itu untuk menahannya. Sugizo yang merasa terusik itu menoleh dengan wajah kesal, hendak menepis kedua tangan Otoya agar tidak menyentuhnya lagi. Namun, yang bersangkutan semakin erat memeluk lengan itu.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Wajah Otoya terlihat memelas. Nada bicaranya serius, seolah ia memang sangat membutuhkan bantuan dari Sugizo.

"Aku tinggal bersamamu dan tidak boleh keluar rumah. Dari situ aku tidak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan. Kau bilang mereka akan menangkapku kalau aku sering berpergian keluar. Tetapi aku juga memiliki kebutuhan untuk makan sebagai manusia. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jadi, kumohon…."

Sugizo masih terdiam sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu, namun wajah kesalnya mulai mencair. Ia mempertimbangkan permintaan Otoya dalam pikirannya. Meskipun bertentangan dengan prinsipnya, ia mengakui kalau apa yang Otoya katakan memang benar. Otoya bagaimanapun adalah seorang manusia, berbeda dengan dirinya sehingga Sugizo mencoba mengerti posisi Otoya saat ini.

"Baiklah," Sugizo menjawab enggan. Ia menepis cengkraman tangan Otoya. Pemuda itu pun melepas rangkulannya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasih untuk Sugizo.

"Berhentilah tersenyum bodoh seperti itu," Ucapan Sugizo masih terdengar ketus. Otoya merengut sambil menggaruk pelan pipinya, seolah merasa kesal dengan perkataan Sugizo barusan.

"Ya! Maafkan aku!"

"Syaratnya, aku hanya bermain. Kau-lah yang harus mengatur semua pertunjukannya!"

"Serahkan padaku," Otoya tersenyum lebar penuh percaya diri seolah sudah mendapatkan cara jitu untuk membuat sebuah pertunjukkan sederhana yang bisa memikat para pejalan kaki.

Setelah itu, sosok Otoya-lah yang menjadi pemimpin dari kegiatan jalan-jalan malam mereka. Otoya melangkah cepat, terlihat amat antusias dan bersemangat dalam menjalankan rencananya. Sugizo yang membayanginya di belakang berusaha memaklumi tindakan nekat pemuda itu dalam mencari uang. Ia mulai memahami karakter Otoya tersebut. Sebenarnya Otoya adalah tipikal pemuda pekerja keras, walaupun terkadang ia memakai cara yang salah dalam mencari uang.

Mereka menuju ke pusat kota, tempat yang jauh berbeda dengan taman di pinggir kota tadi. Suasana berkali-kali lipat lebih ramai. Orang-orang berlalu lalang memadati tiap area dalam kota tersebut. Pukul delapan malam memang masih terlalu dini bagi orang-orang untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka hanya sekedar berada di rumah.

"Kita bisa berdiri di dekat pohon itu. Letaknya cukup di tengah-tengah pusat keramaian. Pasti permainan biolamu akan menarik perhatian mereka," Ujar Otoya sambil melangkah menuju ke tempat yang ia maksud. Sugizo tak menjawab apapun, hanya menjadi sosok pasif yang mengikuti komando pemuda itu. Kerumunan manusia yang mengerubung di sekitar mereka membuat Sugizo mulai merasa penat, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan itu.

Kap biola Sugizo terbuka lebar, mengarah pada kerumunan orang-orang yang melintas di hadapan dua pengamen jalanan itu, menjadi alat untuk menadahkan uang yang akan diberikan oleh beberapa dari mereka setelah menyaksikan pertunjukan tersebut. Atas komando dari Otoya, Sugizo mempersiapkan diri untuk memainkan beberapa lagu. Gerak-geriknya itu mulai mengundang tatapan dari beberapa pejalan kaki.

Entah kenapa kali ini Sugizo merasa gugup. Ia sering memainkan biolanya di tengah kerumunan seperti ini, namun baru kali ini ia bisa merasakan tatapan mata dari orang-orang yang menyaksikan permainannya.

"Tuan dan nyonya sekalian! Pada kesempatan kali ini ijinkanlah kami menghibur anda semua dengan rangkaian lagu yang kami bawakan!" Seruan Otoya menarik beberapa orang untuk berkerumun. Sugizo hanya menundukkan wajahnya, merasa kalau cara pemuda itu dalam menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka cukup memalukan.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu," Sugizo berdumel amat pelan sehingga Otoya tidak bisa mendengarnya. Pemuda itu memberi isyarat pada Sugizo untuk memainkan lagu pertamanya.

"Mainkan lagu yang sedikit bersemangat," Bisik Otoya. Sugizo memandangnya sinis, namun ia menuruti perintah pemuda itu.

Sugizo menghela nafas panjang lalu mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang bertempo sedikit cepat. Gesekan biolanya terdengar indah. Orang-orang yang menonton seketika dibuat terhanyut oleh keindahan aluan biola yang dimainkan Sugizo. Para pejalan kaki lain mulai terhipnotis oleh suara itu. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk ikut menyaksikan sehingga kerumunan yang mengerubungi Otoya dan Sugizo nampak semakin padat.

Otoya merasa sangat senang karena rencananya bisa berjalan mulus. Sugizo memang seorang pemain biola yang berbakat sehingga setiap permainannya bisa membuat orang-orang kagum. Raut wajah Sugizo memang selalu terlihat serius bahkan cenderung menyeramkan, namun Otoya sendiri merasakan sebuah karisma yang terpancar dari diri maestro itu. Ia semakin ingin menguasai teknik-teknik bermain biola sehingga bisa memainkan lagu-lagu indah seperti halnya Sugizo.

Musik adalah sesuatu hal yang amat berharga. Bahkan, sosok monster seperti Sugizo lebih bisa memahami itu dibanding dengan manusia seperti dirinya. Otoya mulai mengerti perkataan Sugizo barusan kalau ia tak ingin menjual musiknya. Mungkin bagi Sugizo, musik terlalu mahal nilainya jika dibandingkan dengan uang-uang yang terkumpul dalam kap biola ini. Dalam tiap lagu yang Sugizo mainkan pasti terkandung berbagai kenangan serta perasaan milik sang monster.

Pertunjukan mereka pun berakhir, disambut dengan aplaus meriah dari para penonton yang mengerubungi dua laki-laki tersebut. Otoya membungkuk dalam untuk merespon apresiasi dari mereka. Melihat Sugizo masih berdiri tegap dan memandang kerumunan itu dengan wajah heran, Otoya langsung berinisiatif menyuruhnya untuk ikut membungkuk. Sugizo menangkap isyarat itu dan dengan enggan melakukan perintah dari Otoya. Dalam waktu tak kurang dari sepuluh menit setelah pertunjukan selesai, kerumunan itu sudah lenyap begitu saja meninggalkan dua pemainnya.

*

"Kau merasa lelah?" Pertanyaan Otoya menelisik keheningan di antara mereka. ia memperhatikan Sugizo yang sedang menyimpan biola dan penggeseknya dalam kap. Setelah pertunjukkan sampai saat ini Sugizo memang belum bicara apapun. Wajahnya juga masih terlihat serius. Gerak-gerik itu pun menimbulkan pertanyaan dalam benak Otoya. Apakah Sugizo masih marah karena merasa dimanfaatkan olehnya? Atau ia sebenarnya hanya merasa lelah?

"Tidak," Jawaban dingin khas Sugizo membuat Otoya bisa menarik nafas lega. Ia mendekati sosok itu. Sugizo menatap heran perilaku canggung pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, kau sudah membantuku," Otoya menghaturkan ungkapan itu sungguh-sungguh. Sugizo masih merasa heran. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan lalu memilih untuk meninggalkan lokasi terlebih dahulu. Otoya mengikuti langkah cepatnya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan memberikannya untukmu," Otoya berkata.

"Tidak perlu," Respon Sugizo acuh. Sepatu bootsnya berdecit saat ia mengambil langkah lebih cepat.

"Kubuatkan makanan untukmu? Atau…apapun itu…. Katakan saja!"

"Kubilang tidak perlu. Aku tak menginginkan apapun," Sugizo menjawab lagi dengan nada sedikit menghentak. Otoya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Suatu saat aku ingin bisa bermain sebagus dirimu," Otoya mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sugizo menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, menoleh sedikit. Sorot mata tajamnya melirik Otoya.

"Kalau begitu berlatihlah dengan sungguh-sungguh," Sugizo pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau memiliki sesuatu yang bisa kau banggakan. Kemampuanmu sebagai pemain biola. Sejak dulu, apa yang bisa aku banggakan? Bahkan orang tuaku pun menganggapku payah," Wajah Otoya terus tertunduk sementara ia menceritakan isi hatinya sedikit. Perkataan Otoya kembali membuat langkah Sugizo terhenti. Kali ini ia berbalik menghadapi pemuda itu.

"Aku selalu diremehkan sehingga aku melakukan apapun agar orang-orang di dekatku mau menerimaku. Dunia yakuza menjadi pilihanku. Aku pikir kalau orang-orang di sana bisa menerimaku. Aku melakukan apapun yang mereka perintahkan agar mereka merasa senang dan menganggapku sebagai anak buah yang berharga," Otoya berkata sambil tersenyum getir. Sugizo tercenung mendengar sedikit curahan hati pemuda itu padanya. Dari situ, ia teringat kembali salah satu perkataan Otoya saat Sugizo nyaris saja membunuh pemuda itu di rumahnya.

"Pernahkah kau merasakan ketika hidupmu ini sudah tak ada artinya lagi?"

"Di satu sisi kau masih ingin hidup, namun di sisi lain kau merasa kalau hidupmu itu sama sekali tak berharga?"

"Tak ada hal yang kubanggakan sama sekali, termasuk kemampuan bermain biola ini," Sugizo berkata pelan dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk. Kali ini, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia jadi mengingat lagi momen-momennya berlatih biola bersama kawan lamanya itu.

"Orang lain tak akan menganggap keberadaanmu berharga atau tidak hanya karena kau memiliki kemampuan yang melebihi mereka. Bahkan ada seseorang yang rela mati hanya untuk seorang yang sama sekali tidak berguna," Sugizo langsung terdiam seketika. Ia merasa kalau kali ini ia sudah terlalu banyak membagi pemikirannya pada pemuda itu. Ia tak ingin kalau pemuda itu bisa menghubungkan perkataannya dengan kejadiannya di masa lalu.

Sugizo memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah dan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Kali ini giliran Otoya yang tercenung meresapi perkataan pria dengan watak tertutup itu. Respon Sugizo akan cerita Otoya memang di luar dugaan pemuda itu, namun sedikit banyak Otoya merasa lebih optimis mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih," Otoya setengah berseru sambil mengejar pria itu. ia berusaha menyamakan langkah cepat Sugizo agar bisa mengobrol lagi beberapa hal padanya, walau ia yakin kalau Sugizo tetap akan merespon dingin.

"Besok aku ingin berlatih lagi!" Ungkap Otoya ringan. Sugizo melirik sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan menyanggupi.

Mereka kembali melewati taman kota saat akan melangkah menuju ke rumah. Malam memang semakin larut. Otoya sendiri sudah merasa cukup lelah sehingga rencana berikutnya yang terlintas dalam pikirannya hanyalah beristirahat di rumah. Maka dari itu, Otoya tetap tidak menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melintasi taman kota.

Mungkin hal yang berbeda tengah berada dalam kepala Sugizo. Pria misterius itu menghentikan langkahnya perlahan, membiarkan sosok Otoya yang tengah melamun itu, melangkah lurus dan meninggalkannya beberapa meter di depan. Sugizo hanya berdiri mematung sambil memperhatikan taman kota sementara Otoya yang mulai menyadari kalau Sugizo tertinggal di belakang, mulai berinisiatif untuk menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan itu sedikit mengagetkan pria bermantel hitam yang memang tengah melamun. Sugizo sedikit salah tingkah. Ia menggeleng cepat, mengambil satu langkah, namun kembali berhenti.

"Hei!" Otoya kembali memanggilnya. Ia mulai curiga dengan gelagat Sugizo yang semakin aneh. Sugizo menatap pemuda itu sebentar.

"Aku ingin berada di sini. Kau kembali saja dulu," Perinta Sugizo. Otoya memandangnya bolak-balik dengan heran lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah," Ia pun meninggalkan Sugizo begitu saja. Sugizo memandang kepergiannya, menatap punggung seorang pemuda berusia hampir dua puluh tahun itu semakin mengecil dan pada akhirnya menghilang ditelan kabut malam. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat beberapa memori bersamanya, walau kebanyakan hanya diisi oleh pertengkaran mereka. Sungguh aneh kalau Sugizo sendiri mulai menikmati pertemanan mereka.

Wajah Sugizo mulai berubah serius saat ia melangkah memasuki taman kota. Suasana hening dan syahdu. Ia merasa lega karena hanya ia sendirilah yang berada di area ini. Sugizo memang sedang butuh sendiri sekedar untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia memang tak bisa memungkiri kalau kerumunan manusia yang mengerubungi saat pertunjukan tadi membuatnya merasa gelisah. Sugizo tahu kalau hal ini pasti akan terjadi karena sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini ia belum 'makan' apapun.

Sugizo duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Ia menengadah ke langit, melihat ribuan bintang dan bulan yang menggantung di sana. Suara berdenging di telinganya masih terdengar. Kepalanya sendiri mulai terasa sakit sehingga pemandangan di sekitarnya seperti berputar. Tanda-tanda yang ia rasakan itu masih menjadi awal dari rasa 'lapar' yang muncul. Kalau ia tidak segera memangsa manusia, bisa saja tubuhnya akan semakin melemah.

Di tengah kondisi seperti itu, Sugizo memutuskan untuk menyingkir ke tempat yang sepi, menghindar dari manusia sampai ia bisa menguasai kesadarannya. Sugizo memang merasa 'lapar', namun ia tidak memiliki gairah sedikitpun untuk memangsa manusia. Memalukan sekali. Pertemanannya dengan Otoya kembali mengubur sisi kejamnya, dan hal itu sangat berbahaya bagi monster seperti dirinya.

Angin malam berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan kering dan gumpalan pasir di sekitar taman, sekaligus menyeka rambut dan wajahnya, seolah menghibur perasaan pria yang tengah dirundung kecemasan itu. Sugizo tersenyum simpul, menengadah dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, seolah menikmati belaian lembut sang angin malam.

"Ya, Ryuichi. Aku memang monster yang bodoh karena bisa terpengaruh oleh kelembutanmu," Sugizo menggumam sangat pelan. Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Senyum di bibirnya menghilang.

Sugizo mengalihkan pandangan pada kap biola yang tersandar menemani kesendiriannya di taman ini. Ia seolah melihat sosok yang bernama Ryuichi terefleksi pada kap biola tersebut. Sugizo pun langsung membuka kap tersebut, mengambil biola dan penggesek yang tengah beristirahat di dalamnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, pria itu pun kembali melantunkan sebuah melodi syahdu dengan biolanya.

Angin malam yang berembus menjadi perantara bagi melodi-melodi tersebut untuk bisa mengisi keheningan di taman ini. Lagu yang dimainkan memang terdengar cukup jelas di setiap penjuru taman, namun tetap tak bisa mengundang orang-orang untuk melintas ke sini. Tapi, bagi Sugizo itu sudah cukup. Ia memang hanya ingin menikmati permainannya sendirian.

Beberapa menit ia bermain sampai akhirnya Sugizo mendengar suara derap langkah yang mendekatinya. Ia menghentikan permainan biolanya, menyadari kalau mungkin ada seseorang yang memergokinya bermain biola sendirian di taman ini. Sugizo mencari pemilik langkah itu. Tak jauh darinya, ia menemukan seorang gadis berpenampilan kuno dengan gaun model klasik berwarna hitam sedang memperhatikannya. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai indah dimainkan angin malam. Ia menatap sosok Sugizo, mengukirkan sebuah senyum sapaan formal pada bibir merah bak delima. Penampilan gadis itu dari luar terlihat sangat cantik dan manis, namun bagi Sugizo, gadis itu terlihat misterius dan mengerikan. Ia tahu gadis itu bukanlah gadis biasa kalau ditilik dari cara berpakaiannya serta keberadaannya di tempat yang sepi seperti ini.

Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali saat menemukan respon dingin dan tak bersahabat terpancar melalui bola mata kelam milik Sugizo. Ia sepertinya sangat kecewa, namun sang gadis bersikeras mendekati pria itu. Detak dari hak sepatunya terdengar menjadi melodi pengisi keheningan.

Gadis itu bertepuk tangan. Ia kembali tersenyum sambil memberikan aplaus untuk Sugizo. Pria itu sedikit heran mendapat reaksi yang tiba-tiba itu, namun ia tetap waspada.

"Lagu yang indah. Permainan yang memukau. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar melodi biola seindah ini," Suara manjanya terdengar, melantunkan pujian formal namun puitis. Sugizo tidak bereaksi. Ia masih menatap gadis itu waspada, membuat yang bersangkutan mulai merasa risih.

"Aku hanya memujimu, tak memiliki niat jahat sedikitpun," Ungkapnya polos. Sugizo berdiri menghadapi gadis itu seolah masih belum bisa mempercayai perkataannya.

"Kenapa? Kau begitu was-was. Apa kau masih belum mempercayaiku?"

"Tentu saja. Walau kau berasal dari ras yang sama denganku," Jawaban Sugizo membuat sang gadis tertawa sedikit. Ia menyibakkan rambutnya. Suara denting anting berbentuk lonceng miliknya itu terdengar. Dengan gerak anggunnya, gadis itu menadahkan tangan kanannya, hendak menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Sugizo.

Sebuah tanda muncul pada telapak tangan gadis itu. Bola mata Sugizo membulat, tak percaya kalau sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu ternyata menyandang gelar tinggi dalam rasnya.

"Queen?" Sugizo mendesis. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul, kembali menyembunyikan telapak tangannya dari Sugizo. Mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari gadis itu justru membuat sugizo semakin waspada padanya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" Ungkap Sugizo pelan. Gadis berkepang itu kembali tertawa mendengarnya.

"Membunuhmu? Untuk apa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Bukankah kau yang bertugas melenyapkan fangire yang berhubungan dengan manusia?"

Gelak tawa gadis itu kembali terdengar, namun lebih singkat. Pria di hadapannya mengajukan pertanyaan yang sangat lucu.

"Aku tak memiliki otoritas untuk membunuh fangire yang berteman dengan manusia seperti dirimu," Sugizo hanya tercenung mendengar penjelasannya.

"Aku mendekatimu hanya karena tertarik dengan permainan biolamu yang mengagumkan. Kebetulan biola adalah alat musik kesukaanku," Gadis itu melewati Sugizo, duduk di bangku taman yang Sugizo duduki. Pria itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang gadis. Melalui penjelasannya, sedikit banyak Sugizo sudah mulai bisa mempercayainya.

"Percayalah padaku, tuan. Aku tak akan membunuhmu," Gadis itu kembali meyakinkannya. Sugizo mengangguk pelan. Karena tak ada urusan lagi di sini, ia berniat untuk pergi, namun gadis itu malah menahannya.

"Kau mau ke mana? Sebagai sesama ras, kita baru saja saling mengenal," Ujar gadis itu. Sugizo menghentikan langkahnya, kembali menghadapi sang Queen dengan wajah heran.

"Aku sering bertemu dengan fangire lain, jadi bagiku itu bukan hal yang spesial," Tukas Sugizo. Ia kembali hendak pergi, namun gadis itu lagi-lagi menahannya.

"Baik! Kalau begitu aku memerintahkanmu untuk memainkan lagu untukku," Queen berujar sambil tersenyum simpul "Ini perintahku sebagai ratu," Sambungnya.

Sugizo menghadapi sosok yang lebih pendek darinya dengan wajah setengah kesal. Sebagai Ratu, tingkahnya cukup kekanakan.

"Ini perintahku sebagai ratu. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan melenyapkanmu" Gadis itu berkata dengan wajah tenang dan polos, seolah apa yang ia sampaikan hanyalah sebuah ancaman seorang kanak-kanak. Namun, Sugizo yakin kalau sang ratu tentu saja akan benar-benar membunuhnya jikalau ia berani melanggar perintah bodoh itu. Dengan enggan, Sugizo pun kembali lalu menghampiri sosok yang masih duduk manis di bangku taman. Ia menatap sang queen sejenak sementara gadis itu tersenyum puas padanya.

"Lagu apa yang ingin anda dengarkan, Queen?"

*

Lantunan demi lantunan lagu menghiasi malam yang sunyi. Sang Queen memejamkan matanya, meresapi tiap bentuk melodi yang mengalun di telinganya. Senyum lembut tak lepas terkulum, seolah menggambarkan sebuah kepuasan akan permainan lagu dari pria yang baru saja ia kenal.

Sugizo mengakhiri lagu kelimanya. Sang Queen langsung membuka matanya setelah mendengar suara derit gesekan terakhir pada senar biola tersebut. Sang Queen tak bisa berhenti memuji kepiawaiannya dalam memainkan biola. Bahkan, di akhir lagu pun pria itu bisa membuat melodi yang dramatis. Ia ingin menikmati terus permainan biola dari sang maestro, namun karena malam semakin larut, ia pun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sugizo beristirahat.

"Cukup," Queen tersenyum lembut. Sugizo yang mendengar komando itu langsung mengangguk pelan lalu membungkuk hormat. Gadis muda di hadapannya langsung bertepuk tangan sebagai bentuk penghargaan dan terima kasih pada pria itu karena mau memenuhi keinginannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau memainkan beberapa lagu untukku," Gadis anggun itu berdiri. Ia merentangkan rok gaun klasiknya sebagai bentuk ungkapan hormatnya, membalas Sugizo. Yang bersangkutan sepertinya merasa canggung mendapat sebuah penghormatan dari seorang Ratu fangire.

"Tidak perlu. Ini sesuai permintaanmu," Ungkap Sugizo. Sang ratu tetap tak menghilangkan kuluman senyumnya.

"Temani aku sebentar, tuan pemain biola. Aku ingin bicara denganmu," Kembali memenuhi permintaan ratunya, Sugizo hanya mengangguk pelan. Tanpa bicara Sugizo langsung duduk di sebelah sang ratu.

Mereka berdua saling diam selama beberapa menit. Pandangan mata mereka masing-masing terarah pada bentangan cakrawala yang terhias oleh ribuan bintang. Wajah bulat sang bulan juga ikut terekspos di antara ribuan bintang yang tersebar.

"Indah sekali," Ungkap Queen membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Sugizo hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan. Mungkin saja sang ratu tak akan menyadari hal itu, namun saat ini Sugizo sedang malas bicara terlalu banyak.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Sang ratu langsung beralih pandang pada sosok tinggi itu. Ia menatap sepasang manik kelam milik Sugizo.

"Kau lapar?" sang ratu kembali mendesaknya bicara setelah ia tak mendengar jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Sugizo hanya tertunduk, membiarkan helai demi helai rambut hitamnya menutup sebagian pipi tirusnya.

Queen hanya menghela nafas, kembali memandangi langit bertabur bintang. "Fangire yang sudah kehilangan jati diri sebagai fangire. Itulah dirimu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu tidak memiliki keinginan lagi untuk membunuh manusia,"

Sugizo memandang biola di tangannya. "Kehangatan akan sebuah hubungan," ungkap Sugizo pelan "Aku tak ingin mengotori lagi melodi indah yang sudah kumainkan,"

"Manusia-manusia itukah yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?" Queen bertanya polos. Ia mengerjap seraya memandang sosok kaku tersebut, seolah tertarik dengan pernyataan Sugizo.

Sugizo hanya mengangguk. Mungkin sangat memalukan bagi seorang Fangire seperti Sugizo yang bisa kehilangan kekejamannya hanya karena manusia. Fangire adalah ras yang kuat dan kejam, sedangkan manusia adalah mangsa mereka. Kehilangan selera dalam memangsa manusia membuat Sugizo merasa seperti seekor singa yang sudah kehilangan taringnya.

"Pertanyaan yang sama selalu terlintas dalam pikiranku setelah menghukum fangire yang berani jatuh cinta pada manusia. Kenapa mereka bisa berubah hanya karena ras lemah itu? Apakah manusia memang makhluk yang pantas untuk dilindungi?" Ungkapan serius Queen tercermin di balik nada polosnya. Sugizo merenungi pertanyaan yang diajukan sang Queen padanya.

"Aku sebenarnya membenci manusia," Jelas Sugizo. Queen melihat sorot mata pria itu menunjukkan suatu kesungguhan. Ia pun semakin heran dengan hal-hal kontradiksi yang ada dalam pikiran Sugizo. Di satu sisi Sugizo mengakui kalau ia membenci manusia, namun di sisi lain kenapa ia tak mau memangsa para makhluk lemah yang dibencinya itu?

"Mereka angkuh, menganggap diri mereka adalah makhluk yang paling kuat. Kelicikan mereka membuatku muak," Sugizo tersenyum getir. "Mungkin kalau aku bisa menjawab, manusia itu sebenarnya tak pantas dilindugi,"

"Aku justru semakin heran dengan jalan pikiranmu, tuan Fangire," Bentukan alis indah sang Queen saling bertaut. Bibir merah meronanya sedikit terkatup.

"Mungkinkah kau sedang bimbang dengan keputusanmu?" Queen yang jeli kembali menebak gejolak hati anak buahnya itu.

"Musik mereka, satu-satunya hal yang bisa menyadarkanku akan kelembutan hati manusia. Ketika memainkan biola ini, aku merasakan hatiku merasa amat damai dan seketika kebencianku pun hilang. Ditambah lagi, sosok yang mengajariku alat musik ini adalah manusia yang sangat baik," Ungkap Sugizo. Mata polos sang Queen membulat lebar seolah mengerti sedikit perasaan dari sang fangire.

"Aku suka musik. Namun, hatiku tetap belum bisa tersentuh oleh kelembutan manusia," Queen mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang bulan. Wajah polosnya berubah serius, penuh karisma khas seorang ratu. "Aku memiliki jalan pikiran yang berbeda denganmu,"

"Kau mungkin akan membunuhku, Queen. Aku adalah Fangire yang mempermalukan kaumnya sendiri," Ujar Sugizo penuh kepasrahan. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya Queen tidak sependapat dengan Sugizo tentang manusia. Pandangan Queen terhadapnya pasti mulai buruk.

Queen kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajah lugu gadis cantik itu nampak heran mendengar ucapan Sugizo barusan.

"Jadi, kau tidak takut, tuan?"

"Aku tahu, aku pasti akan mati," Sugizo berkata sambil tertunduk. "Saat itu, aku memang seharusnya sudah mati. Tapi, ia malah yang mengorbankan dirinya,"

"Manusia itu?" Queen sepertinya tertarik dengan ucapan Sugizo. "King pernah bercerita padaku kalau ada seorang Fangire pengkhianat yang melindungi manusia. Namun, akhirnya King berhasil menyadarkannya. Apakah yang dimaksud saat itu adalah anda, tuan?"

Sugizo terdiam sejenak. Ia tak menyangka kalau kenangan sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu masih menjadi sebuah momen yang diingat oleh sang raja, bahkan ratu dari kaumnya. Ia membenarkan semua itu dengan sebuah anggukan pelan. Queen tersenyum simpul menerima jawaban dari sang fangire.

"Berarti King belum berhasil menyadarkanmu,"

"Saat itu aku memang sangat bimbang. Aku masih tetap ingin hidup, namun temanku juga berada dalam bahaya. Aku tidak bisa melawan King. Sampai akhirnya, sang King membuat sebuah permainan kecil untuk kami berdua. Aku bisa selamat asal aku harus memangsa temanku sendiri," Sugizo melipat jarinya, mengepal tangannya amat kuat. Kenangan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Dan kau mengambil pilihan itu," Queen menebak akhir dari cerita Sugizo. Yang bersangkutan tidak merespon apapun, namun Queen yakin kalau tebakannya itu tepat.

"Aku tetap tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, namun sepertinya kau masih punya seseorang lagi yang ingin kau lindungi," Ujar Queen. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu berdiri, menghadapi sosok penuh keputusasaan itu di hadapannya.

"Satu orang yang ingin kau lindungi membuatmu tak bisa mati begitu saja," Queen mengambil sesuatu dari balik mantel hitamnya. Tangan lembut dan indah sang ratu menggenggam sebuah benda lalu menunjukkannya pada Sugizo. Tertarik, Sugizo pun menengadah. Wajah sedih di balik helaian poninya terlihat di mata Queen. Sorot mata hampa itu mencoba menilik wujud benda yang ada dalam genggaman sang ratu.

"Lagipula, aku tidak bisa membunuh sosok yang sudah memainkan lagu-lagu yang sangat indah untukku," Queen tersenyum manis. "Sebagai hadiah, aku akan memberikan ini padamu, tuan,"

Tangkupan tangan Queen membuka perlahan, mengekspos wujud benda yang ada dalam genggamannya itu. Sugizo tercenung, menatap lekat-lekat benda langka yang sang Queen berikan padanya. Mungkin pemberian sang Queen terlalu besar buatnya sehingga Sugizo tak bisa menerima begitu saja.

"Aku serius, tuan. Ambillah," Queen yang membaca ekspresi keraguan pria berambut seleher itu langsung meyakinkannya. Sugizo pun menyanggupi tawaran dari gadis cantik itu. Ia mengambil benda dalam genggaman tangan sang Queen. Melihat benda itu sejenak, Sugizo tak menyadari kalau sosok Queen sudah pergi dari hadapannya.


	7. chapter 7

Langkah yang terseok-seok, menimbulkan gesekan antara kaki telanjangnya dengan lantai beralas semen itu. Sosok itu melangkah gontai, bahkan beberapa kali tubuh ringkihnya menabrak benda-benda yang tersamar dalam kegelapan. Keliaran tengah menguasai dirinya dalam kelemahan fisiknya. Bola mata semerah darah menyorot tajam pada koridor di depannya. Tubuh itu pada akhirnya tergolek lemas di lantai setelah menabrak meja ruang tamu dan menimbulkan sekejap suara berisik saat benda-benda di atasnya jatuh berhamburan. Sosok itu tak berusaha berdiri lalu melangkah lagi menuju ke luar rumah karena ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemas. Ia pun hanya terkulai di lantai. Desah nafas berat dan putus-putus mengisi keheningan malam. Ia seolah berusaha mengontrol dirinya dari rasa lapar yang mulai ia rasakan belakangan ini.

Ia ingat kalau ia pernah mengalami hal ini, mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Memang sudah lama berlalu, tapi ia mampu mengingatnya dengan jelas karena berhubungan dengan ingatan lain yang amat berharga baginya.

'Monster tetap akan menjadi monster. Maafkan aku, Ryuichi. Aku sudah mengotori kelembutan musikmu,'

Sosok bermata semerah darah itu menggumam dalam hatinya. Ia sudah tak mampu bersuara, hanya gerak bibirnya merapalkan sebuah nama yang berarti baginya itu.

"R-yu-i-ch,"

Tangannya mengepal kuat. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia berusaha untuk bangun. Ia menggapai kaki meja lalu merayap untuk menggapai benda lain yang posisinya lebih tinggi. Jari-jarinya menyentuh permukaan kursi kayu dekat meja tersebut. Bunyi derit terdengar saat kursi itu bergeser tak kuat menahan sebuah tubuh ringkih. Namun, ia sudah berhasil berdiri. Dengan langkah terseok ia melangkah ke dinding. Bertumpu pada benda yang lebih kokoh itu, ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kristal warna-warni muncul dari sisi lehernya. Sosok itu kini mengubah tujuan. Ia menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Seorang manusia ada di sana, bersembunyi di sebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai itu. Ia bisa menyantap manusia itu untuk memulihkan kondisi fisiknya yang lemah.

Rasa lapar membangkitkan sisi keliarannya dan dalam sekejap membutakan nuraninya. Pria itu seolah lupa bahwa pemuda yang sudah tinggal bersamanya selama lebih dari satu minggu itu amat mempercayai dirinya. Ia juga menyukai musik dan amat antusias mempelajari biola dari seorang monster seperti dirinya. Apakah semua fakta tersebut masih tetap tak mengurungkan niat keji sang monster?

Derit pelan dan berat terdengar saat sosok monster itu membuka pintu kamar. Cahaya bulan memancar dari balik jendela lebar, menyinari seluruh ruangan dengan sinar keunguan. Bayangan besar dari sang monster yang melangkah terseok semakin menenggelamkan sosok terlelap di atas tempat tidur itu. Wajah tidurnya amat damai, seolah tak menyadari kalau ada dua buah tangan kekar hendak menggapai lehernya.

Dua buah taring besar muncul dan melayang di atas kepala sang pemuda. Bola mata kemerahan itu meniliknya lekat-lekat. Ada sisi lain dalam diri sang monster yang berusaha keras menggagalkan niatnya. Sisi lain itu menyadarkannya dengan mengulang kembali ingatan-ingatan yang tercipta bersama pemuda menyebalkan itu. ia memang menyebalkan, namun ia adalah pemuda yang baik hati. Bukankah pemuda itu memang tengah menyusun kembali kehidupannya dengan mempelajari biola dengan sungguh-sungguh? Bukankah sudah banyak kemajuan yang dibuat olehnya dalam memainkan biola? Bukankah sang monster perlahan mulai menaruh harapan besar pada pemuda itu, berharap kalau sosok yang berusia kurang dari dua puluh tahun tersebut bisa menjadi pemain biola yang hebat?

Jalan yang ditempuhnya masih amat panjang. Pemuda itu memiliki kesempatan untuk mewujudkan mimpi-mimpinya di tengah perjalanan hidupnya. Lalu, kenapa sosok monster keji seperti dia tega merenggut semua impian dan harapan itu dengan mengambil nyawanya begitu saja?

Dua buah taring menghilang perlahan. Bola mata kemerahan dan kristal di lehernya ikut lenyap. Suara-suara yang mengalun di pikirannya berhasil menekan sisi liarnya. Sosok monster kejam itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi sosok seorang pria yang berdiri menghadapi sang tubuh terlelap dengan sorot mata yang amat lembut. Mungkin pikirannya memang sudah mulai melemah diracuni oleh kelembutan dari manusia yang selama ini menjadi mangsanya. Ia bahkan lebih baik mati saat ini juga daripada harus membunuh pemuda itu.

Matanya terpejam. Dalam beberapa detik, tubuh ringkih itu akhirnya ambruk. Bunyi keras tersebut membangunkan sang pemuda yang tengah terlelap itu. Pemuda itu kaget melihat tubuh Sugizo yang sudah terbujur kaku di lantai. Ia langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya untuk menghampiri pria itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Hei!" Pemuda itu mengguncang tubuh Sugizo. Namun, usahanya itu memang tak menimbulkan reaksi apa-apa bagi seorang yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Sugizo tetap tak membuka matanya.

"Hei! Sadarlah!"

Wujud mengerikan terekspos di hadapan beberapa manusia yang akan menjadi korbannya saat itu. Mereka yang melihat seketika berteriak ketakutan, berhamburan untuk melarikan diri. Monster berwujud serigala itu tak membiarkan mangsanya lepas. Ia bergerak, mendahului mereka yang sudah mengecil dari pandangan. Salah satu mangsanya berada dalam cengkramannya. Tubuh yang lebih kecil itu terangkat saat tangan kekar sang monster mencengkram lehernya. Manusia itu merintih, menangis, meminta tolong sekaligus memohon belas kasihan darinya. Melodi indah itu selalu ia dengar dari mulut mereka sebelum dua buah taring panjang miliknya menusuk sisi leher mereka, melenyapkan wujud mereka seketika.

Eksekusi pada korban pertama berhasil ia lakukan dengan mulus. Fangire itu masih merasa lapar. Ia melihat sekitarnya, menemukan para calon korbannya berhasil melarikan diri darinya. Ia pun merasa marah. Fangire serigala itu melangkah, mencari mangsa lain di tengah kegelapan kota. Cahaya bulan menerangi langkahnya saat ia menelusuri celah-celah pertokoan. Kalau ia melangkah lurus, ia akan menemukan jalanan besar yang dipadati oleh banyaknya manusia. Mungkin, ia bisa memangsa satu atau dua orang lagi. Tanpa mempedulikan wujud monsternya, dan reaksi manusia yang melihatnya, ia pun hendak keluar dari lorong gelap itu.

Belum beberapa langkah menuju sorotan cahaya di depannya, sang monster mendengar suara lain yang tersamar di antara suara berisik dari hiruk pikuk manusia. Dari dalam kegelapan lorong, ia mendengarkan suara itu dengan seksama. Entah apa alasannya, sang monster mulai tertarik pada suara itu. Suara itu memiliki keindahan yang berbeda dibanding dengan suara jerit kengerian dari korban-korbannya sebelum mati. Kelembutan itu mendekap hati dinginnya, dalam sekejap memunculkan sebuah perasaan damai.

Fangire serigala itu pun mengubah wujudnya menjadi sosok seorang pria tinggi kurus yang berpenampilan serba hitam. Dengan penampilan kasualnya itu, ia berniat mencari siapa yang menciptakan keindahan suara tersebut. Sepatu bootsnya berdecit saat ia berlari pelan menuju ke ujung lorong. Cahaya dari banyak lampu kota menerangi raganya. Ia menembus cahaya itu, dalam sekejap sudah menjejakkan kakinya di trotoar.

Suasana kota masih terasa ramai, walau malam semakin larut. Beberapa manusia melintas di hadapan pria itu, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil membangkitkan keganasan sang monster kelaparan. Pria itu hanya berdiri tertegun di tepi lorong sempit dengan pandangan yang mengedari sekitarnya. Memang cukup sulit baginya untuk membedakan suara-suara yang ia dengar, memisahkan jenis suara itu lalu mengidentifikasi suara yang sejak tadi ia cari.

Pada akhirnya, sang monster berhasil menemukan sumber suara. Ia memicingkan matanya, menatap sosok seorang pria yang mungkin sebaya dengannya nampak berdiri hanya beberapa meter jauh darinya. Sang monster tertarik dengan aktivitas yang ia lakukan. Pria itu memainkan sebuah alat musik, dan pastinya suara indah yang ia dengar itu dihasilkan dari alat musik tersebut.

Ia ingin mendekati sosok itu, sekedar untuk memperhatikannya bermain. Namun, menyadari kalau kehadiran sang monster hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasinya, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan memperhatikannya bermain dari kejauhan. Beberapa orang yang melintas dan berpapasan dengannya menabrak tubuh setegap patung batu itu. Kerumunan ini nampaknya semakin banyak dan melingkupinya sehingga monster itu memutuskan untuk sedikit memasuki lorong dan memperhatikannya dari situ. Hanya setengah badannya saja yang keluar dari lorong gelap itu.

Malam semakin larut. Jam kota berdentang menandakan kalau saat ini sudah tengah malam. Suasana di sekitarnya juga mulai sepi, namun sang monster tetap memperhatikan pria itu dari kegelapan, mendengarkan lagu demi lagu indah yang kini terdengar lebih jelas di tengah keheningan.

Pada akhirnya, pria itu mengakhiri pertunjukkan kecil namun mengagumkannya itu. Pria memakai jaket kulit itu menyimpan alat musiknya. Setelah berkemas, ia pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, sang monster mengambil langkah untuk mengikutinya dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu apakah dengan mengikuti pria itu, ia akan bisa mendengar kembali keindahan lagu yang dimainkannya. Dengan mengendap seperti halnya mengikuti mangsa incarannya, sang monster terus menguntit sang pria. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh, sampai akhirnya ia melihat pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sang monster ikut mematung dari kejauhan, membiarkan tubuh lebih pendek itu memunggunginya.

Pria itu berbalik. Sang monster ingin bersembunyi, namun yang bersangkutan sudah keburu memergoki sosoknya. Sorot mata penuh kelembutan menatap sosok berpenampilan serba hitam itu. Sang monster langsung salah tingkah. Kalau dalam keadaan begini, ia akan memilih untuk langsung menunjukkan wujud monsternya lalu melakukan penyerangan. Tapi, kondisi saat ini bukanlah kondisi ketika sang monster tengah berburu mangsa incarannya. Jadi, ia hanya bisa terdiam tak bergeming, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau punya urusan denganku?" Ia mendengar suara lantang pria itu. Sekitar mereka memang sepi, sehingga teguran itu pasti ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Apa ada perlu denganku? Dari tadi kau mengikutiku terus," Pria itu kembali menegur dengan nada ramah dan lembutnya setelah menemukan lawan bicaranya tidak menjawab apapun. Gerak-geriknya memang mencurigakan, terus tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya seolah menolak diajak bicara. Apakah dia memiliki maksud jahat?

"Maaf, mungkin kalau ada sesuatu sebaiknya anda segera mengutarakannya padaku. Sejujurnya aku merasa terganggu jika ada seseorang yang menguntitku seperti ini,"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, sang pemain biola hendak melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Kakinya sudah memutar ke belakang, namun seketika terhenti mendengar sebuah suara menahan pergerakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar lagi...lagu yang kau mainkan di jalanan kota...aku...amat terkesan," Sang monster mengutarakan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya, namun entah kenapa malah terdengar kacau dan aneh. Baru pertama kali ia bisa merasa begitu gugup berhadapan dengan manusia.

"Ah! Benarkah?" Pria itu merespon. Wajahnya gembira. Sepertinya ia memang sangat senang karena dari sekian banyak orang yang lalu lalang itu setidaknya ada satu orang yang menyambut antusias lagu yang ia mainkan.

Tanpa disadari, jarak mereka semakin dekat. Pria berjaket kulit coklat itu berhadapan dengan sang pria misterius. Pria misterius itu menilik lekat-lekat alat musik yang dibawa oleh sosok yang sebaya dengannya.

"Terima kasih. Pertama kalinya ada yang mengapresiasi langsung permainanku dengan cara seperti ini," Ungkapnya ringan. Sang monster mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Dalam sekejap, ia terkesan dengan pria itu. Sinar matanya hangat dan ramah. Pastinya hanya orang baik hati saja yang memiliki sorot mata seperti itu.

"Kau sangat hebat memainkan benda ini," Tatapan pria berwajah pucat itu mengarah pada kap biola.

"Ah, maksudmu biola ini?" Ia mengangkat sedikit alat musik itu untuk menunjukkannya pada pria misterius itu.

"Biola?" Gumaman pelan pada bibir pucat sang monster membuat pria itu heran. Apakah jangan-jangan dia tidak tahu alat musik biola?

"Iya. Ini biola," Pria itu menjadi salah tingkah. Aneh rasanya memperkenalkankan nama alat musik yang notabene-nya sudah familiar, terlebih kepada orang yang sudah dewasa.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi," Pinta pria misterius itu.

"Ah, ini sudah malam. Aku harus istirahat. Aku akan bermain di tempat yang sama besok malam. Kau bisa menemuiku," Senyuman lembut tergores di bibirnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa saling berkenalan," Sang monster langsung salah tingkah. Ia belum pernah menyebutkan namanya pada manusia.

"Aku Ryuichi," Pria itu menatap hangat sembari menyebutkan namanya terlebih dahulu. Monster itu tak bergeming cukup lama, masih canggung menyebutkan namanya pada sosok asing itu.

"Sugizo," Sang monster berkata ragu.

"Sugizo-san..."

Malam itu amat berkesan baginya. Berkenalan dengan manusia pada awalnya bukanlah hal yang pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya. Selama ini, ia hanya hidup sebagai monster kejam, menganggap manusia hanya sebagai objek buruannya. Namun, pertemuannya dengan Ryuichi seolah membuka kenyataan bahwa manusia tidaklah serendah dan seburuk penilaiannya. Hubungan antar personal terjalin hangat, seketika mengikis kekejaman dalam hatinya.

Dari manusia bernama Ryuichi, Sugizo mempelajari biola, alat musik yang awalnya terdengar asing di telinganya. Pada awalnya Sugizo menolak untuk mempelajarinya. Ia merasa sungkan. Monster seperti dirinya memang tidak pantas memainkan sebuah alat musik. Ia merasa kalau kekejaman dalam hatinya bisa mengotori kelembutan dalam musik itu sendiri. Namun, Ryuichi mendesaknya, memberi pemuda itu motivasi bahwa setiap manusia bisa memainkan musik (tanpa mengetahui kalau sosok misterius itu sebenarnya bukan manusia). Motivasi itu memang tidak tepat baginya, tetapi pada akhirnya bisa mengubah pikiran sang fangire.

Ia tahu kalau ia sudah membuat kesalahan besar sebagai fangire. Mengenal musik, bahkan berteman dengan manusia, membiarkan hatinya melemah dengan kehangatan yang tercipta dari persahabatan karib itu.

Kondisi itu menciptakan bahaya besar bagi dirinya. Ia monster yang hidup dari memakan sari kehidupan manusia. Jadi, jika dalam waktu lama ia tak memangsa manusia, ia akan melemah. Sugizo merasakan perubahan itu terjadi pada raganya. Kekuatannya seolah terkikis dari hari ke hari. Keliaran yang terkunci itu bergolak liar dalam hatinya, seiring dengan rasa laparnya yang semakin besar. Ia mencoba memangsa satu manusia yang berpapasan dengannya, namun sosok Ryuichi terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan perburuan, berhasil mengulur waktu selama beberapa bulan untuk tidak makan apapun. Biola yang ia pelajari berhasil membantunya menahan hasrat itu. Bila ia memainkan alat musik tersebut, rasa lapar yang ia rasakan mulai menghilang.

Namun, monster tetaplah monster.

Gesekan biola mengiringi lelapnya. Untaian nada yang teralun itu menjadi selimut hangat yang membungkus raganya. Ia terbuai dalam alam bawah sadarnya, seolah tak ingin bangun kembali agar tak kehilangan kenikmatan dari balutan melodi biola tersebut.

Melodi indah itu terakhir kali ia dengarkan sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu. Melodi yang hanya bisa terlantun dari tarian jemari milik sosok yang menjadi teman manusia pertamanya saat itu. Ya. Hanya Ryuichi saja yang bisa memperdengarkannya sebuah gesekan biola yang sangat indah. Kalau begitu mungkinkah roh dari Ryuichi sedang menyusup ke dalam mimpinya?

"Ryuichi..." Dalam mimpi ia berteriak amat keras untuk memanggil pria itu, walau dalam dunia nyata bibir tipisnya hanya mengulum untuk menghasilkan panggilan bernada getir tersebut. Tangan kirinya bergerak, menggapai udara kosong untuk meraih sosok Ryuichi yang tersamar kabut. Ia berteriak kembali untuk memanggil nama itu.

"Ryuichi..."

Wujud Ryuichi yang terhalang kabut tetap tak meraih tangannya. Bayangan hitam itu berdiri mematung menghadapinya. Sugizo berhenti memanggilnya mendapati respon dingin tersebut. Ia menghadapi wujud sahabatnya yang tertutup kabut tebal. Tangan Sugizo terkepal kuat. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Ia yakin Ryuichi pasti sudah membencinya sehingga ia tidak merespon sedikitpun panggilan pemuda berpostur tinggi itu. Ryuichi memang seharusnya membenci Sugizo karena pria itu telah mengkhianati ketulusan persahabatan mereka.

"Ryuichi..." Sugizo memanggil sekali lagi. Wujud dalam kabut itu masih berdiri tegap, entah mendengar panggilan lirih itu entah tidak. Apapun respon Ryuichi, Sugizo tetap ingin mengungkapkan permintaan maaf padanya.

"Maafkan aku..." Ungkap Sugizo pelan. Ia masih tertunduk menghadapi bayangan hitam di hadapannya.

"Aku mencari sebuah penebusan untuk kesalahanku... Mungkin kematianku bisa membayar semuanya. Tapi aku terlalu takut..." Sugizo menghentikan ucapannya seketika. Lidahnya seolah kelu.

"Monster tetaplah monster," Bisik Sugizo. "Namun di antara ras-ku, mungkin akulah yang paling hina,"

Bayangan dalam kabut itu mulai menunjukkan pergerakan. Sosok hitam itu perlahan menjauh, seolah Ryuichi ingin menyingkir jauh-jauh dari hadapan Sugizo. Pria berbaju hitan itu membiarkan bayangan itu semakin mengecil lalu akhirnya menghilang total dari hadapannya. Ia kembali tertunduk, membiarkan helai demi helai rambut hitam lurusnya menutup sebagian pipi tirus pemuda itu.

"Ryu...ichi..."

Suara alunan biola menghilang begitu saja. Pemandangan buram berganti dengan langit-langit kamar yang cat putihnya telah lusuh dimakan usia. Sugizo menyiritkan kedua alisnya, berusaha mengurai memori-memori yang campur aduk di otaknya setelah ia menerawang langit-langit kamar itu selama beberapa menit. Antara alam mimpi dan dunia nyata masih menyatu dalam otaknya sehingga terasa sulit bagi Sugizo untuk mengingat memori terakhir sebelum ia tersadar di sini.

"Ryuichi..." Ia menggumamkan nama itu lagi. Ryuichi yang ditemuinya tidak nyata sehingga ia seharusnya melupakan percakapan itu. Sugizo mulai membalikkan badannya. Sedikit banyak kondisi tubuhnya mulai membaik. Ia sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan leluasa.

Sugizo memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Kaki telanjangnya menapak lantai. Ia ingin keluar dari sini. Pria berpiyama putih sudah mencapai pintu kamar. Ia membuka pintu itu lalu melangkah menuju ke lantai bawah.

Telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. Gesekan biola yang dimainkan tak beraturan terdengar dari lantai dasar. Sugizo sudah bisa menduga siapa sosok yang memecah keheningan dengan gesek demi gesek dari alat musik empat senar tersebut. Tertarik dengan suara yang dihasilkan, Sugizo bergegas mendekati sumber suara. Ia mulai terkesan saat merasakan suatu perbedaan saat mendengar bunyi gesek tak beraturan itu. Suara yang dihasilkan terdengar lebih indah walau masih disela oleh derit-derit kasar.

Ya. Otoya sepertinya sudah berhasil membuat sebuah langkah lebar dari tahapan demi tahapan yang harus ia lalui saat berlatih biola. Padahal, Sugizo baru melatihnya selama seminggu, namun suara gesekan biola yang dihasilkan terdengar semakin lembut.

Pemuda itu masih asyik memainkan biolanya, tak sedikitpun menyadari kalau seseorang berpiyama putih sudah berdiri di balik punggungnya sambil bertolak pinggang dan memasang wajah serius. Sugizo mulai merasa kesal karena kehadirannya diacuhkan oleh pemuda itu. Deheman pelan Sugizo langsung membuat pemuda itu tersetak kaget.

"Eh! Kau sudah sadar? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Otoya merasa canggung saat menyadari sang guru biola ternyata memperhatikannya bermain sejak tadi. Ia menilik Sugizo bolak-balik. Pria itu nampak baik-baik saja, bahkan tidak kelihatan seperti sosok yang baru siuman. Dari situ, sapaan sekaligus pertanyaannya pun terjawab sudah.

"Aku menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri di ruang kamarku," Jelas Otoya, membiarkan pria berwajah pucat itu menduduki sebuah kursi putar tanpa lengan di samping sosoknya. Sugizo hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah tertunduk seolah nampak gugup mendengar penjelasan Otoya barusan. Otoya pun semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Memang apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa ada di kamarku?" Lontaran pertanyaan itu membuat Sugizo menatap Otoya tajam. Otoya langsung terkesiap menatap sepasang sorot mata dingin yang mengarah padanya. Ia pun menghentikan ucapannya.

"Baiklah. Aku memang tak perlu tahu," Otoya memalingkan wajahnya, menahan kesal. Ia sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan kejadian semalam, namun dari gelagat Sugizo barusan, sepertinya Otoya tak diijinkan untuk mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Ia pun melanjutkan permainannya yang masih kacau-balau itu, tak mempedulikan reaksi sang pelatih biola saat menyaksikan permainannya.

"Sejak kapan kau berlatih nada?" Sugizo bertanya saat mengamati permainan biola Otoya. Ia memang belum pernah mengajari nada pada Otoya, namun saat ini Otoya sudah bisa mencoba memainkan sebuah lagu. Mungkinkah tanpa sepengetahuan Sugizo, Otoya mempelajarinya sendiri?

Otoya menghentikan permainannya. Ia pun tertunduk. "Aku mengintip sebuah catatan yang kutemukan di lemari kamarku. Di situ tertulis beberapa dasar permainan biola," Jelas Otoya polos, kembali tak memprediksi reaksi Sugizo setelah mendengar jawabannya.

"Catatan?" Alis Sugizo saling bertaut. Ia sepertinya menyadari satu hal.

"Ya. Catatan lama. Kertas usang bahkan tulisannya agak sedikit buram, tapi langkah-langkah yang tertulis itu mudah sekali untuk dimengerti. Tidak seperti penjelasanmu yang berbelit-belit," Sindir Otoya. Sugizo nampak kesal mendengarnya. Ia menatap ketus Otoya, namun mencoba untuk mengacuhkan ledekan pemuda itu.

Otoya tersenyum lebar, mencoba membaca pikiran dari pria minim emosi itu. Ia tahu catatan itu pastinya juga pernah digunakan oleh Sugizo untuk berlatih biola.

"Mungkinkah itu catatanmu?" Otoya bertanya "Aku juga menemukan beberapa lembar ketas partitur yang sudah dipenui oleh not-not balok. Apa kau yang menciptakannya?"

Sugizo menghela nafas. Ia menatap mata pemuda bawel itu. "Bukan aku. Itu milik temanku," Ungkapnya dingin.

"Ah! Orang yang mengajarimu biola itu?"

"Ya!" Sugizo tak ingin memberinya lebih banyak penjelasan "Kalau begitu aku bisa lebih cepat melatihmu. Sekarang kita bisa mempelajari lebih dalam soal nada biola," Sugizo meninggalkan Otoya sejenak untuk mengambil biolanya. Saat kembali menghampiri sosok itu, ia melihat sang pemuda nampak tercenung sambil memegang biola miliknya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Kita lanjutkan latihan!" Ujar Sugizo tegas sambil kembali menduduki kursi putarnya. "Aku akan melatihmu nada biola,"

Kap biola yang terbuka lebar itu menjadi tempat beristirahat alat musik bersenar empat tersebut setelah digunakan oleh sang pemilik untuk berlatih selama satu jam. Namun, sepertinya Otoya masih ingin menggunakan biolanya lagi sehingga membiarkan penutupnya tetap terbuka lebar, mengekspos benda berbahan kayu itu. Setelah menyelipkan bow pada tempatnya, pemuda aktif itu beralih menatap sang pelatih yang sedang sibuk membersihkan biola tua miliknya.

"Aku akan pergi membeli bahan makanan," Ucapan Otoya mengalihkan perhatian Sugizo. Sorot mata tajamnya beralih pada sang pemuda, menatap Otoya dengan pandangan kurang setuju.

"Aku akan kembali lagi," Tukas Otoya sebelum pria itu meresponnya. Sugizo berdiri saat pemuda itu bergegas meninggalkan dirinya. Ia memanggil Otoya untuk menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering keluar," Sugizo menghadapi sosok yang memunggunginya itu. Otoya membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Mereka masih mengincarmu," Sugizo memperingatkan pemuda itu. Ia tahu kalau yakuza yang mengincar Otoya memang tak menampakkan dirinya belakangan ini, namun hal itu tidak berarti kalau mereka sudah menyerah. Mungkin saja mereka tengah menyusun sebuah rencana, mengingat ada lagi sosok monster di antara kelompok tersebut. Jadi, Otoya tetap harus berhati-hati.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Mereka tidak menampakkan dirinya akhir-akhir ini," Otoya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia tersenyum ringan, seolah menganggap remeh peringatan Sugizo.

"Kau bilang kalau mereka tak akan pernah melepaskan korbannya," Ungkap Sugizo padanya. "Ingatlah kalau kau masih tetap menjadi incaran mereka selama urusanmu belum selesai,"

"Aku hanya akan pergi ke konbini dekat sini. tak perlu cemas, lagipula aku sudah pernah beberapa bolak-balik ke sana, dan kau masih menemukanku kembali dalam keadaan hidup bukan?" Otoya menepis respon negatif Sugizo dengan candaan khasnya. Ia tertawa sedikit untuk mencairkan suasana. Sugizo hanya menghela nafas panjang ketika peringatannya tak sedikitpun digubris oleh pemuda ceria itu.

"Tak perlu cemas. Aku akan baik-baik saja," Ujar Otoya ringan. "Aku ingin membuatkan makanan untuk kita berdua. Kali ini kau harus memakannya," Otoya tersenyum lebar, membuat yang bersangkutan mengerjap heran beberapa kali.

"Aku tahu kau lapar dan semalam kau berniat membunuhku. Aku memang sudah banyak merepotkanmu, dan keberadaanku mungkin membuat kau tidak bisa mengendalikan sisi monstermu," Bola mata Sugizo membelalak saat mendengar penjelasan Otoya. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Otoya sudah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Dan, yang semakin membuat Sugizo tak percaya adalah bahwa Otoya tidak sedikitpun merasa takut, bahkan justru mencari cara yang tepat untuk menekan rasa lapar Sugizo itu.

Mulut Sugizo membuka sedikit, hendak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Namun, Otoya sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Aku akan kembali,"

"Tidak!" Ucapan Sugizo tetap tak bisa menghentikan Otoya. Ia hanya bisa mematung, memandang punggung Otoya yang semakin mengecil saat pemuda itu melangkah ke pintu keluar. Sugizo tak bergeming cukup lama, bahkan saat sosok Otoya sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Mata Sugizo menerawang. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Otaknya terasa penuh oleh berbagai pikiran sehingga ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku tahu kau bukan manusia, Sugizo. Aku juga tahu kau bisa saja membunuhku," Sugizo mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain saat telinganya seolah menangkap sebuah suara familiar di sekitarnya. Ia tak menemukan sesiapa yang berbicara padanya dengan suara sehangat itu sehingga ia yakin kalau suara itu hanyalah sebersit halusinasi yang merasuk ke otaknya.

"Tapi, aku tetap mempercayaimu, Sugizo. Kau adalah temanku,"

"Ryuichi!"

Sugizo langsung merasakan firasat buruk merambati pikirannya. Ia kalut, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar rumah. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pori-pori kulit pucatnya. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia tahu kalau ada yang mengawasinya dari dekat sini, namun dalam kondisi selemah ini ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dari situ, ia pun mulai merasa takut.

"Apa kau takut, Tuan Fangire?"

Sugizo mendengar suara yang terasa nyata. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang. Namun belum sempat ia menemukan sang pemilik suara, tubuhnya merasakan sebuah hantaman benda tajam dan dingin. Sugizo seketika tidak bergerak.

"Ketemu,"

Sugizo menemukan pemuda bermata ungu itu menggumam di dekatnya. Mata Sugizo menerawang. Pandangannya mulai buram. Ia melihat ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, menemukan sebuah tangan monster menembus bagian dadanya. Cairan hitam pekat menyiprat ke lantai.

Sugizo terbatuk, memuntahkan segenap cairan darah dari mulutnya. Sang monster bermata ungu itu sudah berhasil melukai dirinya. Ia melihat pria berambut spike itu tertawa mengejek.

"Kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang," Pemuda berpipi tirus itu mendesis di depan wajah Sugizo. Perlahan, ia menarik tangan monsternya dari tubuh Sugizo, membiarkan tubuh pria berpiyama putih itu tumbang di dekat kakinya.

"Kau kesakitan?" Pemuda itu tersenyum mengejek lalu berjongkok, memperhatikan sang fangire yang mencoba bertahan hidup di tengah luka dalam pada bagian vital tubuhnya. Nafas fangire itu terengah-engah, sekuat tenaga meraup oksigen yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia nampak kepayahan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sekarang. Inoran tertawa lepas. Mungkinkah fangire itu adalah ras yang lemah sehingga bisa ia jatuhkan dengan sangat mudah?

"Permainanku sebentar lagi akan selesai? Aku bahkan tak mempercayainya," Inoran berdiri. Sebersit amarah muncul saat mata keunguannya merefleksikan jari-jari panjang milik sang monster yang mencakar lantai kayu untuk bisa membuat pergerakan. Tanpa ampun, ia pun menginjak jari tangan kanan Sugizo. Fangire itu pun berteriak kesakitan.

"Tangan milik seekor monster jahanam yang sudah membantai rasku," Inoran berbisik menusuk. Sugizo tercenung mendengarnya.

"Memangnya… kau… s-"

"Sosok yang berhasil selamat dari pembantaian ras wolven," Inoran menjawab dengan wajah kelam. "Kalian menganggap kalau membunuh para wolven adalah sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan,"

"Apa… maksudmu?" Desis Sugizo. Selama ratusan tahun ia hidup, ia tak pernah berurusan dengan monster selain rasnya. Jadi, sebenarnya pemuda itu memang tak seharusnya melampiaskan dendam pribadinya pada Sugizo.

"Aku tak pernah berurusan dengan rasmu," Ungkap Sugizo di tengah rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Inoran terdiam mendengarnya. Sugizo melihat mata ungu pemuda itu menerawang, seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau seharusnya membalaskan dendam-mu pada fangire yang memang betul-betul membantai rasmu itu," Ungkap Sugizo lagi. Pemuda itu nampak tak memberikan reaksi lain. Ia masih tetap menerawang.

"Kalau kau menyaksikan kami yang membantai rasmu, berarti seharusnya kau mengingat satu per satu fangire yang membunuh mereka," Sugizo terbatuk, kembali memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Namun monster itu tetap berusaha mengeluarkan sepatah kata di tengah kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin lemah.

"Kau ingat siapa mereka bukan?" Sugizo semakin gencar memprovokasi Inoran saat menemukan wajah pemuda itu berubah tegang. Kekelaman dan ketakutan tersorot dalam sepasang bola mata keunguan. Sugizo tersenyum sinis, sudah bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dari situ.

"Takut?" Sebuah kata yang kali ini menjadi bumerang untuk Inoran. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya, menemukan siluet senyum ejekan menghiasi wajah Sugizo yang sudah terhiasi oleh noda darah.

"Kau terlalu takut untuk membunuh fangire yang membantai rasmu sehingga mengincarku, fangire yang lemah ini, sebagai pelampiasan dendam-mu,"

Teriakan penuh amarah keluar dari mulut Inoran. Ia mencekik leher Sugizo lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sudut ruangan. Ucapan Sugizo sudah cukup mengganggu pikirannya sehingga ia ingin sekali membungkan mulut monster jahanam itu. Nafas Inoran mulai tak beraturan ketika ia menapaki lantai kayu untuk menghampiri tubuh terkulai Sugizo.

"Aku harus membunuhmu! Tidak! Kau harus menderita dahulu sebelum aku membunuhmu!" Inoran menghentak pria yang masih berusaha untuk bangkit itu. Pandangannya mengedar liar ke sekitarnya, menemukan sebuah biola milik Otoya yang masih beristrahat dalam kapnya.

"Gerombolan yakuza sudah menangkapnya. Aku akan menyiksa bajingan itu agar kau menderita!" Inoran mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sugizo, sementara tangannya mencengkram kuat rahang sang fangire.

"Kau bisa menyaksikan pertunjukan terakhir itu sebelum kau mati, tuan Fangire," Inoran mendesis keji. "Ia sosok yang amat penting bagimu, bukan?"

Inoran kembali mengempaskan Sugizo, seolah sudah amat muak melihat raut wajah dingin itu dari dekat. Nafas Sugizo terengah-engah. Ia ingin membuat sebuah perlawanan, namun tenaganya seperti menguap begitu saja. Mata Sugizo terasa berat. ia sudah terlalu lemah untuk bertahan sehingga pada akhirnya Sugizo mulai menyerah dengan kondisinya.

 _Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga lagi._ Begitu sebersit pikiran Sugizo sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

*


	8. chapter 8

Seorang pemuda terkulai tak sadarkan diri, berada sendirian di sebuah gudang tua. Siluet cahaya mentari menyorot dari lubang pada dinding gudang itu, seketika menyadarkannya dari alam mimpi. Sepasang alis yang bertaut, perggerakan kelopak mata diikuti oleh sebuah erangan pelan, pemuda itu akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan.

Cahaya mengisi retina matanya, membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas sekitar ruangan tempatnya berada. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan remang-remang yang hanya diisi oleh onggokan besi-besi tua. Tempat itu cukup mengerikan sehingga ia ingin segera beranjak. Namun, saat ia mencoba menggerakkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya, ia baru menyadari kalau ia sedang berada dalam kondisi terikat.

Kedua tangan dan kakinya terlilit oleh tali. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, mengukur seberapa erat ikatan talinya. Ternyata cukup kuat. Pemuda itu pun menghela nafas. ia tercenung dengan wajah pasrah, meratapi nasib malangnya hari ini

Ia sudah bisa mengingat memori terakhir sebelum ia dibawa ke sini. Ketika ia berjalan menuju ke konbini, ia bertemu dengan beberapa orang berpakaian necis yang langsung menariknya menuju ke mobil. Ia mencoba melawan, namun salah satu dari orang itu mencekokinya dengan obat bius yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu, ia pun menemukan dirinya berada di tempat yang mengerikan ini.

Ia menghela nafas setelah mengingat kejadian naasnya itu. Kini ia hanya bisa menyesal telah menganggap remeh peringatan dari Sugizo. Ia pikir kalau para yakuza tidak akan bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya di tempat yang terpencil, namun ternyata mereka tetap bisa menangkapnya.

Kini ia dikurung sendirian. Belum ada orang yang menghampirinya di sini. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya nanti. Ia yakin kalau mereka tengah menyusun rencana yang buruk untuknya, mungkin saja mereka akan menyiksanya pelan-pelan lalu membunuhnya. Ia pasti tak akan bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat.

Otoya kembali menghela nafas. Kali ini apa yang harus ia lakukan? Pikirannya kosong, tak menemukan sebersit ide agar ia bisa lepas dari sini. Kalau ia memohon-mohon, mungkin sampai menangis darah sekalipun mereka pasti tak akan membebaskannya.

Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Otoya tertunduk sedih. Ia hanya bisa berharap penolongnya, sang fangire itu, datang dan membebaskannya. Namun, Otoya juga tidak bisa berharap banyak darinya. Mungkin saja Sugizo itu tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya saat ini. Pastinya, para yakuza itu tengah membawanya ke tempat yang amat terpencil, jauh dari lokasinya dan Sugizo tinggal, sehingga sang fangire akan kesulitan melakukan pencarian.

Pintu harapan untuknya bisa selamat sudah tertutup rapat. Otoya kini tinggal menunggu permainan apa yang akan yakuza itu lakukan untuknya. Wajah Otoya mulai pucat membayangkan kalau dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan disiksa sampai mati. Tubuh Otoya lemas, ia terkulai dengan pandangan sayu.

Suara debaman terdengar mengagetkan, seperti ada seseorang yang sengaja mendobrak pintu itu. Otoya terperanjat lalu terduduk. Ia melihat ke sumber cahaya. Beberapa orang masuk ke ruangan gudang seperti membawa sesuatu bersama mereka. Otoya tercenung, sampai ia bisa melihat wujud orang-orang itu dengan jelas. Bola mata Otoya membelalak lebar melihat sekumpulan Yakuza tengah menarik paksa sosok yang ia kenal.

Sang Yakuza yang menarik paksa sosok dengan tubuh penuh luka itu langsung melemparkannya, membiarkan sosok itu terjembab menyentuh tanah dan debu. Otoya memperhatikan sosok itu dengan nafas sesak. bibirnya bergetar menyebutkan namanya.

"Su-gi-zo-san…"

"Dua mangsa sudah kita tangkap," Ungkap salah seorang yakuza sambil menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya. Yang lain tersenyum senang sambil memperhatikan Otoya dan Sugizo bergantian.

Otoya tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah pucat. Salah satu Yakuza mendekati Otoya dengan senyum ejekan tergores di bibirnya.

"Otoya, penolongmu yang kuat sudah kami lumpuhkan. Sekarang siapa yang bisa kau andalkan?"

Otoya menatap matanya. Ia tak mampu membalas kata-kata Yakuza itu, bahkan dengan ucapan paling memelas yang biasa ia katakan dalam situasi bahaya seperti ini.

"Kalian berdua akan mati…dengan cara yang paling keji," Yakuza lain mendesis memberi ancaman, membuat Otoya semakin ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menatap sosok Sugizo yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Bersiaplah Otoya. Mencoba melawan kami, kau akan berakhir dengan kematian," Yakuza yang sama kembali memberikan ancaman padanya. Tak lama, ketiga yakuza itu pun meninggalkannya sambil terkekeh keji. Otoya terdiam kaku seperti patung, melihat punggung mereka bertiga ditelan kegelapan saat semakin menjauh. Setelah itu, bunyi debaman kembali terdengar.

Keheningan menyeruak cukup lama. Hanya bola mata Otoya yang mengedari ruangan untuk melihat kondisi. Ia menahan nafas sejenak, setelah itu menghelanya panjang sambil menggerakkan badannya. Otoya mengeluh. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sosok tubuh kaku bersimbah darah di dekatnya. Rambutnya tergerai menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, sehingga Otoya tak bisa menebak apakah sosok itu membuka matanya atau tidak.

"Sugizo-san," Otoya menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendekati sosok itu. Kedua tangannya yang terikat ke belakang berusaha menyentuh tubuh Sugizo. Ia berharap Sugizo membalas panggilannya.

"Sugizo-san," Otoya memanggil lebih keras. Suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan. Ia memperhatikan sosok itu mulai membuat sebuah pergerakan kecil. Otoya menghela nafas lega mendengar suara erangan pelan Sugizo. Berarti ia masih hidup, bukan?

Sugizo membuat pergerakan sambil mengerang. Ia terlentang. Matanya terbuka perlahan, dan langsung mengarahkan tatapannya pada sosok pemuda yang ada di dekatnya. Kedua alis Sugizo saling bertaut.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Otoya membalikkan posisi, menghadapi pria itu. sugizo terdiam. Meski dalam keadaan terluka cukup parah, sorot mata Sugizo masih tetap tajam. Bola matanya mengedari sekitar ruangan yang mulai remang-remang dan kembali mendarat pada sosok Otoya. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah bisa menebak situasi saat ini.

"Sugizo-san," Pemuda itu memanggil lagi dengan suara lirih. Sugizo tidak membalas panggilannya, hanya menatap pemuda itu tajam. Entah apa perasaannya ketika berada di dalam situasi berbahaya seperti ini. Ia baru pertama kali terluka parah sampai harus diculik oleh musuhnya. Dan semua ini tak langsung dikarenakan ia berani ikut campur masalah Otoya. Pemuda itu juga cukup ceroboh membiarkan keberadaannya diketahui oleh musuh sehingga ia juga yang menanggung resikonya.

"Maafkan aku," Ujar Otoya lirih saat tidak mendapati respon dari pria itu. sugizo menghela nafas. Meskipun berada dalam keadaan seperti ini karena Otoya, ia tetap tak bisa menyalahkan pemuda itu.

"Tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu," Ungkap Sugizo dingin. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kedua tangannya yang terikat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sugizo beralih menatap Otoya. Pemuda itu nampak canggung lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi, kau…"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Luka ini sebentar lagi juga akan membaik,"

"Tapi… kau mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah,"

"Tidak," Bantah Sugizo untuk memungkiri kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Otoya terdiam, sepertinya bisa menebak makna bantahan pria itu. ia mengangguk pelan, memalingkan wajahnya lalu tertunduk.

"Maafkan aku," Ungkap Otoya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lirih. Sugizo mendegus kesal mendengar ungkapan memelas itu.

"Sampai berapa kali lagi kau mengucapkan itu? Aku bosan mendengarnya," Ujar Sugizo. Otoya tak mengatakan apapun, hanya tertunduk dengan wajah muram. Melihat hal itu, Sugizo pun kembali bicara.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu atas kecerobohan ini," Ungkap Sugizo. Otoya langsung berpaling, menatap Sugizo heran. Sorot matanya tajam, dan dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya Sugizo serius mengatakannya.

"Tapi, yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah berusaha keluar dari situasi ini," Ucap Sugizo. Otoya masih tercenung.

"Tapi, dengan kondisi kita sekarang, mustahil bagi kita untuk bisa menghadapi mereka,"

Sugizo hanya terdiam. Ia pasti sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin. Ia juga membenarkan kalau mustahil untuk bisa keluar dengan selamat dari tempat ini.

Keduanya pun saling membisu. Masing-masing terjebak dalam lamunannya. Suasana di luar sudah semakin gelap. Suara jangkrik yang terdengar dari kegelapan menjadi irama pengisi di tengah mereka.

Sugizo menatap ke langit-langit ruangan. Cahaya bulan menembus masuk melalui beberapa bagian atap yang berlubang. Sugizo pun menikmati limpahan cahaya bulan yang mengisi retinanya. Ia sudah berkali-kali merasakan cahaya itu. Sang bulan terus mengikutinya dalam rentang waktu hidupnya yang panjang, menjadi saksi bagi setiap kejadian yang ia alami. Dan saat ini mungkin menjadi saat-saat terakhir ia melihat cahaya itu.

"Ne, Sugizo-san," Otoya memanggil tiba-tiba. Alam lamunan Sugizo langsung terpecah. Ia pun memalingkan kepalanya. Otoya masih tetap tak berani menatap matanya. ia tertunduk sambil tersenyum lirih. Sugizo tertegun menunggu apa yang ingin Otoya sampaikan.

"Aku hanya berpikir… kau bisa memakanku agar luka-lukamu bisa pulih" Bibir Otoya bergetar. Ia memberanikan diri menatap mata Sugizo lalu mengguretkan senyum lirih.

"Aku…melamunkan keberadaan diriku," Ungkap Otoya pelan. wajahnya nampak sangat sedih. Sugizo tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Ia memutuskan untuk mendengar alasan Otoya.

"Kau… sudah menyelamatkanku… dan tiga kali kau membiarkanku hidup. Aku memiliki banyak hutang budi padamu. Kau juga yang mengajarkanku bermain biola," Otoya terdiam sejenak untuk menghela nafas. "Kau mengajarkanku menjadi sosok yang lebih berharga, merasakan arti bermimpi dan berjuang. Aku sangat senang," jeda pendek terjadi di antara mereka. Otoya memalingkan wajahnya dari Sugizo lalu kembali tertunduk. "Tapi, pecundang tetaplah pecundang. Dan mungkin hidupku akan lebih berharga kalau aku memberikannya untukmu,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sugizo angkat bicara memotong ucapan Otoya. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam, membiarkan sang monster mengambil keputusan.

"Memangsa satu orang tidak akan membuatku pulih," Ungkap Sugizo. "Apalagi orang bodoh sepertimu,"

"Sugizo-san…"

"Hidupmu tidak berguna bagiku, tapi bagi dirimu sendiri," Sugizo terdiam. Sorot matanya menatap pemuda yang tengah berada dalam kebimbangan itu. "Aku bisa mencari mangsaku sendiri,"

"Tapi…"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak akan memaafkanmu, bukan?" Ujar Sugizo "Karena itu kau harus bertanggung jawab. Ini masalahmu dan kau sendiri yang bisa menyelesaikannya,"

Keduanya terdiam. Sugizo masih menatap mata Otoya. Pemuda itu sepertinya terkesiap mendengar jawabannya, dan tidak mampu membantah lagi. keheningan kembali menguasai mereka. beberapa saat kemudian, Otoya pun memalingkan wajahnya, menelungkup di antara kedua kakinya lalu tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu, bodoh!" Sugizo kesal melihat reaksi pemuda itu. Padahal tadinya Otoya terlihat sangat sedih dan bimbang. Namun setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sugizo kenapa pemuda itu malah tertawa.

"Tidak," Otoya berusaha menyembunyikan gelak tawanya.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?" Sugizo mulai tersinggung. Otoya langsung menenangkan pria itu agar tidak mengamuk.

"Tidak! Tidak, Sugizo-san…" Otoya tersenyum meringis "Aku hanya sedikit kaget mendengarmu bicara hal yang begitu indah. Biasanya kau hanya bisa menghinaku,"

Sugizo mendengus kesal. Ia membiarkan Otoya tertawa lepas. Sebenarnya ia merasa kesal, namun ia rasa Otoya sudah bisa bersemangat mendengar ucapannya. Sugizo memang tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dari sisi monsternya, ia membutuhkan Otoya untuk memulihkan kondisinya, namun ia sudah bertekad tak akan menghabisi nyawa pemuda itu.

Sugizo melihat pemuda itu masih tertawa. Kekesalannya pun menghilang. Perasaan ingin melindungi pemuda itu dalam sekejap mengurung sisi monsternya. Sugizo ingin pemuda itu tetap hidup. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Otoya suatu saat akan menjadi sosok yang hebat. Karena itu ia tak ingin memunahkan harapan dari pemuda itu dengan membunuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Sugizo-san" Otoya tersenyum haru. Sugizo tak membalas senyumnya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku menghadapi monster yang ada di antara para yakuza itu," Sugizo beralih topik. Otoya tercenung mendengarnya

"Monster? Maksudmu… yang berwujud sepertimu?"

"Tidak. Ia bukan fangire," Sugizo terdiam, mencoba mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan sosok pria bermata ungu itu.

"Wolven," Bisik Sugizo. "Ia memiliki dendam dengan fangire karena ras-ku telah membantai ras-nya," Jelas Sugizo.

"Jadi…"

"Dia sangat kuat. Pastinya karena itu para yakuza bisa mendeteksi keberadaan kita," Ungkap Sugizo "Tapi aku harus mengalahkannya,"

"Dengan kondisimu seperti ini?"

Sugizo terdiam. Ia juga menyadari kalau ia pasti akan sulit mengalahkan pria serigala itu dengan kondisi tubuh lemah dan penuh luka seperti ini.

"Kita harus susun rencana," Ujar Sugizo. Otoya tercenung. Ia tak menemukan satu pun cara untuk bisa mengalahkan para yakuza. Lalu, Sugizo mengajaknya untuk kembali berpikir. Otoya jadi sedikit enggan.

"Aku tidak menemukan cara untuk bisa mengalahkan mereka," Otoya berujar putus asa. Otoya tercenung. Ia tak menemukan satu pun cara untuk bisa mengalahkan para yakuza. Lalu, Sugizo mengajaknya untuk kembali berpikir. Otoya jadi sedikit enggan. "Kau sedang terluka, tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka. Aku sendiri mustahil untuk bisa menghadapi yakuza, terutama monster yang kau katakan itu," Otoya melengos. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada kedua tangannya yang terikat. "Bahkan untuk membuka ikatan ini pun aku tidak bisa..."

"Kau ini cepat menyerah ya..." Ungkap Sugizo begitu ia menghadapi seorang Otoya yang tengah pesimis. Otoya tidak memberikan jawaban. Ucapan Sugizo seolah menyindir kelemahannya. Namun memang hal inilah yang ia rasakan. Otoya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Sugizo tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, membiarkan keheningan kembali muncul di tengah mereka. Malam semakin larut. Keduanya yang terlibat dalam keheningan mulai merasa bosan. Otoya mencoba merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia memperhatikan Sugizo yang masih terlentang menghadapi sinar sang bulan. Pria itu tidak bergeming cukup lama. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Apakah ia masih mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini?

"Sugizo-san," Panggil Otoya. "Yang bersangkutan tidak menjawab ataupun menoleh, tapi Otoya yakin pria itu mendengar suaranya.

"Aku punya sebuah permintaan," Sugizo yang hendak mengacuhkan Otoya langsung menoleh heran mendengar ucapannya. Kali ini hal aneh apa lagi yang ingin ia sampaikan?

"Kalau kita berdua bisa mengalahkan mereka… maukah kau mencoba masakanku?"

"Ah!?" Ungkapan heran itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sugizo. Pria itu menatap wajah Otoya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu meminta hal yang aneh. Namun, dari ekspresi wajahnya, Sugizo tidak menemukan kalau pemuda itu tengah bergurau.

Otoya mencoba tersenyum lebar, membuat Sugizo semakin bingung dengan jalan pikiran pemuda itu. Tak berapa lama, Sugizo memalingkan wajahnya lagi lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kau harus janji…" Pinta Otoya.

"Ya!" Sugizo menjawab sewot. "Kau selalu membuat permintaan aneh padaku," Otoya hanya meringis mendengar komentar Sugizo.

Suara pintu gudang kembali berdebam keras, mengagetkan mereka berdua. Sugizo dan Otoya menoleh hampir bersamaan untuk melihat sosok yang masuk ke tempat penyanderaan mereka ini. Suara derap yang cukup banyak menandakan kalau yang masuk ke ruangan ini lebih dari satu orang. Suasana pun berubah mencekam, seperti menantikan vonis bagi mereka. Otoya hanya tertunduk dengan wajah pucat sementara Sugizo menatap lurus dengan pandangan tajam.

Monster serigala itu datang di barisan paling depan diikuti oleh tiga orang yakuza tadi di belakangnya. Wujud pemuda berambut spike yang berlapis kaos dan jeans itu sempat mengecoh perhatian Otoya. Ia melirik Sugizo, menemukan pancaran wajah pria itu berubah marah. Otoya menatap mereka berdua bolak-balik sampai akhirnya menemukan kesimpulan kalau pemuda berpostur tegap itu mungkin adalah wolven yang dimaksud.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berdua bersama-sama lebih lama," Ucap Inoran sambil tersenyum licik. Ia mendekati Sugizo, berjongkok untuk menghadapinya lebih dekat. Sugizo tak gentar sedikitpun. Ia balas menatap mata Inoran tajam.

"Lukamu sudah pulih, tuan fangire?" Pertanyaan Inoran tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sugizo. Senyum Inoran semakin lebar. Ia berdiri sambil melipat tangannya. Pandangan mata keji Inoran beralih pada Otoya. Yang bersangkutan langsung ketakutan dan tertunduk menerima hujaman kengerian itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memulai permainan," Ucap Inoran. Ia membalikkan badan lalu berjalan keluar, membiarkan tiga pengikutnya mendekati Sugizo dan Otoya lalu menarik paksa mereka untuk berdiri.

Mereka berdua pasrah dibawa oleh para yakuza menuju ke luar ruang penyanderaan. Sugizo agak sedikit sulit bergerak sehingga langkahnya terseok-seok. Otoya menatap Sugizo, melihat sang monster yang terlihat kuat itu kini bisa kepayahan. Ketakutannya mulai muncul. Permainan apa yang dimaksud oleh pria berambut spike itu? lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar bisa lolos dari semua ini?

Mereka semua tiba di luar gudang, sebuah tanah lapang berpasir. Cahaya bulan bersinar semakin terang, seolah menjadi lampu sorot bagi pertunjukan yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

Inoran menghadapi sang bulan, membiarkan sinar bulan membasuh wajahnya. ia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum senang. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun membukan matanya. "Bulan yang bersinar amat indah. Lihatlah kematian dari bajingan yang sudah membunuh ras-ku,"

Sugizo ikut menatap sang bulan, namun tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dalam hati ia mempertanyakan apakah saat kematiannya sudah dekat? Apakah saat ini menjadi yang terakhir ia menghadapi sang bulan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menelisik di pikirannya menariknya untuk tersenyum getir.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Inoran yang memergoki langsung mendekati sosok itu, menghujamkan pandangan tidak senang. Sugizo mengarahkan tatapannya pada pemuda sombong itu. Ia masih tersenyum, kali ini bermakna ejekan pada Inoran.

"Kenapa? Aku tersenyum atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu," Sugizo gantian mengejeknya "Pertunjukan memang akan dimulai. Sebuah pertunjukan kematianmu,"

Sebuah pukulan langsung mendarat di pipi tirus Sugizo. Pria itu langsung terjembab menyentuh tanah menerima pukulan yang sangat kuat dan menyakitkan. Beberapa saat ia tertelungkup dan tak bergerak. Darah dari tubuhnya merembes ke tanah berpasir.

Otoya semakin ketakutan melihat kejadian itu. Kali ini ia mengerti kalau pria yang memukul Sugizo itu adalah jenis monster yang amat kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari Sugizo. Ia juga menemukan Sugizo tak bergerak cukup lama. Apakah Sugizo sudah mati? Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Belum! Kau belum mati!" Inoran yang kalap langsung mendekati Sugizo. Ia menarik tangan Sugizo untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Inoran tetaplah sorot mata Sugizo yang menatapnya tajam, seolah tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Pandangan itu mulai mengganggu Inoran karena memunculkan sebuah perasaan kuatir dalam dirinya.

"Matilah!" Inoran menghentak setengah berteriak sambil mengempaskan tubuh Sugizo. Ia melihat telapak tangannya, menemukan darah dari sosok keji yang membantai ras-nya itu telah menodai tangannya. Amat menjijikan.

Inoran terdiam sejenak. Tak lama, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Otoya. Jantung Otoya berdegup amat kencang ketika pria itu mendekatinya. Pria itu memang tidak menatapnya tajam, malah menyunggingkan seguret senyum keji dan misterius, namun Otoya tetaplah ketakutan. Ia bisa saja jatuh terduduk kalau dua orang yakuza tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Permainan dimulai. Kaulah yang menjadi tokoh utamanya," Inoran tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Otoya. Pemuda itu langsung tercenung heran mendapat perlakuan yang di luar dugaannya.

"Lepaskan ikatannya," Perintah Inoran pada salah satu yakuza yang membawa Otoya. Yakuza itu nampak heran. ia memandang parternya lalu balik menghadapi Inoran dengan wajah tidak setuju.

"Apa maksudmu, Inoran? Kau minta kami melepaskannya?"

"Ya," Hanya itu ucapan Inoran. Ia pun melipat tangannya, membiarkan dua rekannya yang mulai bersikukuh.

"Apa maksudmu?" Salah satu dari mereka mendekati Inoran. "Kita sudah sepakat, bukan? Kita saling membantu dalam menghadapi musuh kita. dan saat mereka tertangkap, kita bunuh mereka berdua!"

"Ah!? Membantu?" Inoran menggumam sambil menatap pria itu dengan penuh ejekan. "Kau membantuku?"Jari telunjuk Inoran menunjuk dirinya sendiri. ia tertawa hambar, membuat sang yakuza mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Kau jangan main-main!" Yakuza itu merenggut kerah baju Inoran. Wajah emosinya terefleksi pada bola mata Inoran yang mulai berubah keunguan.

"Mengerikan," Inoran tersenyum, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sang yakuza semakin berang. Ia mempererat cengkraman tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Dengar. Aku sama sekali tak terbantu oleh kalian. Justru kalianlah pecundang yang kubantu. Menangkap tikus kecil ini saja kalian tidak sanggup kalau bukan aku yang memberitahu,"

"APA?!" Yakuza itu mulai mengamuk lalu mengempaskan tubuh Inoran. Inoran mundur sedikit ke belakang agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh terduduk akibat hempasan kuat rekannya. Inoran menunduk sebentar, terdiam. Jari-jari panjangnya menggosok hidung lalu membekap mulutnya. Suara gelak pelan terdengar. Semua orang di tempat itu memperhatikan pria berkarakter aneh itu terkikik geli. Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun tertawa lepas.

Tawa itu terdengar semakin lepas. Seluruh pasang mata masih memperhatikan tingkah laku pria itu, berusaha menebak apa yang membuatnya tertawa amat keras. Sugizo menatapnya serius seolah menemukan kejanggalan dalam tawa pria itu. Otoya nampak semakin ketakutan karena tawa lepas dari pria itu terdengar sangat mengerikan. Sedangkan tiga sosok yakuza semakin berang, menganggap kalau tawa itu meremehkan mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan!?" Yakuza yang sama maju lebih mendekati Inoran untuk menantangnya. Inoran menghentikan tawanya. Ia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya, lalu menghadapi sosok yakuza bertubuh kekar itu dengan seguret senyum. Inoran hanya geleng-geleng kepala, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari yakuza itu.

Sebuah pistol menyentuh kening Inoran, seketika menghilangkan guretan senyum manis pemuda itu. Sorot mata yang tadinya memandang tanah lapang tempatnya berpijak, kini beralih perlahan menatap sosok yang berani menodongkan pistol padanya. Mata itu liar dan tajam, membuat yakuza itu sedikit bergidik.

"Kau yang tidak berguna, Inoran! Kami hanya memanfaatkanmu," Memberanikan diri menghadapi pandangan menusuk Inoran, yakuza itu tetap berucap. "Kami hanya membutuhkanmu dalam pencarian Otoya, setelah itu kau tidak berguna lagi. Kau jangan meremehkan kami! Kalau kau tidak mengatakan hal tadi, sudah pasti kami akan membiarkanmu hidup,"

"Oh," Inoran merespon singkat dan tenang. Kali ini ia kembali tersenyum, meringis keji. Tatapan mata liar dengan seringai keji itu terlihat amat mengerikan. Yakuza itu membeku seperti patung. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan saat Inoran mencengkram pistol yang tertodong di keningnya, mengambilnya perlahan. Tak sulit baginya untuk membalikkan keadaan. Kini, pistol itu justru tertodong kepada sang pemilik.

"Biar kuajarkan padamu siapa yang pantas memanfaatkan dan dimanfaatkan," Inoran menggumam. Bibirnya hanya bergerak sedikit, namun kata-kata yang keluar terdengar jelas oleh seluruh penghuni tanah lapang itu.

"Bahkan untuk membalikkan keadaan pun aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Kalian memang amat lemah. Jadi kalian tetap angkuh dengan mengatakan kalau kalian yang memanfaatkan aku?" Inoran membuang pistol itu. sang yakuza jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar karena ketakutan. Ia merangkak untuk meloloskan diri dari teror Inoran. Belum pernah ia merasakan ketakutan yang dahsyat hanya karena mendengar sekelumit ancaman. Inoran seperti tengah bermain-main dengan nyawanya, seperti memainkan batang korek api dengan jari-jari. Kalau sudah bosan ia bisa saja mematahkannya begitu saja.

"Mau ke mana? Permainan belum berakhir," Inoran melangkah mengejar pemuda itu. Dua yakuza lain mempersiapkan pistolnya lalu menembaki Inoran. Butir-butir peluru yang terbuang tidak sanggup melumpuhkan pemuda itu sedikitpun.

Inoran menoleh pelan kepada dua yakuza tadi. Ia tersenyum menyeringai. Bola mata keunguan itu berkilat. Ia kembali tertawa amat lepas sambil menengadah, menatap sang bulan yang menyorotkan sinarnya padanya. Dalam sekejap mata, tubuh manusia itu pun berubah menjadi sosok monster serigala berwarna ungu gelap.

Manusia yang menyaksikan perubahan itu langsung berteriak ketakutan. Otoya meringkuk, tidak berani melihat kejadian mengerikan di hadapannya. Ia ingin segera kehilangan kesadarannya, namun yang terjadi justru ia dipaksa untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan ini sampai berakhir.

Sugizo sendiri hanya terdiam sambil menilik sosok itu lekat-lekat. Jadi itukah wujud asli dari ras wolven? Ucap Sugizo dalam hati. Apakah ia bisa mengalahkan monster itu dengan kekuatan yang tersisa? Sugizo memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya yang penuh luka, lalu kembali memperhatikan eksekusi yang dilakukan Inoran kepada salah satu Yakuza. Ia melihat sebuah kesempatan terbuka untuknya.

Inoran yang berwujud monster itu mendekati dua yakuza yang tersisa. Ia mencabik salah satu yakuza dalam sekejap mata. Kini yang tersisa tinggal satu ekor yakuza yang tengah ketakutan menunggu eksekusi. Yakuza itu berteriak-teriak memelas meminta ampun. Teriakan itu menjadi melodi pengantar yang indah bagi Inoran. Ia bersiap mematahkan tubuh lemah itu sebelum hal di luar prediksi terjadi di depannya. Yakuza itu memang berteriak, namun bukan oleh tangan Inoran. Sang monster pun tertegun melihat tubuh yakuza itu menjadi transparan saat dua taring panjang menusuk sisi lehernya. Sang monster menyadari sesuatu lalu menoleh ke belakang.

Otoya berteriak kencang. Ia melihat Sugizo yang mengarahkan tangannya pada yakuza terakhir lalu menghabisinya. Ia sudah berada dalam level ketakutan tertinggi sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain berteriak-teriak. Wajah Otoya pucat. Keringat dingin mengucur deras membasahi tubuhnya. Ia gemetar hebat. Tubuhnya lemas.

Sugizo menatap manusia yang tersisa itu dengan pandangan kelam. Bahkan Otoya yang sudah terbiasa hidup bersama Sugizo pun kini terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ia berdiri, merasakan luka-lukanya mulai pulih. Sambil tetap mengatupkan bibirnya, Sugizo melangkah mendekati Inoran untuk menghadapinya. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini semua, memangsa yakuza terakhir, sampai menunjukkan sisi yang paling mengerikan dalam dirinya pada sosok manusia yang ingin ia lindungi itu, walau ia tahu kalau setelah ini manusia itu tak akan sudi menemuinya lagi.

"Jadi, aku kecolongan," Sang monster serigala berbicara. Ia menghadapi sosok Sugizo.

"Tunjukkan wujudmu yang sebenarnya,"

"Sebenarnya kita sama," Ungkap Sugizo. Warna-warna bak pecahan kristal muncul di kedua sisi lehernya. Bola matanya berubah kemerahan. Monster serigala ungu itu menyaksikan wujud manusia Sugizo berubah menjadi monster serigala dengan warna pecahan kristal di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Monster serigala ungu itu pun tertawa.

"Jadi ini wujudmu?"

*


	9. chapter 9

"Jadi ini wujudmu?"

Monster serigala itu bicara sambil melangkah ke arah Otoya. Pemuda itu tidak bisa lagi menghindari sosok monster yang mendekatinya. Ia hanya berharap kalau monster itu tidak berbuat hal yang mengerikan padanya, walau hal itu amat mustahil terjadi.

Monster itu meraih lengan Otoya untuk memaksanya berdiri. Walau kedua kakinya masih lemas, Otoya mencoba menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Ia menatap monster yang mencengkram tangannya. Monster itu pasti akan membunuhnya.

Di luar dugaan, sang monster justru menarik tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Otoya, melepaskannya begitu saja seperti seseorang yang tengah menarik benang. Otoya tertegun melihat sang monster justru melepaskannya.

"Kubilang peran utamanya adalah kau!" Monster itu berujar sambil menatap sosok monster serigala lain.

Inoran mendorong Otoya, membiarkan Otoya menghadapi lebih dekat wujud monster dari Sugizo. Sugizo tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia hanya memperhatikan Otoya. Pemuda itu sepertinya masih ketakutan menghadapi wujud monsternya.

"Percaya atau tidak. Dia yang selama ini tinggal bersamamu ternyata memiliki wujud mengerikan seperti ini," Monster serigala di belakang Otoya mencoba memprovokasinya. Otoya menoleh sedikit, melihat sang monster tengah melipat tangannya.

"Bahkan, kau lihat sendiri bukan, ia yang memangsa manusia,"

Otoya kembali menatap Sugizo dalam wujud monster. Sedikit banyak, ia mulai bisa menghadapi wujud mengerikan yang ada di hadapannya. Sugizo tidak berkata apapun untuk membantah perkataan Inoran. Sang monster di hadapannya hanya diam membisu. Sebuah sorot mata kelam terlukis di tengah wajah mengerikannya. Otoya bisa merasakannya. Ia yakin itu semua dilakukan Sugizo hanya untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun, Otoya tetap belum bisa menerima hal itu. Mata Otoya seolah terbuka melihat semua yang terjadi barusan. Ia seperti menyadari kalau ia tengah menganggap remeh sebuah kenyataan. Ia tinggal bersama monster pemangsa manusia. Mungkin saat ini sang monster menyelamatkan hidupnya. Lalu bagaimana suatu hari nanti? Monster itu pasti akan memangsanya.

Kepala Otoya terasa pusing. Gejolak emosi yang saling bertentangan dalam hatinya seperti mencekiknya. Nafas Otoya mulai memburu. Berulang kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak semua kenyataan yang harus ia terima.

"Cukup…" Ungkap Otoya, berbisik dengan nada menusuk. "Aku…. Aku…" Ia berbisik dengan bibir bergetar, memberanikan diri menatap mata Sugizo yang berwujud monster itu.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut campur lagi…" Sebaris kalimat itu mungkin bisa menjadi ungkapan yang tepat bagi Otoya untuk melukiskan perasaannya. "Sekarang ini pertarungan kalian, bukan? Aku tidak ingin ikut campur lagi…."

Otoya mundur perlahan. Ia berbalik dan hendak lari. Namun, monster serigala ungu itu mencegatnya. Ia mencengkram dagu Otoya, memaksa pemuda yang tengah kalut itu untuk menatap matanya.

"Permainan belum selesai. Kau mau lari?" Otoya terdiam dengan bibir bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kumohon… lepaskan aku…." Otoya memelas. Ia hampir menangis. "Jangan libatkan aku lagi…"

Monster serigala itu tertawa lepas. Ia mengangkat tubuh Otoya tinggi-tinggi. Otoya berteriak ketakutan. Monster serigala itu menunjukkan sang korban yang akan ia eksekusi pada wujud monster Sugizo. Ia ingin tahu apa reaksi Sugizo melihat sosok yang sudah mengkhianatinya itu kini berada dalam bahaya.

"Lihat. Kau mau membunuhnya? Atau aku yang membunuhnya?" Inoran mengempaskan sosok Otoya, membiarkan tubuh pemuda itu kembali bermandikan debu. Otoya tersungkur, menatap dua monster yang tengah menghadapinya. wajahnya nampak ketakutan.

"Kau jangan mempermainkanku," Sugizo berucap. Ia menunjukkan kuku panjangnya pada Otoya. Nafas Otoya tercekat. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil berteriak-teriak.

Otoya tidak merasakan sesuatu yang menikamnya. Hanya ada semilir angin dan keheningan yang menyeruak. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Pemuda itu melirik ke atas, melihat arah tangan monster Sugizo terhunus pada sosok monster serigala ungu. Lawannya itu berusaha menahan serangan Sugizo.

Otoya tercenung. Ia menatap mata Sugizo. Sugizo balas menatap pemuda lugu itu sejenak.

"Larilah,"

Otoya terdiam. Tubuhnya terlalu bergetar untuk lari.

"Larilah! Bukan saatnya kau ketakutan!" ia mendorong serigala lawannya agar menjauh dari Otoya. Dengan nafas yang memburu karena ketakutan, Otoya berdiri. Ia melawan rasa takutnya lalu lari sejauh mungkin.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sesudah ini! jadi larilah sejauh mungkin!" Ia mendengar seruan ancaman sang monster serigala ungu itu. Otoya menoleh sebentar, lalu mempercepat larinya untuk menemukan persembunyian yang aman sementara ini.

*

Suara derap langkah terseok-seok diselingi oleh engahan nafas menciptakan ritme tersendiri dalam pelariannya malam itu. Suasana sekitar tempatya disandera ternyata merupakan daerah yang amat terpecil sehingga seberapa jauh ia berlari, ia tetap tak bisa menemukan seorangpun. Saat ini, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Langkah yang diciptakan juga semakin memelan. Tak butuh waktu lama, Otoya terjembab jatuh begitu saja di jalanan. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. ia tersungkur di sana, berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sekaligus menenangkan dirinya. Saat ini banyak hal yang sudah ia saksikan. Hal yang amat mengerikan sehingga ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Otoya terlentang di jalanan yang sepi. Sekitarnya hanya ada padang semak belukar yang gelap. Dendang jangkrik menjadi satu-satunya melodi pengiring dalam merelaksasikan pikiraannya. Nafas Otoya kini mulai kembali teratur. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap sang bulan. Seolah terhipnotis, kedua mata Otoya tetap terpaku pada benda bulat terang itu. Matanya sedikit sayu. Ingatannya mulai kembali pada peristiwa tiga tahun lalu ketika ia masih berusia enam belas tahun. Ada sebuah kejadian yang akan tetap ia ingat. Kejadian menyakitkan yang membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berguna.

Nafas Otoya terembus pelan saat ia memutar kejadian itu dalam ingatannya.

*

Malam itu ia kembali menginap di rumah neneknya. Otoya yang tengah tertidur lelap di kamar tamu langsung terbangun ketika mendengar suara berisik yang bersumber dari lantai bawah. Otoya tercenung mendengar suara itu. Dalam sekejap ketakutannya muncul. Ia mendengar suara-suara ancaman disertai dengan pecahan beberapa barang. Ada suara memelas neneknya di sela-sela suara ancaman itu. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti tengah terjadi saat ini.

Otoya langsung mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melangkah amat pelan, sesekali bersembunyi saat mencapai tangga. Ia melongok ke bawah dengan hati-hati, menemukan beberapa orang berpakaian turtle neck hitam dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya tengah meringkus neneknya di ruang tamu. Mereka semua berbadan kekar dan memegang senjata tajam.

"Apa yang kau punya di sini?"

"Ambil saja tuan. Di dalam kamarku di sana…" Tangan renta sang nenek menunjuk ke kamarnya di sisi lain. Otoya tecenung. Sepertinya sang nenek sengaja menghindari arah tangga.

Seorang perampok melangkah ke arah yang nenek itu tunjukkan. Perampok lainnya menodongkan pistol pada makhluk tua renta itu. otoya masih tidak bisa bergerak dari persembunyiannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin menyelamatkan neneknya, namun pastinya amat mustahil menghadapi tiga orang perampok bersenjata tajam. Ia ingin lari mencari bantuan, namun satu-satunya pintu keluar berada di lantai dasar.

Sang perampok kembali dengan membawa beberapa barang berharga di tangannya. ia mengempaskan barang-barang itu di hadapan sang nenek.

"Hanya ini yang kau punya? Rumahmu besar, pasti kau punya banyak harta lainnya,"

"Hanya itu tuan-tuan," Suara serak sang nenek memelas. "Aku hanya seorang tua yang tinggal sendirian. Aku tidak memiliki banyak harta,"

"Pembohong," Perampok yang menodongkan pistol semakin menenggelamkan mulut pistol itu pada leher sang nenek. Nenek itu menangis karena ketakutan.

"Kita cari di lantai atas," perampok itu menunjuk ke lantai atas. Sang nenek langsung terkesiap.

"Di sana tidak ada apapun. Hanya gudang rongsokan," Nenek itu mencoba mengurungkan niat sang perampok. Namun sang perampok menendang tubuh renta itu.

"Jangan berbohong, wanita tua! Kau bisa kami bunuh dengan mudah,"

"Kumohon. Di sana tak ada apapun," Wanita tua semakin memelas, memegang salah satu kaki perampok itu.

"Kau pasti berbohong. Kalau cuma barang rongsokan kau tak akan menahan kami seperti ini,"

"Kumohon,"

Perampok itu kembali menendang tubuh sang nenek. Air mata Otoya mulai mengalir deras menyaksikan sosok yang amat ia sayangi itu disiksa oleh sang perampok. Ditambah lagi, mereka semua akan mendatangi tempat persembunyiannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Otoya mulai beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia mendorong tubuh perampok itu untuk melawan mereka. Ia memang tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sehingga mungkin tindakannya itu bisa dibilang sangat beresiko.

"Otoya!" Sang nenek berteriak melihat sang cucu yang berjuang melawan perampok itu.

"Bocah!" Salah seorang perampok dengan mudah meringkus Otoya. Otoya masih terus melawan, namun tenaganya tak sebanding dengan pria bertubuh tegap itu. Dengan satu pukulan, Otoya seketika langsung tejatuh.

"Otoya…" Neneknya memanggil lemah. Ia ingin menggapai Otoya, namun perampok itu keburu menarik tubuh kecil Otoya lalu menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya.

"Cucumu ini berani melawan," Ucap perampok itu.

"Kumohon, jangan sakiti dia. Ambil saja semua barang yang kalian inginkan lalu pergilah,"Ujar sang nenek.

"Permainan belum selesai. Kalian sudah berurusan dengan kami. Jangan harap bisa selamat," Sang perampok memberikan ancaman.

"Lepaskan aku!" Otoya berteriak dalam cengkraman lengan sang perampok. Ia meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Kalau kau bergerak, kau akan mati bocah,"

"Lepas!" Otoya tetap bersikeras melepaskan dirinya. Sang perampok yang mulai gusar langsung menarik pelatuk pistol, namun sang nenek dengan cepat mendorong kuat perampok itu. Otoya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun ia berhasil melepaskan dirinya.

Kini ia melihat neneknya yang tertawan oleh para perampok itu. Otoya semakin ketakutan. Kecerobohannya kini membuat semuanya semakin sulit.

"Pergilah Otoya, larilah!" Sang nenek berbisik di tengah mulut pistol yang sudah mengarah padanya.

Otoya menggeleng cepat untuk memungkiri kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Cepat lari. Selamatkan dirimu! Otoya!" sang nenek berteriak. Dua orang perampok berusaha menangkap Otoya, namun Otoya bisa dengan cepat menggapai pintu keluar dan meloloskan dirinya.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berlari, Otoya terkejut mendengar suara dentuman yang terdegar dari dalam rumahnya. Air mata Otoya meleleh deras membasahi pipinya. Nafasnya sesak. Hatinya hancur. Di tengah kekalutan, ia terus berlari menembus pekatnya malam. Beruntung saat itu ada sekelompok orang yang melintas. Dengan segera, Otoya langsung meminta bantuan pada mereka.

Dalam sekejap, bantuan pun datang. Polisi serta orang-orang sekitar mendatangi tempat kejadian. Para perampok sudah melarikan diri. Otoya hanya melihat dari kejauhan rumah neneknya yang dibatasi garis kuning polisi. Ia tak berani melangkah lebih mendekat, hanya melihat dari kejauhan para petugas medis yang membopong sesosok tubuh yang sudah tertutup kain putih. Air mata Otoya meleleh deras. Ia menangis sesengukan, terlebih saat melihat tangan penuh keriput yang terkulai menyembul dari kain putih itu.

"Oba-chan…" Otoya menggumam dalam tangisnya. Beberapa tetangga mencoba menghibur Otoya dengan mendekap tubuh pemuda itu.

"Bersabarlah nak. Bersyukur karena kau masih bisa selamat dari kejadian ini," Ujar seorang ibu menghiburnya. Otoya menggeleng pelan. Ia masih sesengukan. Ia tak berani mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam hatinya saat itu. ia merasa sangat menyesal.

Semua salahku. Salahku.

*

Kesadaran Otoya kembali. Bola matanya kini merefeksikan bayangan sang bulan. Otoya bangun. Ia tercenung. Ingatan itu telah membuka pikirannya. Mata Otoya yang menerawang langsung melihat ke jalanan yang sudah ia lalui. Sesuatu menariknya untuk kembali. Ia punya firasat kalau Sugizo tengah berada dalam bahaya. Monster serigala ungu itu amat kuat. Pasti Sugizo kesulitan melawannya.

Otoya berdiri. Ia melangkah gontai untuk kembali ke arena pertarungan dua monster itu. Ia harus membantu Sugizo walau itu amat mustahil untuk ia lakukan. Kalaupun ia mati, ia tak akan merasa menyesal.

"Sugizo-san. Tunggu aku…" Otoya berbisik. Langkahnya yang gontai kini mulai mantap. Ia pun berlari menembus kabut malam untuk menyelamatkan rekannya itu.

*


	10. chapter 10

Apakah sudah terlambat?

Pertanyaan itu mengalun di telinga Otoya seiring dengan langkahnya. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, mungkin sudah menetes dari ujung dagunya. Ia seperti seorang pelari yang dipaksa untuk berlari sampai garis tujuan walau ia sendiri memang sudah amat lelah. Nafas Otoya tersengal. Langkahnya mulai limbung, keseimbangannya menurun karena kelelahan, namun ia tetap harus berlari karena kalau ia berhenti sebentar saja semuanya akan terlambat.

"Sugizo-san," Bibirnya membisikkan nama itu. ia sudah hampir tiba di tempat tujuannya. Jantung Otoya berdegup kencang. Ia merasa tubuhnya amat dingin, karena kelelahan dan ketakutan. Ia akan bertemu monster lagi, dan di tempat ini nyawanya dipertaruhkan. Namun demi nama itu, ia sanggup menghadapi itu semua.

"Sugizo-san!" Otoya berseru di tengah engahan nafasnya. Ia berhenti di lapangan tempat bertarung dua monster serigala itu. Namun, saat ia kembali, ia tak menemukan adanya tanda pertarungan. Hanya ada mayat tiga yakuza yang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan.

Apakah ia terlambat?

"Sugizo-san!" Pandangan Otoya mengedari sekitar lapangan. Suasana terasa hening. Malam yang berhias kabut di tempat ini terasa lebih menyeramkan. Tubuhnya gemetar sembari memasuki lebih ke tengah lapangan itu. ia kembali melihat sekelilingnya dan tetap tidak menemukan sesiapa di sini.

"Sugizo-san," Panggilan Otoya memelan, waspada akan sekitarnya. Tangannya mengepal berkali-kali untuk mengusir rasa takut. Suasana ini tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Lebih baik ia melihat langsung dua monster bertarung di hadapannya daripada berada dalam situasi menegangkan seperti ini. Ke mana mereka? Apakah pertarungan mereka sudah selesai? Kalau begitu di mana Sugizo dan monster itu? Salah satu dari mereka?

Otoya putar otak menghadapi situasi ini. ia tak ingin lari. Ia ingin menghadapinya. Otoya pun mendekati mayat salah satu yakuza. Bergidik, ia menyentuh mayat itu untuk menggeledah perlengkapan yang ia bawa. Di balik jas itu, ada sepucuk pistol kecil. Otoya mengambil pistol itu, memeriksa kelengkapan peluru di dalamnya lalu menyimpannya. Ini bisa menjadi perlindungannya jika ada bahaya.

Setelah itu, Otoya berjalan pelan mengitari lapangan. Ia amat ketakutan, terlebih tidak menemukan siapapun di situ. Ia melangkah ke dalam gudang tempatnya disandera. Jantungnya seperti akan meledak karena degupan yang terlalu kencang. Bibirnya bergetar menahan gemeletuk giginya. Gudang itu. Ya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk di sana.

Tidak boleh lari. Otoya megepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, memantapkan tekadnya. Ia melangkah memasuki gudang. Dari luar, kegelapan gudang sudah menyambutnya.

Otoya melangkah terseok. Matanya tak lepas mengedari sekitar gudang. Ia harus waspada. Pistol sudah tersedia di tangan kanannya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" Suara pelan yang menggema di tengah keheningan mengagetkan Otoya. Ia langsung mencari sumber suara itu. Kegelapan menyamarkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya, namun Otoya bisa menebak siapa yang berbicara padanya.

Sosok itu bersandar dekat jendela gudang. Cahaya bulan menerangi raganya saat ia berjalan mendekati Otoya. Langkahnya amat pelan dan santai, namun meneror Otoya. Pemuda itu pun mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindarinya.

"Otoya…Kurenai?" Pemuda berambut spike itu tersenyum lebar. Otoya langsung menodongkan pistol padanya.

"Tak kusangka aku tak perlu mencarimu. Kau yang datang sendiri padaku," Ia bicara, masih tetap tersenyum. Otoya tak mampu menjawab sepatah kata pun karena ia ketakutan.

"Atau kau mencari fangire itu?" Inoran berhenti melangkah. Ia melipat tangannya. Senyumnya menghilang dalam sekejap. Sorot matanya berubah serius.

"Ia sudah tidak ada," Inoran sedikit membuka tangannya.

"Ke…mana…" Otoya mencoba bicara "Apa… yang…kau …lakukan?"

"Menghabisinya," Inoran kembali menyeringai lebar. "Sekarang giliranmu. Kau mau bertemu temanmu, bukan?"

Otoya tercenung. Apa sudah terlambat? Ia menggeleng pelan. Otoya tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Ketakutan Otoya berubah menjadi amarah. Pistol di tangannya semakin tergenggam kuat, terarah pada sosok yang kembali melangkah mendekatinya.

Inoran tertawa pelan. "Kau manusia mau membalaskan dendam?" Ungkapnya meremehkan. "Kau bisa apa? Menembakku?" Pria itu terus mengintimidasi Otoya. Ia melihat perubahan ekspresi pemuda itu. Kata-kata Inoran pasti berhasil membuat nyali pemuda itu menciut.

Inoran membuat sebuah langkah panjang agar ia bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu lebih dekat. Mulut pistol mengarah pada leher Inoran, namun sama sekali tak membuat sang monster takut. Justru sosok yang mengarahkan pistol padanya-lah yang tengah ketakutan.

"Menyedihkan sekali," Inoran kembali tertawa mengejek. "Bisa kau menembakku? Kudengar menghadapi rekanku saja kau sudah ketakutan 'kan?"

Sosok di hadapannya menyembunyikan tawa kecil. Ia menunggu Otoya bereaksi menembaknya. Tapi, sepertnya percuma. Otoya seperti sosok yang membeku. Pandangan mata ketakutan namun masih mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya. Inoran mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Pada akhirnya ia harus mengulang aksi yang dilakukannya kepada tiga rekan yakuza-nya. Kenapa manusia begitu pengecut dan lemah?

Suara letupan terdengar mengagetkan Inoran. Raut wajah Inoran berubah. Matanya membelalak dengan mulut yang membuka sedikit. Tangan yang terulur pada Otoya itu kini beralih menyentuh bagian lehernya. Cairan kental mengotori jari-jarinya. Warna merah pekat itu langsung terefleksi pada bola mata keunguan Inoran.

Pistol yang sudah memuntahkan satu pelurunya langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Tangan Otoya terlalu licin untuk menggenggam benda dingin itu. Keringatnya semakin mengucur deras setelah ia berhasil menembak leher monster itu. Otoya pun limbung lalu jatuh terduduk. Di hadapannya, sang monster menatap mata Otoya tajam. Ada sebersit amarah dari matanya ketika menyadari respon Otoya di luar ekspektasinya.

Peluru itu sudah bersarang di lehernya. Matikah ia?

Darah terus keluar dari leher dan mulut pria itu. Mungkin sang monster tidak bisa bicara, tapi ia tetap berdiri tegap di hadapan Otoya. Pemuda itu berteriak saat melihat wujud Inoran berubah menjadi monster. Otoya memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, berlari menghindari sang monster yang kini mulai mengejarnya.

Sang monster cukup gesit mengejar korbannya. Otoya tidak bisa menghindari kecepatan gerak monster itu sehingga tak butuh waktu lama ia kembali tersudut. Sang monster menyerangnya dengan sekali hempasan, membuat tubuh Otoya seketika terkulai bermandikan debu. Satu serangan monster itu sudah cukup melumpuhkan fisiknya. Otoya melimbung. Pandangannya mulai tak fokus. Di tengah keremangan penglihatannya, Otoya melihat monster itu mendekatinya. Badannya tinggi kekar, bola matanya berwarna ungu menatapnya penuh amarah. Monster itu menunjukkan kukunya. Dengan cakar setajam itu, ia bisa merobek tubuh Otoya.

Nafas Otoya memburu. Ia seperti merasakan detik-detik terakhir kehidupannya. Bayang-bayang masa lalunya terefleksi seketika. Otoya ingin menangis kala pikirannya memutar kembali kenangan demi kenangan hidupnya. Sungguh beruntung di saat terakhir dalam hidupnya, ia bisa melawan musuhnya, tidak lagi kabur dan menghindar. Kalaupun berakhir dengan kematian, Otoya tidak akan menyesal.

"Oba-chan," Otoya menggumam. Sang monster akan menghunuskan kuku tajam itu untuk merobek tubuhnya. Otoya langsung memejamkan matanya.

Otoya membuka matanya saat tidak merasakan sakitnya hunusan benda tajam. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ia masih hidup? Pemuda itu tercekat dengan sosok yang menjadi tameng baginya. Kuku sang monster menembus tubuh berhias pecahan Kristal. Darah segar yang menyiprat bukanlah darahnya, melainkan darah sosok lain yang memang berjuang untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Sugizo-san," Otoya berseru memanggil namanya. Sosok berwujud monster itu menoleh sedikit. Ia merasa lega kalau pemuda itu tidak mengalami luka serius. Berarti, ia tepat waktu menghalangi wolven itu.

Fangire serigala itu mendorong tubuh sang wolven. Wolven itu belum menarik hunusan kukunya pada tubuh fangire sehingga monster itu ikut tertarik. Tapi, setidaknya Sugizo menjauhkan pertarungan mereka dari Otoya sehingga pemuda itu sudah lepas dari bahaya.

"Sugizo-san!" Otoya kembali berseru. Ia menyaksikan pertarungan dua sosok monster. Wolven itu terlihat jauh lebih kuat. Sang fangire hanya bisa menahan serangan demi serangannya tanpa mampu melukai sang wolven. Dari pertarungan itu, Otoya berkesimpulan kalau Sugizo pastinya tengah terluka dari pertarungan sebelumnya. Namun, monster itu tetap memaksakan diri untuk mengalahkan wolven itu. Otoya khawatir kalau Sugizo akan mati di tangan monster kejam itu.

Ia harus menemukan cara untuk membantu Sugizo. Otoya memperhatikan sekitarnya seraya berpikir bagaimana cara memusnahkan sang monster. Ia tak akan mungkin bisa membantu dalam segi kekuatan karena Otoya kalah jauh. Berbagai ide melintas di pikirannya. Kalau ia mencoba memukul monster itu dengan suatu benda, kemungkinan besar akan gagal dan monster itu justru akan balik menyerangnya.

Ide lain muncul saat ia melihat pistol yang sempat ia gunakan untuk menembak monster itu tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Bagaimana kalau menggunakan pistol? Peluru bisa melukai wujud manusianya. Dalam wujud monster, wolven itu bisa terluka, tapi tidak bisa melumpuhkannya begitu saja. Otoya memerlukan banyak peluru untuk sang wolven. Tidak mungkin sepucuk pistol itu menyimpan lebih dari sepuluh peluru. Lagipula Otoya tidak terlatih dalam menembak sehingga bisa-bisa ia malah salah sasaran.

Otoya mengerang. Otaknya dipaksa berpikir dalam situasi mengerikan ini. Jantung Otoya belum berhenti berdegup, pertanda kalau ia masih sangat ketakutan. Ketika rasa takut menyerang, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ia kembali melihat pertarungan dua monster itu. Situasi bahkan menjadi semakin gawat. Fangire itu semakin terdesak. Sang wolven berhasil menyerang telak sang fangire. Kalau dibiarkan, fangire itu bisa terbunuh.

Otoya beralih kembali pada pistol yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Ide terakhir menjadi penentu keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Dan keputusan itu menjadi penentu nasib yang akan ia dan Sugizo tanggung. Apakah akan berhasil? Otoya belum bisa menjamin seratus persen. Namun, ia rasa ide ketiganya itu adalah ide terbaik yang harus ia coba.

Ya! Otoya memantapkan hatinya. Ia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tangannya masih gemetar saat menyentuh tanah, menjadi penumpu badannya untuk berdiri. Pemuda itu perlahan bangkit lalu berlari meninggalkan arena pertarungan.

Manusia yang mengendap-endap pergi dari pertarungan mereka itu dalam sekejap mengundang perhatian. Sang wolven yang tengah mencekik fangire itu hendak mengejar Otoya. Namun, sang fangire yang sudah makin lemah menahan pergerakan lawannya. Ia memukul wolven itu agar perhatian sang wolven kembali terfokus padanya.

"Kau masih ingin menahanku menghabisi manusia yang sudah mengkhianatimu dua kali?"

"Karena kau adalah lawanku," Tukas fangire serigala itu. Sang wolven tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau tetap melindunginya? Apa kau bodoh mau mempercayai pengecut seperti dirinya?"

Fangire itu langsung melakukan serangan. Sang wolven untuk pertama kalinya bisa tersungkur ke tanah. Bagaimana mungkin monster yang sudah kepayahan itu bisa mengeluarkan pukulan sedahsyat ini?

"Kau akan kukalahkan," Fangire itu kembali menyerang. Sang wolven langsung menepisnya lalu memberikan pukulan balik.

*

Derap langkah tercipta dari seseorang yang tengah melintasi halaman gudang. Otoya mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitar halaman itu. Mungkin saja ada benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mewujudkan idenya itu. Setelah tak menemukan apapun di tanah lapang, Otoya beralih memasuki bangunan gudang lain, menelusurinya. Nafasnya terengah campuran antara rasa takut dan lelahnya. Ia ingin semua ini cepat berakhir. Jadi, ia harus bisa mewujudkan strateginya untuk mengalahkan monster itu.

Otoya meninggalkan gudang itu dengan membawa sebuah selang dan ember. Setengah berlalri, tujuan Otoya selanjutnya adalah ke sebuah mobil milik para Yakuza yang terparkir di sana. Otoya membuka tutup tangki mobil. Bau bensin yang menyengat menandakan kalau mobil itu masih terisi penuh oleh bahan bakar.

Otoya memasukkan selang ke dalam tangki bensin. Ia membiarkan isi tangki itu mengalir, mengisi wadah ember yang sudah Otoya persiapkan. Jumlahnya memang tidak banyak, hanya sekitar tiga per empat bensin saja yang mengisi ember. Ia harus bisa menggunakannya sebaik mungkin.

Dengan seluruh perlatan di tangannya, Otoya menuju ke mayat Yakuza tadi. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menggeledah kembali saku baju yakuza itu. Mereka pasti selalu membawa benda itu ke manapun mereka pergi. Ya, pematik.

Otoya menemukannya. Ia beralih masuk areal gudang untuk mengambil beberapa kaleng cat semprot. Otoya menyiapkan mentalnya. Ia berharap percobaan yang dibuatnya pertama kali ini bisa berhasil.

Dua monster serigala itu masih terlibat dalam pertarungan yang sengit. Sang fangire kini mulai semakin terdesak. Wolven itu tetap tak bisa ia jatuhkan karena kekuatan serangannya berada jauh di atasnya, ditambah lagi dengan kondisi sang fangire yang tengah terluka.

Sang Fangire terjatuh oleh sebuah pukulan. Ia tersugkur dan cukup lama tak bergerak. Wolven itu menghampiri rival yang tak berdaya itu lalu menginjak punggungnya. Suara derak tulang punggung sang fangire terdengar oleh tekanan kuat dari kakinya. Fangire itu pun tak bergerak.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu, seperti halnya kalian yang menghancurkan ras-ku," Sang wolven mengutuk sambil menekan-nekan injakannya. Ia merasa belum puas ketika melihat fangire itu sudah tak bernyawa karena serangannya. Ia ingin menyiksa fangire itu sebelum membunuhnya, dan baginya serangan barusan belumlah cukup.

"Seginikah kekuatanmu?" Wolven itu menendang tubuh kaku sang fangire hingga terlentang. Sang fangire tetap tak bergerak. Ia berada di ambang kematian.

"Ayo, bertarung lagi! Aku akan menyiksamu!" Wolven itu mencengkram leher sang fangire. Ia melihat sinar mata fangire itu mulai meredup. Wolven itu terkekeh.

"Kau tetap tak akan bisa mengalahkanku," Ucap sang wolven penuh keangkuhan. "Kalau kau mati, aku akan menjadikan teman manusiamu itu sasaran kemarahanku,"

"Siapa yang sudi?" Sahutan suara mengalihkan perhatian sang wolven. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Dan, sebelum menyadari keberadaan dari sosok manusia itu, sang monster merasakan sebuah cairan menyiram dirinya. Ia langsung kalap mencium aroma menyengat dari cairan yang membasahi dirinya. Ia menemukan Otoya di hadapannya sambil menodongkan sepucuk pistol padanya.

"Kau!" Ia ingin menyerang Otoya, namun pemuda itu keburu memberikannya ancaman.

"Bensin!" Nada suara Otoya bergetar menahan takut, namun sorot mata pemuda itu menantang sang monster, memberikannya tantangan. Sebuah pistol kecil tetap tertodong padanya. Pemuda itu berkali-kali lipat lebih berani menghadapinya. Keteguhan tatapannya mencerminkan keinginan untuk mengalahkan sangmonster, walau ia tahu kekuatannya berada jauh di bawah sang monster.

"Aku sudah menyiramkan bensin ini padamu!" Otoya mengancam. "Kau tidak menyadari bukan selama pertarungan, tubuhmu memproduksi hawa panas?" Nafas Otoya memburu setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Bibirnya bergetar, namun ia kembali bicara lagi dengan suara lantang.

"Kau seperti menyimpan arang dalam tubuhmu. Kalau aku menembakmu, kau akan terbakar," Otoya berkata. Sang wolven bergeming mendengar ucapannya. Ia tak menduga kalau pemuda itu ternyata sudah mempersiapkan jebakan untuknya. Dan saat ini, ia sudah masuk perangkap pemuda itu. Ia seperti seekor serigala yang terjebak di dalam lubang, dan tinggal menunggu sang pemburu untuk menghunuskan tombak padanya.

Sang wolven melemparkan tubuh sang fangire. Otoya melihat sekilas monster kawannya itu. Ia berharap kawannya itu masih hidup.

"Kenapa kau malah memperhatikannya?" Otoya mengalihkan pandangan pada sang wolven. Monster itu nampak mendekatinya. Asap mengepul dari tubuh tersiram bensin itu.

"Aku memang sudah masuk perangkapmu, namun sanggupkah kau menembakku, pemburu pengecut?" Otoya mundur selangkah untuk menjaga jarak dari monster itu. Ia takut sang monster akan memberikannya serangan mendadak. Kalau monster itu menyerangnya, semua rencananya akan gagal.

"Kawanmu sudah kubunuh," Wolven itu hendak mejatuhkan Otoya, namun Otoya keburu berlari menghindar. Monster itu mengejarnya. Rasa takut Otoya mulai kembali bangkit. Tangannya bergetar dan berkeringat. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan pistol itu kalau saja ia tak menggenggamnya erat.

"Manusia lemah! Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" Pergerakan monster itu cukup gesit. Ia sudah bisa mengangkap Otoya lalu menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Pistol yang dipegang Otoya pun terhempas jauh.

Otoya yang tersungkur melihat pistolnya. Ia mencoba menggapainya, namun sang monster keburu menangkap pemuda itu lebih dulu lalu kembali menghempaskannya. Otoya mengerang kesakitan. Ia melihat monster itu menghampirinya. Tubuh yang tengah panas itu mengeluarkan asap semakin banyak.

"Aku akan mati sebentar lagi," Ucap sang monster. "Tapi, aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu,"

Otoya bangkit. Ia melawan monster itu, mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Ia ingin melawan monster itu dengan kekuatan terakhirnya. Air mata Otoya mengucur deras mengingat kawannya yang sudah terbunuh oleh sang monster.

"Kau tak akan bisa melawanku," Monster itu menghentikan serangan Otoya dengan mudah lalu kembali menjatuhkannya. Otoya kembali tersungkur. Ia menatap wolven itu tajam seraya mengeluarkan air matanya. Sang wolven menghampirinya, hendak mengeksekusi hama kecil pengganggu itu. Tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk menyerang lagi.

Melalui celah antara kedua kaki wolven itu, Otoya melihat sang fangire mulai membuat sedikit pergerakan. Otoya terpaku memperhatikan fangire itu, bahkan sampai tak menyadari kalau sang wolven sudah semakin mendekatinya. Pandangan mata Otoya melirik ke atas, melihat sebuah tangan monster dengan kuku-kuku panjangnya sudah terhunus beberapa senti dari keningnya.

Detik-detik berikutnya, Otoya pasti sudah berada di alam lain, kalau saja tidak ada sosok yang kembali menghentikan eksekusi itu. Sang Fangire dengan cepat menahan tangan wolven itu lalu menyerangnya. Tak bisa memprediksi sebelumnya, wolven itu pun jatuh tersungkur menerima serangan dari fangire serigala itu. Otoya kini aman.

Otoya kembali menyaksikan pertarungan antara dua sosok monster itu. Fangire itu tampak kepayahan. Ia tak bisa menghentikan saat sang wolven akan mendekati Otoya.

"Aku akan membunuh kawan manusiamu ini!" Ucap sang wolven. Otoya dengan sigap langsung berlari dan menyambar pistol yang sempat terpental jauh darinya. Ia menodongkan pistol itu sedangkan sang fangire menahan pergerakan wolven itu dari belakang.

"Sugizo-san!" Otoya memanggil nama itu saat menebak apa yang tengah direncanakan oleh sang fangire. Kalau Otoya menembakkan pistolnya, fangire itu akan ikut terbakar.

"Cepatlah!" Fangire itu mulai kesulitan menahan pergerakan sang wolven yang mulai meronta dan melawannya. Tangan Otoya bergetar menarik pelatuk pistol. Ia tak sanggup membunuh temannya demi keselamatannya sendiri.

"Kau bodoh! Ayo cepat!" Otoya melihat Fangire itu berubah wujud menjadi Sugizo. Sosok itu tersenyum simpul padanya, seolah mengungkapkan sebuah rasa terima kasih yang amat dalam untuknya. Otoya memejamkan matanya. Ia berteriak seraya menembakkan peluru dengan membabi buta. Api mulai membakar dua sosok monster itu. Belum selesai, Otoya mengambil salah satu cat semprot yang ia bawa lalu menyemprotkannya pada gumpalan api di hadapannya. Seketika, sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar pun timbul. Otoya terhempas beberapa meter. Ia terluka dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

*

A/N: Maaf ya chapter pertarungannya amburadul. Aku gak tega matiin ayang om Ino~ *gulingguling TT*


	11. chapter 11

Ruang kamar bercat serba putih itu menjadi tempatnya beristirahat. Matahari siang merembes melalui celah-celah tirai tipis yang menutupi jendela kamar. Ruangan kecil itu pun menjadi terang dengan sinar mentari. Suasana terasa amat damai. Keheningan ruangan itu seolah membuai sang pasien untuk tertidur lelap. Ia memang masih membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup karena kondisi tubuhnya yang belum sembuh total, bahkan setelah beberapa hari siuman dan menemukan dirinya berada di tempat ini. Ia masih merasa nyeri untuk menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya karena luka-lukanya yang cukup serius. Badannya juga masih lemah. Jadi, tak banyak aktivitas berarti yang bisa ia lakukan selama berada di sini, hanya berbaring, mendapat perawatan dan makanan dari para tim medis.

Otoya memang beruntung menjadi orang yang selamat setelah menyaksikan pertarungan dua sosok monster tersebut. Ia terluka dan tak sadarkan diri karena terkena ledakan, namun segera ditemukan oleh pihak berwajib saat melakukan investigasi ke sebuah gudang. Otoya segera dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat perawatan intensif. Sekitar dua hari lalu, ia sadarkan diri. Heran mendapati dirinya berada di sini, Otoya bertanya kepada salah satu suster yang merawatnya. Suster itu hanya menjelaskan kalau Otoya ditemukan oleh kepolisian dalam keadaan terluka dan langsung dirawat di sini.

Penjelasan itu tentu belum memuaskan keingin-tahuannya, namun, Otoya berpura-pura mengerti. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia bungkam mengenai penyebabnya berada di sebuah gudang di daerah terpencil dalam keadaan terluka. Pasti orang-orang tak akan mempercayai ceritanya.

Pemuda berpiyama itu membuka matanya. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak banyak, sehingga hanya bola matanya yang mengedari sekitar ruangan. Jam dinding ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Mungkin beberapa saat lagi aka nada suster yang masuk untuk mengantar makanan padanya. Dengan susah payah, Otoya mencoba duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia bosan berbaring. Kalau ia sudah bisa berjalan, ia ingin segera meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Tidak enak menjadi orang sakit, hanya bisa diam pasif dan mengandalkan seseorang merawatnya.

Namun, ia tetap senang ia masih hidup. Otoya hanya cukup bersabar saja. Luka-luka di tubuhnya lambat laun akan sembuh. Setelah sembuh, Otoya masih bisa mengecap kehidupannya yang bebas, memulai hidup baru tanpa dibayangi oleh ketakutan karena para yakuza itu. Ia bisa bebas sekarang.

Hatinya langsung merasa senang, namun dalam sekejap langsung berubah menjadi sedih. Otoya menundukkan wajahnya, terkenang dengan sosok yang saat ini sudah meninggalkan dirinya selamanya. Di saat-saat terakhir, ia mengorbankan dirinya. Walau harus mati, ia tetap tersenyum pada Otoya. Dan, senyuman simpul itu masih tetap membekas dalam ingatan pemuda itu.

Ia memang bisa menjalani kehidupannya dengan bebas, namun rasa bersalah itu akan tetap membekas dalam hatinya. Dua orang yang penting baginya harus kehilangan nyawa demi dirinya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Otoya sedikit kaget dan langsung melihat sosok yang memasuki ruang kamarnya. Seorang suster masuk sambil membawa makan siangnya. Sang suster mendekati Otoya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil untuk menyapa sang suster. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Sang suster menyiapkan meja makan siang untuk Otoya, lalu meletakkan nampan makan siangnya di situ. Setelah itu, sang suster membungkuk hormat untuk mohon diri. Otoya membalasnya masih sambil tersenyum. Setelah sang suster meninggalkannya, ia pun beralih menyantap makan siangnya.

*

Ada tamu yang mengunjungi kamarnya tepat setelah Otoya menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Derit pintu terdengar, disusul oleh seorang pria bertubuh tinggi kekar berkemeja putih berbalut jas hitam memasuki ruangan. Otoya tertegun, menilik bolak-balik pria itu. Menyadari pemuda di tempat tidur itu menatapnya asing, sang pria pun langsung menghampirinya lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat siang, tuan Otoya Kurenai," Pria itu tetap bersikap sopan menghadapi sosok yang lebih muda darinya. Sebelum Otoya semakin mencurigainya, langsung saja, ia merogoh saku jasnya lalu menunjukkan tanda pengenal polisi pada pemuda itu.

Jun Onose.

Otoya melihat namanya. Alisnya semakin menyirit heran. Wajahnya berubah sedikit tegang. Apa tujuan seorang polisi datang kemari? Mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang terjadi di gudang tua itu tempo hari?

Pria itu tetap bersikap santai, bahkan saat Otoya mulai memasang wajah cemasnya. Tanpa disuruh, ia langsung mengambil kursi lalu duduk di samping Otoya. "Bagaimana kondisi anda saat ini?" Tanyanya ramah. Otoya langsung salah tingkah. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, sehingga hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Baik? Luka-luka anda sudah sembuh?" Pria itu memperjelas isyarat Otoya. Pemuda itu mengangguk lagi.

"Syukurlah," Sang inspektur polisi itu tersenyum formal. Wajah Otoya masih tetap tegang. Inspektur berwajah ramah itu menatap keluar jendela. Walau dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat suasana di luar kamar rumah sakit. Cuaca hari ini memang bagus untuk beraktivitas. Bahkan, para pasien berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman.

Inspektur itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Otoya masih bersikap kaku, walau inspektur Jun sudah bersikap ramah padanya. Mungkin pemuda itu menduga kalau kedatangan sang inspektur adalah untuk menginterogasinya.

"Tak perlu khawatir, kedatanganku bukan untuk menginterogasimu, apalagi menangkapmu," Otoya yang tertunduk langsung beralih menatap sang inspektur. Wajah pria itu masih santai. Otoya seketika heran dengan tujuan pria itu mengunjunginya siang-siang begini.

"Tapi, kedatanganku tetap berhubungan dengan kejadian yang kau alami di gudang itu,"

Otoya terdiam. Ia kembali berpaling lalu tertunduk. Inspektur Jun membiarkan keheningan menguasai mereka sejenak.

"Fangire," Otoya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar inspektur Jun mengucapkan istilah yang tak asing baginya. Pria itu tersenyum simpul melihat gelagat Otoya. Pasti, pemuda itu sudah mengetahui apa yang ia katakan barusan.

"Kejadian di gudang itu pasti berhubungan dengan makhluk yang kusebutkan tadi," Inspektur Jun menggeser kursinya lebih mendekati ranjang. Ia mencondongkan badannya. Wajah pria itu berubah serius dalam sekejap.

"Dan kau sudah mengenal makhluk itu," Simpulnya. Otoya tetap tak membuka suaranya. Ia kembali tertunduk. Inspektur Jun menghela nafas mendapatkan reaksi pasif dari pemuda itu. Apakah pemuda itu ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya mengenai fangire yang terlibat dalam kejadian di gudang itu?

"Kepolisian sedang mengadakan investigasi makhluk itu," Inspektur Jun melipat kakinya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Penyelidikan ini berjalan rahasia karena kami tak ingin membuat masyarakat ketakutan," Jeda sejenak. "Bahkan kami meminta pada saksi mata, maupun korban yang selamat untuk menyembunyikan kasus yang mereka alami. Keberadaan monster ini berbahaya karena mereka memangsa manusia. Dan, sulit sekali untuk mendeteksi keberadaan monster ini, maupun mendapatkan barang bukti yang bisa kami gunakan untuk investigasi lebih lanjut. Kebanyakan para korban menghilang, dan yang tersisa tinggal pakaian dan perlengkapan mereka lainnya," Inspektur Jun nampak serius menjelaskan.

"Jarang sekali ada yang bisa hidup setelah bertemu mereka. Mungkin kau salah satu manusia yang beruntung. Mayat yakuza yang kutemukan di halaman pun ada kemungkinan menjadi korban mereka, bukan?"

Keheningan menyeruak. Meskipun sudah menjelaskan berbagai hal, inspektur Jun tetap mendapatkan sambutan pasif dari pemuda itu. Sosok di hadapannya masih tertunduk. Ekspresi wajahnya mencerminkan campuran perasaan bingung dan sedih. Cukup lama mereka saling diam sampai akhirnya sang inspektur kembali membuka suaranya.

"Kami menemukan pecahan-pecahan kristal di sekitar tubuhmu saat kau tak sadarkan diri dalam gudang tua itu. Monster itu telah hancur. Apakah kau yang membunuhnya?"

Otoya masih bungkam, namun dari gerak-geriknya ia seperti ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, namun bingung bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya.

"Sebenarnya…." Suara Otoya terdengar lirih dan serak. "Sebenarnya, para yakuza itu menculikku, dan monster itu menyelamatkanku…" Otoya terdiam. Wajahnya tertunduk dan berubah sedih. "Ia…mengorbankan dirinya…"

Inspektur Jun terkejut mendengarnya. Sulit mempercayai pengakuan pemuda itu, namun ia tetap mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Pada awalnya, fangire itu memang berniat memangsaku. Namun, entah apa alasannya ia malah membiarkanku hidup. Bahkan ia membantuku menghadapi para yakuza yang berniat akan membunuhku," Ucapannya keluar begitu saja walau masih diselingi jeda karena terbata. Hanya sedikit penjelasan yang bisa ia ungkapkan sehingga Otoya kembali terdiam. Ia melirik ke sisi kanannya, menilik wajah inspektur muda itu. Ia hanya membisu. Dahinya berkerut. Alisnya menyirit. Sorot matanya berubah tajam sembari menerawang. Memang, tak ada yang bisa menerima penjelasan Otoya. Otoya sendiri juga tak bisa memaksakannya untuk percaya.

"Mungkin, sulit bagi anda untuk mempercayai ceritaku. Aku juga tak memaksakan anda untuk mempercayainya," Tangan Otoya mencengkram selimutnya.

"Tidak," Bantah sang inspektur seketika, setelah ia membisu. Ia menggeleng pelan sambil menghela nafas. "Memang aku sulit untuk mempercayainya. Namun sepertinya kau tidak berbohong,"

"Apa gunanya aku berbohong, tuan inspektur," Otoya tersenyum lirih sambil menatapnya. Inspektur Jun membalas senyumnya dengan siluet senyum formal.

"Yang terpenting, kau bisa selamat dari kejadian naas itu," Inspektur Jun mengibaskan jasnya. "Saat ini tinggal memulihkan dirimu, dan setelah pulih, kau bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit ini,"

Otoya tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya tak ada hal lain yang ingin disampaikan, sehingga inspektur Jun pun mohon diri. Otoya membungkuk hormat melepas kepergian inspektur itu, sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Inspektur yang berusia lebih tua darinya itu membalas bungkukannya, setelah itu, ia pun meninggalkan Otoya sendirian.

*

Tiga hari berlalu. Kondisi tubuh Otoya sudah pulih. Ia mulai bisa berjalan, walau luka-lukanya belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Namun, dalam keadaan seperti itu, Otoya tetap bersikeras untuk keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Pada saat dokter menemuinya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan, Otoya mengajukan permohonannya untuk segera keluar dari rumah sakit. Sang dokter sedikit menahannya, namun setelah melihat kondisi Otoya serta keinginan kuat pemuda itu, pria paruh baya itu tak bisa memaksanya.

"Baiklah. Luka-luka anda memang belum pulih sepenuhnya, namun anda sudah bisa berjalan dan sepertinya… tidak ada keluhan lain?" Dokter berkacamata itu menilik mata Otoya. Yang bersangkutan menggeleng cepat.

"Saya sudah sehat dokter," Otoya berkata dengan yakin. Sang dokter hanya menghela nafas lalu manggut-manggut pelan. Senyum Otoya mengembang menerima keputusan sang dokter.

"Besok anda boleh pulang,"

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan saat ini, selain mendengar ucapan itu. Walau belum sampai seminggu dirawat, Otoya merasa bosan dan ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini. Awalnya ia mengajukan diri untuk keluar kemarin, namun sang dokter menyuruhnya untuk beristiahat beberapa hari lagi. Yang kedua kali, sepertinya bujukannya terhadap sang dokter berhasil. Ia pun mengijinkan Otoya untuk pulang.

"Hanya saja, karena luka-luka anda belum pulih sepenuhnya, anda jangan melakukan aktivitas yang berat. Sebaiknya anda beristirahat di rumah,"

"Baik, dokter," Otoya langsung mengiyakan sambil tersenyum lebar. Sang dokter menatapnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Dokter itu pun meninggalkan Otoya. Otoya membungkuk untuk berterima kasih, bahkan setelah dokter itu sudah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Otoya membaringkan dirinya. Infus yang membatasi pergerakan tangannya sudah dilepas. Ia bisa lebih leluasa bergerak, walau berada di tempat tidur. Otoya terlentang menghadapi langit-langit rumah sakit. Kedua tangannya menumpu kepalanya di atas bantal. Dengan posisi seperti itu, ia melamun. Setelah keluar dari sini, tentu ia tak akan kembali ke kediaman Sugizo. Ia juga akan berhenti berlatih biola. Otoya akan kembali ke apatermennya. Ia akan mencari pekerjaan dan hidup dengan normal.

Berbagai rencana di pikirannya melegakannya, sekaligus membuatnya sedih. Hidup normal memang yang ia inginkan, namun banyak hal yang harus ia korbankan. Sorot mata Otoya berubah sendu kala mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Sugizo. Mereka memang sering bertengkar, dan situasi kala itu memang berbahaya baginya, namun entah kenapa ia merindukan saat-saat itu.

Otoya menggeleng cepat untuk mengusir berbagai hal kontradiksi dalam pikirannya. Ya. Masa lalu tetap menjadi masa lalu. Dan ia memang seharusnya menutup kenangan itu, bahkan menutup impiannya untuk menjadi pemain biola. Otoya sudah memutuskan langkahnya.

"Maaf, Sugizo-san, dan selamat tinggal,"

*

Saat di mana ia meninggalkan rumah sakit pun tiba. Otoya sudah rapi mengenakan kaos polo dan jeans. Tepat pukul sepuluh, Otoya bersiap meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia berpamitan pada dokter dan para suster, serta mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu, dengan langkah mantap, ia menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Suasana di sana terasa ramai. Banyak pasien dan pengunjung yang lalu lalang berpapasan dengannya.

Di antara lalu-lalang pengunjung yang melewatinya, Otoya menemukan sosok familiar beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya perlahan. inspektur Jun berdiri sambil melipat tangannya. Ia sepertinya tengah menunggu Otoya, terbukti dari saat ia bergerak mendekati pemuda itu lalu mengguretkan senyum formal padanya. Otoya membalas senyumnya, hanya menarik bibir membentuk ringisan memaksa. Ia heran mengapa inspektur itu masih menemuinya. Kecurigaan kalau inspektur itu akan menangkapnya masih ada. Otoya nampak tegang.

"Anda sudah diijinkan meninggalkan rumah sakit?" Otoya hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, syukurlah anda telah sembuh,"

Otoya masih mengangguk canggung. Sang inspektur tertawa geli melihat gelagat aneh Otoya.

"Apa kau masih curiga kalau aku akan menangkapmu?" Pertanyaan itu menohok, namun tepat. Otoya tertunduk malu, sementara sang inspektur malah menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

"Tak perlu cemas. Aku tak akan menangkapmu," Tegas inspektur. "Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Mungkin sambil kita jalan-jalan," Otoya nampak canggung mendapat ajakan seorang inspektur yang baru sekali menemuinya. Ia ingin menolak, namun inspektur ini sedikit memaksanya.

"Kau sedang tak terburu-buru, bukan? Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar saja,"

"Baiklah," Otoya berkata menyanggupi. Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan menelusuri koridor. Tak lama, kedua pemuda itu sudah mencapai lobi. Otoya mengikuti ke mana inspektur itu membawanya. Mereka menelusuri lapangan parkir. Inspektur Jun mendahului Otoya menuju salah satu mobil sedan yang terparkir di sana. Otoya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mulai ragu untuk mengikuti inspektur itu lagi. Inspektur Jun pun memalingkan wajahnya, menemukan Otoya terdiam beberapa meter darinya. Ia menghela nafas pada pemuda yang selalu curiga padanya itu.

"Ayolah, kenapa malah diam di situ? Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menangkapmu,"

Ucapan itu kembali meyakinkan Otoya. Pemuda itu melangkah lalu memasuki mobil. Inspektur Jun sudah berada di balik kemudi. Setelah semua bersiap, ia pun segera tancap gas meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

Mereka berhenti di taman kota. Otoya masih mengekori sang inspektur. Ketika inspektur itu turun, ia pun turun. Dan ketika inspektur itu melangkah, ia ikut melangkah. Keduanya membisu. Sang inspektur tak membicarakan hal yang dimaksudkan, seolah menyimpannya untuk dibicarakan di tempat yang ditentukan.

"Di sana saja," Inspektur Jun menunjuk ke dua buah ayunan di dekat lapangan pasir. Ada anak-anak yang tengah bermain pasir tak jauh dari ayunan itu. Mereka berdua melangkah ke tempat yang dimaksud. Otoya duduk di ayunan, setelah itu ia berpaling pada sang inspektur.

Momen itu berlangsung amat lambat. Keduanya membisu sambil memainkan ayunan dengan kaki jenjangnya. Rantai ayunan yang berderit serta suara canda anak-anak-lah yang menjadi pengisi kekosongan. Otoya mulai kesal karena untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal pun ia sampai harus dibawa ke tempat seperti ini.

"Apa kau takut dengan fangire?" Inspektur Jun memulai pembicaraan. Otoya sedikit bingung menerima pertanyaan itu. Takut? Ia memikirkan jawabannya kembali. Tidak takut? Sepertinya mustahil untuk menjawab itu.

"Aku… takut," Otoya menjawab ragu.

"Manusia takut dengan hal yang berada di luar kendalinya," Sang inspektur berucap sambil memainkan ayunan. "Aku juga sebenarnya takut,"

Otoya hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap langit sambil membisu, membiarkan sang inspektur yang lebih aktif bicara.

"Manusia diciptakan memiliki kekuasaan yang lebih dari makhluk lain. Mereka lemah, tapi mereka kuat. Dan banyak di antara makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang sudah mereka taklukan,"

Otoya tercenung mendengar penjelasan itu. Terlalu rumit. Namun ia tertarik dengan ucapan sang inspektur.

"Dan, kali ini kita kembali dihadapkan dengan makhluk yang melampaui kekuatan manusia," Inspektur Jun menghela nafas. "Kalau dibiarkan, eksistensi manusia akan lenyap. Sudah banyak korban bermunculan akibat monster ganas itu. Dan, sepertinya mereka berbeda dari makhluk buas lain yang berhasil ditaklukan oleh manusia,"

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, polisi tengah mendalami kasus ini. Mereka bekerja sama dengan para ilmuwan untuk meneliti makhluk bernama fangire itu," Inspektur Jun melanjutkan. "Kami tengah mengembangkan sebuah senjata untuk membasmi makhluk itu. Masih dalam tahap pengujian. Kami berharap senjata itu bisa melindungi manusia dari serangan monster itu. Dan untuk eksistensi manusia, kami sanggup mengorbankan banyak hal,"

Otoya tak bisa membalas ucapannya. Ia merasa lega di satu sisi. Namun, ia tetap merasakan kejanggalan dalam hatinya. Apakah semua fangire memangsa manusia? Bagaimana dengan fangire seperti Sugizo? Apakah mereka akan memusnahkannya juga?

"Mungkin kau memikirkan teman fangire-mu itu," Otoya kaget saat sang inspektur seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. "Entah apa yang membuatmu menaruh simpati padanya, namun ia suatu saat nanti akan tetap memangsamu,"

"Kau benar, inspektur," Otoya langsung menjawab sambil memainkan ayunannya. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sorot matanya berubah sendu. Otoya tersenyum lirih.

"Aku lega saat bisa bebas dari para yakuza, dan fangire itu yang mengorbankan diri untukku. Aku juga tak memungkiri kalau suatu saat nanti, ia akan memangsaku. Karena aku sendiri pernah mengalami saat-saat mengerikan kala ia hampir membunuhku dengan taringnya. Kematiannya, bagi sisi manusiaku, membuatku merasa lega. Ya, aku tak akan berhadapan lagi dengan dirinya yang me-liar dan akan memangsaku," Otoya masih tersenyum lirih "Bisa dibilang, aku amat beruntung, inspektur,"

Inspektur Jun kini yang gantian memalingkan wajahnya, menatap sosok Otoya. Respon Otoya di luar prediksinya membuat sang inspektur tertarik.

"Tapi, fangire itulah yang banyak mengubahku. Ia tak pernah mau ikut campur urusan orang lain, namun rela berhadapan dengan yakuza untuk melindungiku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang baik dari seorang pecundang seperti diriku. Bahkan di saat terakhir, aku sempat menolaknya. Ia justru tetap melindungiku. Hingga di saat terakhirnya, aku masih mengingat senyumnya,"

"Sampai saat ini, aku masih merasa bersalah dengan kematiannya. Mungkin aku seharusnya bersyukur, namun aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku rasa tidak semua fangire sekejam yang anda pikirkan,"

Bola mata inspektur Jun membulat, seolah tak percaya dengan pengakuan Otoya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menghela nafas berat. Sorot matanya tajam. Tulang pipinya mengeras, seolah belum menerima pendapat Otoya.

"Apakah kau akan menemukan karakter itu pada fangire lain?" Inspektur Jun mencoba mengguret keraguan dalam hati Otoya. Pemuda itu tak mampu menjawab.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus melawan monster itu. Banyak kematian yang timbul dari manusia karena monster itu," Otoya hanya mendengarkan sambil tertunduk. Yang dikatakan inspektur itu memang tak bisa disalahkan. Bagaimanapun, sebagai manusia, Otoya tetap menganggap kehadiran fangire sebagai ancaman.

"Mungkin, kau tak akan menerimanya," Sang inspektur akhirnya mengguretkan senyum lirihnya. "Namun, yang kau alami adalah keberuntungan. Kau bisa hidup sampai saat ini. Tetaplah hidup. Fangire itu mungkin ingin kau tetap hidup. Dan, kuharap kau sebaiknya melupakan kejadian ini,"

Sang inspektur menekan ucapannya pada kalimat terakhir, seolah menjadi kata kunci bagi Otoya untuk menutup semua kejadian yang ia alami. Otoya memang mengalami kejadian yang panjang, dan bisa saja meninggalkan trauma baginya. Namun, sang inspektur tetap menyarankan untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Apapun hal yang didapat Otoya, diharapkan ia tak mengingatnya lagi sedikitpun.

Setelah itu, sang inspektur meninggalkannya. Ia tak memberi sapaan hormat atau ucapan terima kasih. Hanya berdiri lalu berjalan memunggungi Otoya yang masih tertunduk. Otoya menatap kepergian inspektur muda itu. Walau ramah, ternyata karakternya cukup keras. Dan mungkin pemikirannya masih bertentangan dengan pemikiran Otoya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

Melupakan kejadian ini.

Otoya terus mengingat pesan terakhir dari sang inspektur. Meskipun berbeda pendapat, pada akhirnya, Otoya mengiyakan pesan darinya. Memang, ia tak seharusnya mengingat-ingat terus pengalaman mengerikannya itu, bahkan sosok sugizo yang sudah memberikannya banyak hal. Ia ingin hidup normal, dan langkah awal yang harus ia lakukan adalah dengan melupakan kejadian itu.

"Yosh!" Otoya yang tadinya terlihat sendu itu dalam sekejap sudah berubah menjadi Otoya yang bersemangat. Ia mengangkat tangan terkepalnya tinggi-tinggi, setengah berseru untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Beberapa orang di taman langsung menatapnya heran, namun Otoya mengabaikannya.

"Jadilah Otoya yang baru!" Otoya masih mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berdiri dari ayunan lalu melangkah meninggalkan taman itu. Setelah ini, ia harus kembali ke apatermennya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Otoya melangkah penuh semangat seolah optimis dengan kehidupan baru yang ia jalani mulai saat ini.

*


End file.
